<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Celestial Princess--Rewrite! by Sara1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022941">My Celestial Princess--Rewrite!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991'>Sara1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Connecting, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Love, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multiple Deaths, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oncoming Threat, Oral Sex, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teaching, Teen Pregnancy, True Mates, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, connected, learning, tender touches, warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s rewrite of my “My Celestial Princess From Venus” one of my very first DBZ stories</p><p>An old friend, turned enemy of Vegeta from the planet Venus is coming after him for personal reasons. His daughter, the princess, does not wish to fight &amp; lose more people for no reason or petty reasons. She comes to earth to warn Vegeta and the others that in a year &amp; a half, her father would be bringing his best men to fight. A year &amp; a half because he cannot teleport like her; &amp; his method of transportation is very, very slow. She meets Trunks &amp; the two of them immediately connect &amp; fall in love.  Something, neither of them ever expected happen.  But things just can’t be that simple.  Oh no; between her father &amp; his men, &amp; other random people attacking &amp; such, living a peaceful life is a hell of a lot easier than it looks.</p><p>Info on why I'm rewriting this--Now edited with Grammarly</p><p>Just to be warned: Chapter 1 contains rape.  Maybe not a great description...but it's there</p><p>I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY &amp; CHARACTERS I CREATE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Skya (OC), Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know my grammar isn't the greatest; but it is something I am trying to work on. No, none of my works will be perfect, but hopefully they'll be better. I can't promise anything. I'm going to try to slow it down, fix thing, change things, bla, bla, bla...</p><p>So plz, don't come out of the gate &amp; just start ripping on, or tearing me down, saying my grammar is crap or whatever. I already know this &amp; I am doing my best.</p><p>How am I (or anyone) suppose to get any (even if only a little) better if all anyone is going to do is tear someone down.</p><p>I am open to constructive criticism. However, I am not open to people just bashing or flaming my stories because they don't like them or how they're written.</p><p>So, plz, if you don't like me or my stories, don't read them.</p><p>I apologize for my craziness; I just wanted to let you all know kind of what's going on with my stories &amp; that I really am trying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Trunks-20 x Skya-16</li>
<li>Goku-40s x Chi-Chi-40s</li>
<li>Vegeta-40s x Bulma</li>
<li>Gohan-34 x Videl-34</li>
<li>Goten-18 x Bulla-16</li>
<li>Piccolo-unknown</li>
<li>Krillin-40s x Android 18-unknown</li>
<li>Yamcha-late 40s</li>
<li>Tien-late 40s</li>
<li>Master Roshi-perverted old man</li>
</ul><hr/><p>A young girl was walking down some halls when she heard someone call for her.</p><p>“There you are, my dear. I was wondering where you wandered off to. Look who’s come to visit you today.” An older gentleman said, looking at the girl.</p><p>The girl looked over at a doorway and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and black eyes; she just made a noise and glared.</p><p>“Now, don’t be like that, my dear. Cassius came a long way to see us today; he is here to help us, after all. First, he and I have to have a meeting about everything. Then you two can have some personal fun. He, being the only survivor of Jupiter, is always welcome here. Those dirty Saiyans... First, they attack us and take out our army. Then, they start destroying other planets. And to think…I was such great friends with their prince—Vegeta. Oh, well… Our alliance with Jupiter will make them tremble in fear.” The older man said while he laughed.</p><p>“But daddy… How can we be an alliance with Jupiter if Cassius is the only survivor? And as for the Saiyans, you don’t know if they’re responsible for anything. You must’ve been friends and had an alliance with them for a reason.” The young girl said softly.</p><p>“Skya, I know you mean well, but their insignia was left all over everything that was destroyed. Also, it was your mother who had the alliance with them, not me. Now, run along, and let us men talk; we have a battle to plan for. Vegeta is somewhere on Earth; he may have started this war, but I’m ending it.” The older man said simply, making a fist.</p><p>“But daddy! Why do we need another senseless war? There have already been too many senseless deaths! Just look at what happened to mom—that wasn’t Saiyans! I know what I saw! It was some big purple mechanical thing!” Skya cried, trying to get her dad’s attention.</p><p>“<strong><em>THAT’S ENOUGH!</em></strong>Skya, go to your room and wait for Cassius! And when he gets there, I don’t want any trouble like last time. You’re sixteen now; it’s time to start settling down and having babies! Now GO!” The king furiously yelled.</p><p>“Now, now Princess—listen to your father. He’s the king; he knows what best. He also knows what he’s doing. Go along; I’ll be in after a little bit to calm your mind.” Cassius said, trying to kiss Skya; however, she turned and walked away with a huff before he could.</p><p>Skya was the young princess of Venus—next in line to the throne. Skya isn't thrilled at being next in line to the throne; she just wants to be free to live her life how she wants.  </p><p>She’s a fair-skinned girl and is roughly five feet even. She has sparkling blue eyes and long, wavy, rose-pink hair which reached her lower back, which she usually kept down. She just turned sixteen and will soon be forced into marrying the prince of Jupiter—a man fifteen years older than her. She has no feelings of love whatsoever towards him.  </p><p>Usually, she wears dresses that look like they have a hoop in the skirt, but don’t, with off the shoulder sleeves and sandals. She is always wearing a blue, raindrop crystal necklace she was born with around her neck. </p><p>Typically, she's usually seen wearing a light blue rose in her hair, tucked behind her right ear.</p><p>People of Venus have extraordinary power—and, in the past, had allied with the Saiyans.  </p><p>Skya has very little power: she is supposed to have the ability to bring people back from the dead—but can’t. She can heal the dying, give immortality, and teleport; she’s the only person from Venus who can teleport—others from Venus cannot. Nobody can figure out how or why she can teleport while they can’t; however, they are also thankful because it drains a lot of energy.</p><p>The necklace she was born with, has powers but Skya cannot access them.  </p><p>Also, the necklace cannot be removed—not even by Skya.</p><p>Her mother named her after Venus's legendary princess from thousands of years before. </p><p>Said princess is now passed on.</p><p>Also, Skya and her mother are descendants of Serenity, the moon's princess from thousands of years ago.</p><p>Legend has it, Princess Serenity, who fell in love with the prince of Earth, had two children. A daughter—which is normal. Then a son several years later—which is not normal. They say the moon's royal family's women were only supposed to have one child—a daughter.</p><p>Years later, the only son of Serenity fell in love with Venus's princess—joining Earth, the Moon, and Venus together.</p><p>But back to Skya. </p><p>Because she is a descendant of Serenity, she bears a crescent moon in the center of her forehead.</p><p>Skya’s father is Goro, and he is the current ruler of Venus—since his wife died several years ago. </p><p>Goro is a big guy with wild orange hair that seems to go with the motion and menacing brown eyes. Usually, he wears nice robes or battle gear.</p><p>Skya’s mother was Stella—she was the true ruler of Venus. She had long red hair and red eyes; she was killed when Skya was really little. And according to Skya, she wasn’t killed by the Saiyans, but to unknown creatures.</p><p>Cassius is the “lone” survivor of Jupiter; Skya’s dad wants them to marry and have children. However, Skya has no interest in Cassius—no matter how much they try to get her used to the idea.</p><p>No matter how many times they’ve had "sex," she has no interest in him whatsoever.  </p><p>Skya never consents to sex with Cassius; her dad gave him the permission he needed. Unfortunately, it’s just something she knows she has to do—or she’ll get in a lot of trouble and then get punished. </p><p>Stella was a seer; she foresaw that Cassius would repeatedly rape Skya. So, she put a simple spell on her to keep her from becoming pregnant until she was ready with her proper mate. Skya knows this; however, she does not know that Cassius can indeed impregnate her. If he should impregnate her, Skya will miscarry and lose the baby after so long. </p><p>Skya does not tell her dad or Cassius any of this information because they would find a way to reverse what Stella had done.</p><p>Unfortunately, Skya isn’t strong enough to push Cassius off her.</p><p>Skya went to her room and plopped down on her bed, next to her four black cats: Solar, Eclipse, Saturn, and Twilight. Solar and Twilight are both girls, while Eclipse and Saturn are both boys.</p><p>“What’s wrong deary?” One of the black cats asked, concerned.</p><p>“Dad and Cassius…” Skya mumbled, upset, flipping onto her back.</p><p>“What did they do this time?” Another black cat asked.</p><p>“They want to start a war with Earth—well, the Saiyans. But they’re on Earth—so, they might as well be starting it Earth.” Skya mumbled.</p><p>“Did you speak with them about it?” The first black cat asked.</p><p>Only two of the black cats, Solar and Eclipse, were awake; the kittens were asleep.</p><p>“I tried—but they didn’t listen. They never listen. If mom were alive, daddy would listen, and this senseless war wouldn’t be happening. Ever since mom died… Dad’s changed—a lot; he’s not the same person. And I don’t like this new dad—not one bit.” Skya softly said.</p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you. When is this all supposed to be happening?” Solar and Eclipse calmly asked.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">~Warning: Rape Scene~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Oh, good. You did come to your room like a good little girl.” Cassius said, walking into her room.</p><p>“I don’t feel very good today, Cassius.” Skya said softly, sitting up; she knew what was about to happen.</p><p> “Well then, let me help you feel better.” Cassius said, locking the door.</p><p>“Please Cassius—I don’t want to do this again.” Skya pleaded with Cassius, backing away.</p><p>“Shut up! Get out of my way cats!” Cassius yelled, shooing the cats away before jumping on and pinning Skya to the bed.</p><p>“Now, just be a good girl and this will go smoothly.” Cassius said as he ripped her dress off of her.</p><p>“Cassius please…” Skya begged and pleaded.</p><p>“Shut up!” Cassius yelled, smacking Skya across the face, splitting her bottom lip.</p><p>Skya laid there, holding her face, crying.</p><p>“Now look what you made me do. Now, just behave while I take care of business. This time I’ll be sure to impregnate you.” Cassius said as he ripped her bra off and threw it elsewhere, before roughly ripping her panties off.</p><p>“On your knees—NOW!” Cassius yelled, grabbing her by her neck before slamming her to the ground, onto her knees.</p><p>“Now suck.” Cassius demanded as he placed his cock in front of her mouth.</p><p>When she didn’t comply, he forced his cock into her mouth; he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with her resistance.</p><p>Cassius had been trying to impregnate Skya for the last five months now.  </p><p>She just turned sixteen a month and a half ago.</p><p>However, no matter how many times he came inside—no matter how —she still wasn’t carrying his child.</p><p>“Oh, yeah—here I cum sexy. Swallow like a good little girl and you’ll be greatly rewarded.” Cassius said just before he came, forcing her head still so she’d swallow everything he had; she nearly puked it up.</p><p>Cassius wasn’t in the mood to play a whole lot, so he just yanked her up, slammed her onto her bed, and placed his throbbing cock at her entrance and began to push in.</p><p>“Wait Cassius! Please, at least make me wet first! Wahhh!” Skya cried as he pushed his cock into her dry crevice, causing her to scream in pain.</p><p>Cassius, of course, didn’t care if she was in pain or not. He just kept slamming his cock in and out of her—it seriously turned him on.</p><p>Eventually, she started to bleed, so there was some kind of relief, and he could slide in and out a little easier.</p><p>“You’re really tight today. What? No reactions?” Cassius asked as Skya just lay there, head turned to the side, silently crying.</p><p>“Such a good girl. I’m going to cum…” Cassius groaned as he started going faster.</p><p>“Please don’t cum inside…” Skya cried, playing her part.</p><p>“Shush!” Cassius exclaimed as he pushed down on her breasts, hard, digging his nails in, causing her breasts to bleed a little.</p><p>He then pulled her up and bit into her breast—so hard it started to bleed; that was when he came.</p><p>It seemed that Cassius could only get off by causing Skya severe pain.</p><p>“Maybe next time you’ll listen and behave; you won’t get hurt so bad.” Cassius said as he got dressed.</p><p>“Oh, and as punishment…” Cassius said calmly, walking over to the distraught girl, who lay there panting and crying in pain.</p><p>What she didn’t know was that she was about to be in even more pain.</p><p>“Hmm? What are yo-- Wahhh!” Skya screamed out in pain when she felt cold metal slice across her stomach, four times before turning her around. He then used a switch and whipped her back all to hell.</p><p>After a few seconds, Cassius grabbed his cock and started rapidly jerking it; he was incredibly turned on at that very moment.</p><p>“Oh, Skya—you know, if only you had behaved, this wouldn’t’ be happening right now. However, you never know—this is so turning me on. You really are a sexy little thing.” Cassius groaned as he continued stroking his cock.</p><p>Once he was close, Cassius forced Skya up, on her knees, and with no warning, slammed right inside, causing her to struggle and scream.</p><p>“Yes… Good girl. Scream. Scream for me. No one can hear you; no one will help you. Even if anyone were to hear you, they won’t help you. You’re mine. You hear me? Mine. And you will always be mine. You’ll always be mine to do with as I please. I don’t care how long it takes; I will get you pregnant. Your daddy gave you to me for that purpose. We will have the perfect offspring. I’m going to cum.” Cassius grunted and groaned, grabbing her hips, digging his nails deep into her skin, making scream, cry, and struggle even more. She knew she shouldn’t do any of that; she knew it turned him on. She just couldn’t help it; it hurt too much.</p><p>He came, deep within her a minute or two later; he kept pushing until well after he was done to keep his seeds from oozing out. He then pulled out and collapsed on his back. Breathing deeply, he lit a cigar and started smoking—in her bed, next to her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">~END RAPE~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“That was great.” Cassius said, sitting up.</p><p>Skya kept her head down and kept as quiet as she could and ignored him.</p><p>“You were great—fantastic even. Next time, just behave and relax; it’ll go a lot smoother. But then again, maybe you shouldn’t; that was some of the best sex we’ve ever had. I’ll be back in a few hours for our next round. Love you—I really do.” Cassius said with a smile before kissing the back of her shoulder before biting her. </p><p>“Damnit…” Cassius growled when he couldn’t get his fangs to come out to dig into her flesh. He couldn’t get his teeth deep enough to insert any type of his essences in her to make her his officially.</p><p>“I will make you mine… Just you wait. You will be mine. Mark my words.  <strong><em><span class="u">You will</span></em></strong> be mine. Don’t you forget that.” Cassius growled as he got dressed.</p><p>“But really, you did great. I really lucked out getting someone as sexy as you.” Cassius said with a smile and a chuckle as he smoked his cigar before leaving, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>“Skya?” One of the littlest cats asked, worried; she didn’t say anything—only cried.</p><p>After a few minutes, Skya got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, cringing and crying the entire time.  </p><p>She managed to get cleaned up did her best to bandaged her back and stomach; she didn’t do very well, as she couldn’t get them tight enough—or at all.  </p><p>When she came out, Skya was wearing a pink floral dress. </p><p>She grabbed her backpack and enchanted it so that it would hold anything and everything she needs.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Eclipse asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“I can’t take this anymore; I’m running away.” Skya said, sniffling.</p><p>“Where are you going to go?” Solar asked.</p><p>“I don’t know—but I need to get away from here. Maybe I’ll go to Earth and warn Mr. Vegeta. I overheard daddy say, with how slow our transportation was, it would take over a year to get there; I can get there quicker if I teleport. Mr. Vegeta—maybe he can convince Daddy that this war is wrong and senseless. He could get prepared or maybe even talk some sense into Daddy! Yeah, that’s what I’ll do!” Skya babbled on and on; she was a little incoherent.  </p><p>“Skya…” Solar and Eclipse started only to stop when they saw a look in her eyes that they had never seen before. She just looked exhausted and defeated—and just all around ready to die.  </p><p>“Do you want to come with?” Skya asked her cats.</p><p>“What choice do we have?” Solar asked calmly.</p><p>“We have no choice; we promised your mother we would look after you. Plus, we don’t want to be here when they find out you’re not here and took one of their ships.” Eclipse said simply.</p><p>“I’m not taking a ship; I’m teleporting to Earth. It’s faster; it’ll only take a few minutes.” Skya said, packing her magical backpack.</p><p>“What? Skya are you crazy? Do you remember the last time you teleported? You slept for two weeks!” Solar cried out, frustrated.</p><p>“That was a while ago; I’ve been practicing. Come on, get in. It’s this or stay here.” Skya said, holding her bag open; Eclipse got first to help Solar, who was getting the kittens before getting in herself. </p><p>“Fine…” Solar sighed as Skya zipped up the bag.</p><p>“Three… Two… One. Here we go!” Skya called as she teleported to Earth.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">On Earth:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Skya wasn’t the most graceful of people; she landed in some random alleyway and landed hard on her back—also hitting her head on some trash bags. </p><p>“Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…” Skya made painful noises as she sat up.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Elsewhere:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Did you see and hear that?” Gohan asked, looking towards an alleyway where a pink and blue flash of light lit up the dark alley, followed by a loud crashing noise.</p><p>“Yeah, I did. Should we investigate?” Videl asked calmly.</p><p>“I don’t know. Wait, something’s coming out.” Gohan said as they watched.</p><p>“She’s a cute little thing.” Videl said when they noticed Skya walking out.</p><p>“But what, or who is she? I don’t sense anything dangerous. But I don’t sense any human in her either—not like you anyway.” Gohan said, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Videl asked, concerned.</p><p>“I smell blood.” Gohan said simply; that’s when she started walking.</p><p>“She can’t be from here, can she? If she is, she’s crazy or has a death wish!” Videl exclaimed in shock when Skya just walked into the middle of the street.</p><p>“So, this is earth huh?” Skya asked as she walked around, holding her head.</p><p>Skya wasn’t paying attention and walked into the middle of the street—at the busiest time of the day.</p><p>Suddenly, a horn loudly honked at her, startling her, causing her to freeze before screaming in fear.</p><p>If it hadn’t had been for Gohan, she would’ve been hit by the car. </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish or something?!” The driver asked, enraged, leaning out the window, shaking his fists.</p><p>“Sorry about that! I don’t think she’s from here!” Gohan called, waving to the cars as he set her down on the ground.</p><p>“What on Earth was that thing? And why did it attack me like that; I didn’t do anything to it.” Skya said, out of breath, scared.</p><p>“So—I’m guessing you really aren’t from around here?” Gohan asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Gohan! Are you ok? Is the girl ok?” Videl called, running over to them.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine. Well, I am—I don’t know about her; I don’t think she’s from around here.” Gohan said simply.</p><p>“Oh. Well, that explains why she walked into the middle of a busy street like that. Hi, I’m Videl, and this is Gohan.” Videl said, reaching out her hand.</p><p>“Are you going to hit me?” Skya asked, backing up a little.</p><p>“No, I just want to shake your hand. It’s how we greet people here.” Videl said, extending her hand again.</p><p>The first thing they noticed about her was that someone had hit her face so hard that it was badly bruised.</p><p>The second thing they noticed was that she was pale and had low energy.  </p><p>They also noticed blood running down her legs: Gohan could smell it all over her. However, they decided not to ask; she seemed—ok. And it wasn’t any of their business. Plus, they didn’t know who or what she was.</p><p>“I’m Skya; these are my cats: Solar, Eclipse, Saturn and Twilight.” Skya said, slowly extending her hand.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all.” All four cats said at once.</p><p>“Those cats talk?” Gohan asked, kind of shocked while Videl just stood there.</p><p>“Of course; don’t all cats?” Skya asked like it was normal.</p><p>“No, not usually…” Videl said simply, just staring at her.</p><p>“Oh.” Skya said simply, scratching her head.</p><p>“So, what brings you to Earth—assuming you’re not from Earth. You’re not here to destroy us, are you?” Gohan asked, joking around.</p><p>“Oh no; I’m here to try to stop that from happening! Do you know how I might find a Mr. Vegeta? The Mr. Vegeta I’m looking for, would be from a race called Saiyans; have you heard of them?” Skya asked, shocking both Gohan and Videl.</p><p>“Yes, we know how to Mr. Vegeta; he’s a family friend of ours. And yes, we know what Saiyans are; I’m half Saiyan.” Gohan said, slightly dumbfounded; he’d wondered if she’d ever seen a Saiyan, or if she’d only heard of them.</p><p>“Oh, that’s great. Then you’ll take me to meet with Mr. Vegeta?” Skya asked softly, yet excited.</p><p>“Yeah, just follow us; we were actually on our way there to meet him and my dad.” Gohan said as he and Videl started walking with Skya following, happy that this was easier than she had thought it would be.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Roughly Ten Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>After about ten minutes, they arrived at Bulma and Vegeta’s humble abode; Gohan knocked on the door.</p><p>“Oh, Gohan, Videl; its soo good to see you! Oh, who’s your friend? Is she ok? Are you ok, Dear?” Bulma asked once she noticed Skya and the blood running down her legs.</p><p>“This is Skya, and her four talking cats Solar, Eclipse, Saturn and Twilight. Anyway, she’s here to see Vegeta. She says it’s imperative she sees him right away.” Gohan said seriously, giving Bulma a look.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll take you to him. But are you alright; you’ve got blood running down your legs.” Bulma said, wondering what was going on.</p><p>“You must be Mrs. Vegeta; it’s a pleasure to meet you. And I’m ok; the man my dad wants me to be with made me have sex with him again. He just got a little rough, I guess you could say. But I’m ok; I’m used to it.” Skya politely said as she bowed on shaky legs, shocking Bulma, Gohan, and Videl; they could all hear a hint of sadness in her voice, that she was trying her best—and failing to hide.</p><p>“Oh, ok; it’s a pleasure. You know my husband?” Bulma asked as she led the three inside.</p><p>“No. But my daddy did; they had an alliance many, many years ago. Well, my mom had an alliance with them.” Skya responded with a soft smile.</p><p>“Oh, I see; where are you from then?” Bulma asked with intense curiosity.</p><p>“Venus.” Skya replied.</p><p>“Wow. So, you’re a long way from home then.” Bulma said simply.</p><p>“I guess so.” Skya said simply.</p><p>“Well, he’s right in here. This is our training room; he, and our son are training to become stronger. Can I get you anything?” Bulma asked, concerned.</p><p>“Well that’s good; he’s going to need it. No, I’m good; thank you.” Skya said softly.</p><p>“Ok. Are you planning on attacking us?” Bulma asked, worried, looking at Skya. </p><p>“No, not me. That’s why I need to speak with Mr. Vegeta right away.” Skya said simply, looking at her feet.</p><p>“Ok, well right this way.” Bulma said, leading them into the training room—Gohan and Videl right behind Skya—keeping an eye on her.</p><p>“VEGETA!” Bulma yelled, pushing a button.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">About Ten Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vegeta emerged from another door that led to who knows where.</p><p>“What do you want woman?! And what they doing here? And who is she?” Vegeta asked, noticing Skya.</p><p>“They’re here for our party—that’s happening in about half an hour. Anyway, Dear, this is Skya; she says she really needs to speak with you. It’s very important <em>she</em> speaks with <em>you</em>. I’ll be right back; I’ll find you a warm washcloth or something for the blood.” Bulma said, emphasizing certain words, making sure he understood he had better talk to her before hurrying away.</p><p>“Fine… What do you want girl?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Mr. Vegeta—my name is Skya; you knew my parents. My father is Goro and my mother was Stella; we’re from Venus. You’re a Saiyan, and your family and people made an alliance with my family and people.” Skya started, somewhat out of breath.</p><p>“So, you’re Goro’s and Stella’s kid, huh? You look more like your mother. What do you want? Were you raped? Where else are you injured?” Vegeta sternly asked, looking at Skya; he could smell not only the blood from her cuts and lashes but her vaginal blood.</p><p>“Well, yes. Uhh, thank you. What I came here for was—chest…” Skya rambled on, trying to not talk about sex. Eventually, she started trailing off when she saw Trunks walk out of the training room door—with no shirt on. She had never seen that many muscles on anything.</p><p>“Trunks—put a shirt on! We have guests!” Bulma yelled, walking back with a wet cloth as Skya turned red.</p><p>“Sorry! Who is…” Trunks started but stopped when his and Skya’s eyes met.</p><p>“Ummm… Trunks, what’s go—” Bulma started but was interrupted by Vegeta grabbing her and the cats and drug them out of the room. He gave Gohan and Videl a look, causing them to just walk out with them.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! She needs a wet rag; the poor thing is hurt and bleeding.” Bulma screamed.</p><p>“I know she’s hurt and bleeding; I can smell blood all over her. Just leave them be for now; they’re connecting.” Vegeta said simply.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Bulma asked, confused.</p><p>“They’re connecting; Trunks chose his mate. And from the looks of it, she chose him as well. You and other humans call it soulmates, or some crap like that. She is the girl he’ll mark, mate, and marry someday. Because I’m sure you’ll want a wedding, and all that human tradition crap. So, what happened to the girl; do you know?” Vegeta explained and then asked as Bulma’s eyes started to sparkle with excitement.</p><p>“My little boy found his soulmate! You know what this means don’t you?” Bulma asked excitedly.</p><p>“Good Kami, woman! Do you have to get excited over the littlest things? This isn’t all that big of a deal; he’s just found his life mate. Who, happens to be the princess of Venus. He landed himself a great catch! Atta boy; that’s my boy! We’re going to have the strongest grandchildren ever!” Vegeta howled excitedly, while Bulma started planning a party with stars in her eyes.</p><p>“There she goes…” Gohan and Videl said, sweat dropping a little as they started backing away.</p><p>“Wait, what happened to the girl? Why is she bleeding like that?” Vegeta asked right away.</p><p>“She said the man her dad picked for her, forced her to have sex again… But she’s ok because she’s used to it. How can someone do that to another person?” Bulma explained and then asked sadly.</p><p>“That’s just wrong…” Vegeta sighed frustrated; he never raped women—not by choice anyway; it was against everything he believed.</p><p>“The poor thing.” Bulma said sadly.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Trunks &amp; Skya:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“What—was—that? It felt like all the air was sucked out of me.” Skya said as she fell to her knees, out of breath; she was also a little dizzy from blood loss.</p><p>“I think we connected or something…” Trunks said, kneeling in front of Skya.</p><p>“I don’t think I understand…” Skya said as she momentarily closed her eyes.</p><p>“It’s a…” Trunks started, but stopped, not knowing what she was.</p><p>“A Saiyan thing?” Skya asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“Yes… You know what Saiyans are?” Trunks asked, slightly confused.</p><p>“Yes. Oh, right—Mr. Vegeta!” Skya cried as she quickly stood up—chest.</p><p>After a few seconds, she screeched at the feeling of bare skin on her face and quickly backed away.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Skya cried out, turning red in the face.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Bulma asked, running in, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl in toe.</p><p>“I-I-I fe-fell a-a-and landed on him. I-I-I’m sorry!” Skya cried, stuttering out.</p><p>“It’s quite alright. I’m Trunks by the way. Are you ok, you’re bleeding—a lot.” Trunks said as he put his shirt on, dusted himself off, and reached his hand out to shake hers.</p><p>“Skya—and I’m fine.” Skya replied, taking his hand, not knowing what to do with it as he began to pull her up and then shake it.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re not from around here.” Trunks said as they pulled their hands away, and she started at hers, catching everyone’s attention right away.</p><p>“No, I’m from Venus. Which reminds me; Mr. Vegeta you need to be prepared.” Skya said, looking at Vegeta.</p><p>“For what?” Vegeta asked, looking at her.</p><p>“In a little over a year—because his means of transportation is really slow. Daddy and the rest of his men (his strongest men) are going to attack Earth, and any Saiyan he can find.” Skya said, not taking a single breath before leaning over, taking slow, deep breaths.</p><p>“But why? We had an alliance.” Vegeta said, looking at the girl—the smell of blood getting stronger. Everyone could smell it; even Bulma and Videl could smell it.</p><p>“As daddy puts it, you had an alliance with mom. And now, that planets are being destroyed, he thinks it’s you and other Saiyans. He-he also thinks you killed mom…” Skya said slowly; she was becoming increasingly dizzy.</p><p>“Excuse me! He thinks what?” Vegeta yelled, slightly scaring Skya.</p><p>“Dad, calm down!” Trunks said as he stood next to Skya.</p><p>“When did your mother die?” Vegeta asked, starting to calm down.</p><p>“Ummm… Eleven years ago; I was about five. Daddy said he saw the Saiyans; they’re the only ones with ape tails.” Skya said quietly, placing her hand on her head.</p><p>“Skya, dear—I think you should come with me before continuing on.” Bulma suggested, concerned, along with Trunks, Gohan, Videl, and even Vegeta.</p><p>“No, I-I’m ok…” Skya said, looking up, but to her, everything looked blurry.</p><p>“Skya!” That was the last thing she heard before she lost her footing, and everything went black.</p><p>Because he was standing right next to her, Trunks caught her just before she blacked out.</p><p>“What happened?” Videl asked, concerned.</p><p>“My guess—she’s bleeding out. But from where, I don’t know. Just lie her down; I need to figure out where she’s bleeding from." Bulma said, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Hold on.” Trunks said, removing his shirt; he placed it on the ground before gently placing her head on it.</p><p>“Ok... Videl, I need your help. Guys out!” Bulma said seriously.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Vegeta asked right away.</p><p>“None of you need to see her naked; none of you know her. Now, out!” Bulma exclaimed seriously.</p><p>“Come on…” Vegeta sighed as he, Trunks, and Gohan left the room... </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Forty-Five Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“How is she?” Trunks asked when Bulma and Videl walked over to them.</p><p>“Well—she’s stable—but she’s not necessarily great…” Bulma sighed while Videl leaned against a wall, looking down.</p><p>“Where was the blood coming from?” Gohan asked, walking over to Videl, concerned.</p><p>“Well, there was the vaginal bleeding from rape—which, I’m guessing was pretty recent. However, that started to slow down, so her legs just needed to be cleaned up a little. The poor thing looks like she's been raped more than a few times. But anyway... The worst of the bleeding came from her stomach and back. She had, what looked like four cuts from some sort of knife. Then her back—that looks like she was whipped with something—but I don’t know what. Can you tell?” Bulma asked, showing Vegeta a picture she had taken.</p><p>“Those marks are from a cat o nine tails whip. Those are not fun…” Vegeta explained, remembering what he went through when Frieza captured him.</p><p>“Seriously? I can’t believe someone would use that on such a young girl—or anyone in general. But anyway… Aside from all that, she’s covered in bruises, and very dehydrated; so I hooked her up to an IV. Now, she just needs rest. Trunks, are you ok?” Bulma explained and then asked, concerned, noticing Trunks; he had his hand over his face and was shaking.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine… I’m going to set things up.” Trunks said in a tone that Bulma rarely ever heard from him before he walked away.</p><p>“What was that about?” Videl asked, confused and concerned.</p><p>“She’s his mate, and she’s been severely raped and beaten—and who knows what else? He’s pissed. But because of his human side, he keeps himself pretty well controlled.” Vegeta explained as they listened to Trunks slamming around in the main area.</p><p>“I never did anything like that when Videl was hurt or whatever…” Gohan said calmly.</p><p>“Videl is your true mate—you don't have to worry about that. You’re just not of Saiyan royal descent. My family—had to fight more than others to keep what was ours. True, we could have whoever we wanted; however, when it came to our true mates, something inside of us just reacts differently than lower-class Saiyans. Not to say that all lower-class Saiyans don’t care as much or whatever—they all cared about their mates. But for some reason, only some men—and all men in the royal family took to protecting their mates to a whole new level. My blood runs through his veins. And as much as he tries to deny it; he’s more like me than he thinks. It more than pisses him off that his mate was hurt so horribly—it devastates and hurts him.” Vegeta said, walking away.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Four Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Trunks managed to calm down before everyone else arrived—well, after Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Pan showed up. </p><p>They arrived as he was setting things up outside—so naturally, they were filled in on everything—to a point. The only thing not explained was that this Cassius guy raped Skya.</p><p>Bulma had been checking up on Skya every hour or so—making sure she was still going in the right direction. </p><p>She had just left the medical room and was in the kitchen, making sure there was enough food when she heard a crash come from the medical room.</p><p>Without thinking to get—anyone—Bulma went back there. When she opened the door, she stared in shock; Skya had fallen off the bed and was panicking.</p><p>“Where is that woman?” Vegeta asked, annoyed, walking into the house; he suddenly heard talking from down the hall.</p><p>“Skya?” Bulma asked gently, slowly walking over to the scared girl.</p><p>“W-who are you? H-how d-do-do you know my name? Wh-where am I? Ow! What is this thing?” Skya asked, backing away, pulling her IV in the process.</p><p>“My name is Bulma Briefs; I’m Vegeta’s wife and Trunks’s mother. I also have a daughter, Bulla. You are in our home. You were looking for my husband. You were badly hurt and ended up passing out due to blood loss. You were also dehydrated; so I placed an IV in your arm. The IV is just to make sure your body is getting the water it needs—that’s all.” Bulma explained calmly.</p><p>“Vegeta? I have to find Mr. Vegeta! Ahhh!” Skya cried out and then screamed in pain when she stood up too fast and pulled the IV.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Vegeta asked, running into the room.</p><p>“Shh. Shh. Skya, please. Why don’t you let me remove your IV before you do any more damage than what’s already been done? Ok? Please? Then you can go see Trunks.” Bulma said calmly.</p><p>“Who?” Skya asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“My son…” Bulma started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>“You two connected earlier.” Vegeta said simply, earning a smack to the back of the head.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?!” Vegeta asked, pissed off, holding his head.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Trunks asked as he, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien ran in; they heard screaming.</p><p>“Hey, who’s that little cutie?” Goten asked, striking a chord with Trunks.</p><p>“Watch what you say.” Vegeta warned as Trunks started to get annoyed.</p><p>“Trunks, stay calm. We don’t need this right now. Skya, please, let me remove the IV—and then, if you would, please lay on this bed.” Bulma calmly said, slowly walking to Skya, as not to scare her any more than she already was.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Goku asked, confused, startling Skya.</p><p>“Ok. Everyone who isn’t family, out! We will discuss this after I figure out what is wrong with Skya.” Bulma said, clearly annoyed.</p><p>Everyone except for Trunks and Vegeta left, while Bulla walked in.</p><p>“Who is this?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Her name is Skya; she’s here to see your father. Skya, can you please come here? I would like to examine your head; you seem to be having some memory loss…” Bulma gently said, standing still.</p><p>“I’d probably have memory loss too if I hit my head as hard as she did.” Solar said simply, walking out with Eclipse.</p><p>“You’re here too? What about Saturn and Twilight?” Skya asked, looking at Solar and Eclipse.</p><p>“They’re fine; they’re sleeping. Mrs. Briefs is correct in saying that you’ve already met all of them—well, all except the daughter. You started to explain what happened—but what Cassius did to you earlier, finally caught up with you. You’ve been asleep for the past few hours. You can trust these people; just do what she says.” Solar seriously said.</p><p>“She hit her head? When was this??” Bulma asked right away.</p><p>“When we got to Earth. She’s not very agile or tactical... Nor can she properly control her teleporting ability. She landed on her back in some dark outside hallway and hit her head on the ground.” Solar explained.</p><p>“Well, actually, her head hit some large, white, plastic bags filled with nasty smelling things; her head went through the bags and then hit the ground.” Eclipse simply explained.</p><p>“Ok. Well then—she might have a concussion. Could you please come over here?” Bulma asked again. </p><p>Skya slowly and cautiously walked over to Bulma, unsure and scared.</p><p>“Please hold out your arm.” Bulma calmly and kindly said.</p><p>Skya did as she was told and lifted her arm; she flinched when Bulma removed the IV.</p><p>“Now—climb up here and lie down. Make sure your head is right here. There we go. Ok, you’re going to hear a buzzing noise; that’s just the machine working. Please hold as still as you possibly can.” Bulma kindly said before she went over to her monitors.</p><p>"Mmmm..." Skya moaned, scared as soon as the bed made that first jerk.</p><p>"Skya, it's perfectly ok. Oh—this should be interesting..." Bulma sighed as the bed slowly moved into the scanning part of the CT machine.</p><p>"Skya—just close your eyes and everything will be over before you know it." Trunks said, standing next to Bulma.</p><p>Skya didn't understand it; she didn't know Trunks, but she trusted him. She closed her eyes, and tears slid out as she held as still as she could.</p><p>After about two or three minutes, Bulma got the scans she needed. Now, they just had to wait for the information to show up.</p><p>"Ok... Skya, you can open your eyes now; it's all done and over with." Bulma calmly said, walking over to the bed.</p><p>"Up we go." Bulma said, helping Skya sit up.</p><p>"Now what?" Vegeta asked, standing there with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Now, we wait for the results. It shouldn't take to terribly long. Here, drink this. It's just water." Bulma said, handing Skya a cup of water.</p><p>"Thank you." Skya softly said.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bulma's computer finally beeped with Skya's results.</p><p>While they waited, Skya would shyly glance up at Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma; she didn't really notice Bulla, as she was standing in a corner.</p><p>As scared and confused as she was, Skya was slowly starting to calm down.</p><p>“Ok… That’s what I thought.” Bulma said, clicking through the images of Skya's head.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked right away.</p><p>“Well, she definitely hit her head. And when she did, she hit hard enough to cause a small concussion. But the good news: it’s nothing too serious. But you have the concussion, plus, the blood loss—she just has some memory loss.” Bulma calmly explained, looking at Skya; she seemed very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Ok girly…” Vegeta started; he wanted answers. But he was interrupted.</p><p>“How would you like to take a shower? I have extra clothes you could wear.” Bulma said kindly, looking at Skya; her dress was trashed and drenched in blood.</p><p>“Oh umm… I have clothes… Wh-where’s my bag?” Skya asked, looking around.</p><p>“This?” Bulma asked, picking up her bag.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it; it has all my things in it.” Skya said, taking her bag from Bulma.</p><p>“How do you have all of your things in that?” Bulla asked, confused and interested at the same time.</p><p>“Bulla, don’t be rude.” Bulma said right away.</p><p>“It’s ok. My bag is enchanted to fit anything and everything I need in it.” Skya answered softly.</p><p>“That’s so cool.” Bulla said, interested.</p><p>“Bulla—go out and make sure everyone is entertained. Trunks and Vegeta, you go as well. Come on Skya. Let’s get you cleaned up. You’ll feel a lot better. Trust me.” Bulma said with a smile, dragging Skya to her and Vegeta’s bedroom bathroom.</p><p>"How much do you think she weighs?" Bulla asked as they walked out to the kitchen.</p><p>"Who knows?" Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed; he wanted answers—bad.</p><p>"Probably not much if Mom's able to drag her around." Trunks calmly said with a sigh.</p><p>"This is true." Bulla and Vegeta said at the same time.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Twenty-Odd Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Oh, just look at you; you look absolutely adorable. But seriously—how do you feel now?” Bulma happily exclaimed and then seriously asked when Skya walked out of the bathroom. </p><p>Skya was now wearing a pink and yellow spaghetti strapped dress with a light peach sweater, pink thigh high socks, purple shoes, her necklace, and her blue rose tucked in her right ear.</p><p>“A little better—still a little sore.” Skya honestly answered.</p><p>“What is that on your forehead?” Bulma asked, noticing the crescent moon in the center of Skya’s forehead.</p><p>“Huh?” Skya asked, confused, feeling her forehead.</p><p>“What is taking so damn long?” Vegeta asked, walking in—no knocking or nothing—he just walked in.</p><p>“What the hell, Vegeta?! What if she had been naked?!” Bulma yelled, causing Skya to turn bright red.</p><p>“Well, she’s clearly not. What is taking you so damn long?!” Vegeta asked again.</p><p>“Is everything ok in here?” Trunks asked, walking in with his hand over his eyes, after knocking.</p><p>“You can look; she’s not naked. At least he knocked…” Bulma calmly said before narrowing her eyes at Vegeta.</p><p>“Is she done in the bathroom now? Can we all discuss what’s going on?” Vegeta impatiently asked, tapping his fingers on his arms and his right foot on the floor.</p><p>“What’s going on out there?” Bulma asked, ignoring Vegeta.</p><p>“Not much; everyone is just wondering what’s going on.” Trunks said, looking at Skya, who was shyly looking down.</p><p>"Hey, don't ignore me." Vegeta said right away, having a tizzy.</p><p>“Of course… Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Well Skya, it’s time to meet everyone—and explain what’s going on. One day. That’s all I ask. One day. Can’t we have one day where there is no fighting or anything?” Bulma sighed and then fussed.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Skya said, ashamed. This was her fault; she did come to tell them.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t worry, Dear; it’s not your fault.” Bulma said, shocking Skya with the sudden change in attitude.</p><p>“You’ll get used to that…” Vegeta mumbled, following Bulma out as she led the way.</p><p>“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Gohan asked with a smile.</p><p>“I’m ok…” Skya softly said, squinting a little; he looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him.</p><p>“Skya, you don’t remember them because of your head injury, but that’s Gohan and Videl; they brought you to us. That is their daughter, Pan. That is Gohan's younger brother, Goten and their parents, Goku and Chi-Chi. That’s Krillin and his wife, Lazuli, or just 18 and their daughter, Maron. That’s Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi. As I’ve told you, I’m Bulma, the wife of Vegeta; and these are our children, Trunks, and Bulla. Everyone, this is Skya, and she has news.” Bulma said, introducing everyone.</p><p>“Hi.” “It’s nice to meet you.” Everyone said at once.</p><p>“Now—for you… What do you mean by your father thinks I killed your mother and Saiyans are destroying other planets?” Vegeta asked Skya right away, pretty much demanding an answer; he just couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>“Oh. Umm…” Skya started, fiddling with her hands, nervously.</p><p>“Vegeta, don’t be so brash! Give her time. You’ll get your answers. You’re making her nervous.” Bulma said right away.</p><p>“I-it’s ok. Daddy said that because the people who are destroying the planets have ape tails, they must be Saiyans—as they are the only ones with ape tails. He said that about the people who killed Mom as well. But I seen the thing that killed Mom; it was a purple and white lizard machine.” Skya explained, trying to remember everything.</p><p>“How long ago was your mother killed?” Vegeta asked with a sigh; he couldn’t quite remember.</p><p>“Ummm… I was five—so, eleven years ago.” Skya answered honestly.</p><p>Vegeta just stared at her—staring deep into her eyes.</p><p>“Umm… Mr. Vegeta?” Skya started.</p><p>“It’s impossible.” Vegeta said, confusing Skya even more.</p><p>“What?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“It’s impossible for me to have attacked your planet—or any planets eleven years ago. I lost my tail way before any of that happened. In fact, I lost my tail way before you were born—before Trunks was born. So, I don’t know what your dad saw that day, but it wasn’t Saiyans. The only full Saiyans left are me and Kakarot. The rest of the Saiyan race are our offspring; they’re only half Saiyan. So, therefore, again, I highly doubt your dad saw any Saiyans.” Vegeta said, looking directly into Skya’s eyes.</p><p>“That’s what I said—but he didn’t believe me. I tried telling him it was a big purple mechanical lizard thing.” Skya said, looking back at Vegeta.</p><p>“That sounds a lot like Frieza.” Gohan said, thinking about it.</p><p>“What?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“You described an enemy we defeated a few years ago; his name was Frieza…” Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Oh…” Skya said, somewhat understanding.</p><p>“Yeah… So, it seems…” Vegeta started, only to stop when something about Skya caught his attention.</p><p>“Vegeta?” “Dad?” Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, and Goku asked, looking at him; Vegeta rarely ever stops mid-sentence.</p><p>“Hold on a second.” Vegeta mumbled, walking back over to Skya, getting Trunks’s attention right away.</p><p>“Mr. Vegeta?” Skya asked softly, confused, looking at Vegeta.</p><p>“Hold still.” Vegeta simply said, tilting her chin up before moving her bangs aside. He then his thumb to rub directly over the center over her forehead—directly over the crescent moon.</p><p>“You have a crescent moon on the center of your forehead; it seems to be the real deal. I thought you were the princess of Venus, not the moon. Explain this to me.” Vegeta demanded, lowering her chin a little.</p><p>“Vegeta, let her go right now!” Bulma yelled, immediately pulling Vegeta away from Skya.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, standing in front of Skya.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Skya said, a bit dazed and confused. The people of Venus had asked them about the crescent moon on Skya's forehead—but nobody had just grabbed her like that before:</p><p>Goro couldn’t answer because he didn’t know.</p><p>Stella would always say she and Skya were related.</p><p>Skya wasn’t allowed to talk to people. </p><p>“Sorry…” Skya softly said after a few minutes before falling to her knees, after having her breath taken away when she looked into Trunks’s eyes.</p><p>“Is she ok?” Everyone, but Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta asked, concerned.</p><p>“I’m ok…” Skya managed to get out.</p><p>“They’re connecting; they’re mates and are meant to be.” Vegeta said, getting Skya’s attention right away.</p><p>“No—Cassius is my mate…” Skya said, looking past Trunks and at Vegeta.</p><p>“Who?” Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma asked right away.</p><p>“He’s from Jupiter—the only survivor from there. Daddy said that we were to be married and we were supposed to start having a family.” Skya sadly said, sighing while looking down.</p><p>“You sound thrilled.” Bulma said, immediately picking up on her sadness, just like everyone else there.</p><p>“No, I’m not; I don’t like him one bit. But what can I do? I have to do what Daddy says—it’s for our planet.” Skya said sadly.</p><p>“Ok, listen up here, Girly! It’s obvious you don’t understand; so, let me educate you! Trunks is your true mate; I watched as you two connected! Connecting is when a Saiyan connects with his or her mate.” Vegeta explained.</p><p>“But I’m not a Saiyan.” Skya said quietly.</p><p>“No, but Trunks is—well, half. But it still counts. And you—you’re not human—you’re a Venarian. Venarians also have the ability to connect with others. I saw you connect with him just as much as he connected with you. You two are fully connected. That’s why it feels like your breath is being sucked out of your bodies when you look each other in the eyes. So, therefore, that Cassius guy can fuck off!” Vegeta exclaimed, shocking Skya.</p><p>“I-I think I-I’ll call Daddy and let him know what’s going on now. Maybe he’ll call off this senseless war.” Skya said, looking around.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Is there somewhere private I can go?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“Oh, yeah; follow me.” Bulma kindly said, showing her to a room.</p><p>“There you go.” Bulma said, giving her some space.</p><p>“Thank you.” Skya softly said as she opened her communication device.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Ten Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>After a few minutes and three calls later, Skya emerged from the room with a disappointed face as she sighed.</p><p>“Something wrong, Dear? What did your dad have to say?” Bulma asked as she and everyone else stared at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>“Umm… He didn’t pick up; I’ll have to try again later—or hope he calls back.” Skya replied.</p><p>“Oh, ok…” Bulma started but was interrupted.</p><p>“So Princess, do you want to explain to me why you have the mark of the royal moon family?” Vegeta asked again, still in a demanding tone.</p><p>“Mom said we’re related to them; she said that hundreds of years ago, Princess Serenity fell in love with the prince of Earth. After a few years, they had two children: a daughter, and then, out of some miracle or something, they had a son several years later. They say that up until then, the royal moon family has only ever had one child—a girl. They once had twins-both girls. But there has never been a boy born into the royal moon family. Venus is the same way—the royal family has only ever had girls. Anyways, years later, Serenity’s son fell in love with the princess of Venus, they later married, joining Earth, the Moon, and Venus together in an alliance.” Skya honestly explained.</p><p>“So, what else are you, then? Venarian, Lunarian, and what else?” Vegeta asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“What is Goro? Because he sure as hell isn’t a Venarian.” Vegeta seriously said, really confusing Skya; he saw that right away in her eyes.</p><p>“Dad—what are you doing?” Trunks asked as he watched Vegeta stop mere inches in front of Skya and just stared at her.</p><p>“He’s not your dad, is he?” Vegeta asked, looking Skya in the eyes, where he only saw more confusion.</p><p>“Vegeta, that’s enough; don’t confuse, stress, or upset her. Come on, Dear; don’t mind him. Just breathe, relax, and enjoy the party.” Bulma said with a smile.</p><p>“No thank you; I don’t like tea…” Skya said, getting a confused look from Bulma and others.</p><p>“No, Dear—not tea, party.” Bulma tried again.</p><p>“But I don’t like full tea.” Skya said again; this time, she was confused.</p><p>“Woman, let me try.” Vegeta said to Bulma before speaking to Skya, “She means shindig. Do you want to come to a shindig?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Oh! I don’t know—I’ve never been to a shindig before. My dad used to throw them for him and his friends all the time, but I was never allowed to go; I was always in bed—well, supposed to be. It’s very hard to sleep when all you can hear is music, blasting everywhere. Or— Never mind; it’s nothing.” Skya softly said.</p><p>“Oh, you’d love it; come to our par— er—shindig and have a good time.” Bulma pleaded.</p><p>“Yeah, you can hang out with me. I could actually have a girl around my own age to hang out with. Wait—just how old are you?” Bulla asked.</p><p>“I just turned sixteen six weeks ago.” Skya replied softly.</p><p>“Awesome! We’re the same age! All the other girls around here are either older or younger than me by quite a few years. I think you and I are going to be great friends! We can stay up all night talking about boys and such; it’ll be so great! Don’t you think?” Bulla asked, all sparkly-eyed.</p><p>“Uhh… I uh… I don’t really know how long I’ll be staying… I don’t know much about Earth. I’m sure Daddy, after he gets done yelling at me, will want me back home…” Skya started but was interrupted.</p><p>“But I thought you and Trunks were mates and were meant to be.” Bulla said, confused.</p><p>“They are…” Vegeta said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Don’t you like earth and us?” Bulla asked again, making Skya feel guilty.</p><p>“Bulla behave…” Bulma sighed; she could see just how confused Skya was. She gets it: Skya just came from Venus to Earth—somewhere she's never been before. She doesn't know people here or their customs. She went from a place where she was raped and tortured—probably daily, to a place that will treat her fairly. And to be told that she is supposed to be with someone she just met? It must all be very disorienting for Skya.</p><p>“Oh, Earth is lovely from what I’ve seen so far. And you have all been so nice, but I can’t stay here; I don’t have anywhere to stay—and I don’t know how anything works here. I barely know how anything works back home on Venus—but that might have something to do with Daddy not wanting to teach me anything. Oh, well... I guess—what can I do?” Skya asked, more to herself, but Bulma took that as asking them.</p><p>“You can stay here with us! I mean, you and Trunks are soulmates and are meant to be together forever. Don’t worry about your father; if he doesn’t listen to you, Vegeta will take care of explaining everything to him. So, come to my shindig, get to know Trunks and everyone else. Have fun, and don’t worry about your dad and that Cassius guy. And welcome to the family.” Bulma explained happily; she looked like she wanted to hug her but wouldn’t for a few different reasons.</p><p>“O-ok.” Skya stuttered out, knowing she wasn’t going to win against this woman she just met; she was married to Vegeta after all.</p><p>“Good… Now, are you hungry? Oh, I’ll just make you a plate.” Bulma said, disappearing into the kitchen before Skya could say anything.</p><p>“Uh… Uh… Uhh…” Skya said in utter shock and disbelief.</p><p>“You’ll get used to that…” Everyone said at the same time.</p><p>“I heard that!” Bulma called from the kitchen.</p><p>“So—Trunks’s proper mate, huh? Maybe you’ll be able to keep him in line.” Bulla said with a smile.</p><p>“Bulla! Your brother is a very responsible, mature young man! I didn’t know what you grew up eating—or even if we had the same types of food. So, I just brought you a little bit of everything.” Bulma exclaimed, a bit frustrated, and then calmly said, walking out with a few plates of food.</p><p>“Mom!!! I know that!! Kami—I was just kidding around!” Bulla yelled, embarrassed while Skya just stared at all the food in shock. </p><p>“So, where are you from; I’ve never seen you at school or around town.” Bulla said, looking at Skya.</p><p>“I’m from Venus.” Skya said softly, picking around at the food.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so cool. The planet of love and beauty, right? What’s it like there?” Bulla excitedly asked as she sat down. </p><p>Bulma made Skya sit down; Trunks stood there, watching, and listening along with everyone else.</p><p>“It’s nice—different from here, that’s for sure. Venus used to be the planet of love and beauty, but that all changed after Mom died. Now, all it is, is talk about war and such. Earth is so much nicer. Granted, we don’t have big metal monsters that try to kill you when you just try to walk somewhere.” Skya said, making Gohan and Videl laugh a little.</p><p>“That wasn’t a monster; that was a car. Cars transport humans from place to place.” Gohan explained with a smile.</p><p>“But why don’t they just walk or fly?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Well, first off—humans can’t fly. And some places are just too far to walk.” Bulma explained calmly.</p><p>“Oh, I see. I thought humans could fly…” Skya said, kind of sighing.</p><p>“Do your people fly?” Videl curiously asked.</p><p>“Most of my people can, yes. But there are some, like me, who can’t.” Skya explained.</p><p>“So, you can’t fly? And you don’t have cars. You must walk everywhere.” Bulla said, hitting her hand in her fist.</p><p>“No, I can’t fly; but I can teleport—kind of—sometimes. And I’m normally not allowed to leave home. I mainly roam around my home or stay in my room—waiting day after day. It’s actually quite boring—not being able to go anywhere or do anything.” Skya sighed.</p><p>“You can teleport? That’s soo cool!” Bulla excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>“What do you mean you can kind of—sometimes teleport? I didn’t think Venarians could teleport whatsoever.” Vegeta said, confused, looking at her.</p><p>“Oh… Well, I’m different. When I was little, before my mom died; she used to tell me I was a special, rare gem. She used to say that, because, unlike others of my race, I have very little power. But the powers I do have, I shouldn’t. What I can do—or rather, what I should be able to do, is bring people back from the dead, heal the dying, give immortality and I can kind of, sometimes teleport. I’m not very good at any of that. I usually get sick and sleep for a long time when teleporting—but I’ve been practicing. My cat Solar: she was worried about me coming here via teleportation because she didn’t know I had been practicing. The last time she seen me try—before all the practice; she said I slept for two weeks—so, yeah.” Skya said, waving it off.</p><p>“So, you can bring the dead back, heal the dying, and give immortality then?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Kind of. I’m only really good at healing the dying or injured. So, basically, I can heal other’s wounds, and keep them from dying; however, I cannot heal myself whatsoever. I’m also pretty good at giving immortality. But that just kind of happens on its own—usually when I’m around someone. Like all of you; you’re all immortal now. Bringing the dead back—well, that’s really hard to do; I only have a few chances to bring a single person back. I tried at bringing my mom back—but I failed all three times. Daddy, he keeps trying to get me to practice and bring back his men—but I haven’t been able to. I try, and I fail; he just gets really mad at me, and says I need to practice and study more. That I was to be greater than the last Venarian who could do all the things I’m supposed to be able to do. But the last Venarian to have those abilities also had all the abilities a normal Venarian has, that I don’t.” Skya sighed, slightly indifferent.</p><p>“You don’t seem too upset…” Bulma said as she sat down.</p><p>“I am in the sense, that I wish daddy would understand that I’ve been trying. I’m not in the sense, that I really don’t care to bring the dead back anymore. There’s a saying we have; it’s “the dead are better off dead.” Or was it “the dead is better left alone?” It’s one of the two, but I can’t really remember which one it was. Oh, well—with my luck—if I were to bring someone back, they’d probably come back as zombies.” Skya said, closing her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s up to you on what you want to do or don’t want to do.” Bulma said calmly as they all listened to what Skya had to say.</p><p>“Is there a bathroom I can use?” Skya asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah. Bulla, can you please show her where it is?” Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.</p><p>“Sure. Follow me.” Bulla said, standing up before leading Skya inside.</p><p>“She’s such a lovely girl.” Bulma happily said.</p><p>“She’s such a confused girl.” Vegeta said, annoyed.</p><p>“I think she’s a very scared girl.” Trunks simply said.</p><p>“You got that too, huh?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Trunks replied.</p><p>“She sure is hot though!” Goten said, walking in, pissing Trunks off.</p><p>“Goten…” Trunks growled.</p><p>“Uh-oh! Sorry! I forgot!” Goten yelled, flying out of the house, followed by Trunks.</p><p>“Those boys…” Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed.</p><p>“They get it from their dads.” Chi-Chi said shortly after.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true. Speaking of which—Vegeta, Goku; go get your sons!” Bulma exclaimed while Chi-Chi just gave them looks.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Vegeta mumbled as he took off.</p><p>“We’ll be right back.” Goku said, laughing as he too took off.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Ten Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Ok—we’re back!” Vegeta said as he, Goku, and the boys came in.</p><p>“Sorry mom; I shouldn’t have said that.” Goten said simply.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry too; I should’ve reacted better—wow…” Trunks said to his mother and then finally noticed what Skya was wearing when she walked back out.</p><p>“What’s the princess of Venus doing here?” Piccolo asked when he arrived—several hours late.</p><p>“You know her?” Bulma asked, shocked.</p><p>“Kind of. From what I understand, she’s supposed to be marrying the prince of Jupiter so that their two planets would join in an alliance.” Piccolo stated.</p><p>“But that’s not possible. I’m sorry—I mean no disrespect…” Skya said slowly as she lightly bowed to Piccolo; she knew who he was.</p><p>“Why is that not possible, princess?” Piccolo asked as Trunks walked over and watched them, ready to defend Skya if need be.</p><p>“Because Jupiter’s been destroyed; Cassius is the only one left.” Skya said softly.</p><p>“That, and she’s Trunks’s mate—or she will be. They’ve connected.” Vegeta added in.</p><p>“Hahaha! You truly are as foolish and naive as others have said. Sorry, I’m not trying to make fun of you, Princess. But Jupiter hasn’t been destroyed. Sure, many planets have been destroyed as of late, but Jupiter still stands—its people striving just fine. I don’t really know what you’ve been told—or why you’ve been told what you’ve been told; but it’s obviously a blatant lie.” Piccolo said to a very confused Skya, who looked like she was going to cry or have a panic attack.</p><p>“Princess, if I may…” Piccolo started.</p><p>“Yes?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“I didn’t really know your father—but what I did know, is that he is nothing but a snake in the grass. Your mother: she was a beautiful, kind woman. You look a lot like her by the way. Your mother didn’t look at Namekians as dangerous beings, who would rape their woman and children like some cultures did. If I may—your mother once told me to follow my heart and dreams. And you know what I did? I didn’t listen until it was too late—and I lost a lot. However, when I did start—as much as I hate to admit it; I made a lot of really good friends. Some of them are incredibly annoying, (Goku) but they’re still there. Now, I’m going to tell you what your mother told me: follow your heart and dreams before it’s too late. If you’re happy here, on Earth—and you have a mate or whatever; then stay here. If you’re not happy back on Venus—which, it seems like you’re not—and you’re being lied to; then stay here. If you want to go home and be miserable, I can’t stop you. However, I think you should stay where you’re happy. I’ve known Trunks his whole life; I can tell you he’s a great guy and will treat you right.” Piccolo said that last part very clearly.</p><p>“What was with that last part Piccolo?” Goku asked, immediately picking up on something.</p><p>“It’s not my place to say. But I will say, I’ve heard what has happened. It’s just plain sick and wrong.” Piccolo said simply.</p><p>“So, what happened?” Bulla asked, confused, but everyone else picked up on it and looked directly at Skya—except for Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl—who already knew.</p><p>Just as Bulma was going to say something, Skya’s communication device started beeping, indicating that her father was contacting her…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me a few minutes, please.” Skya said as she went inside; she made it to the living room before turning on her device.</p><p>“Hi, Daddy…” Skya started as she picked up.</p><p><em>“Don’t “hi Daddy” me! Where the hell are you? I’ll tell you where you’re not; you’re certainly not in your room getting ready to prepare for your next round of lovemaking with Cassius</em>—<em>to give me fighting grandchildren! You had better tell me where the Hell on Venus you are so, I can come get you</em>—<em>or, have Cassius come get you! We’re both worried sick; we’ve been looking for you for hours now!”</em> Goro yelled at Skya—so loud that everyone could hear him; they could also hear Skya’s voice crack as she replied to her father.</p><p>“Wow…” 18 said, rolling her eyes while Trunks stood there shaking; he knew, however, that he couldn’t do anything just yet.</p><p>“But I-I don’t love Cassius. I-I don’t even like him…” Skya started, only to be interrupted.</p><p><em>“Excuse me, young lady! What the hell do you mean that you don’t love, or even like him?! He is your betrothed, as you are his! I don’t give a fuck if you’re uncomfortable with the fact that he’s thirty-one or not; he’s the one I chose for you</em>—<em>and that’s that. Now, where the hell are you?! I’m coming to get you right now!”</em> Goro yelled again; it was really starting to piss Trunks and Vegeta off.</p><p>“Why that son of a bitch…” Trunks growled, about ready to snap at him.</p><p>“Calm down. Let the girl handle this until she can’t.” Piccolo and Vegeta said at the same time.</p><p>“It’ll take you over a year to get here…” Skya softly said.</p><p><em>“Excuse me! What do you mean it’ll take me over a year to get to you?”</em> Goro asked, pissed off.</p><p>“It’ll take you over a year to get to Earth. That’s what you told Cassius and your men.” Skya said, trying to be brave against her father.</p><p><em>“Don’t you dare tell me that you’re on Earth!”</em> Goro furiously yelled.</p><p>“Ok… I won’t tell you that I teleported to Earth earlier today.” Skya simply and softly said.</p><p><em>“Goro, what’s going on? Oh, Skya</em>—<em>you’re ok. Where are you; I’ll come get you.”</em> Cassius said, coming into view.</p><p><em>“Don’t waste your energy; she’s on Earth. What she’s doing there is beyond me, but she’s there; she teleported there! Now, little girl; you teleport back home and tell us why you’ve decided to disobey us, leave your home</em>—<em>let alone your room and mate to go to Earth! Your insubordinate behavior is really starting to piss me off!”</em> Goro yelled, demanding answers while Cassius crossed his arms, giving her a dirty look.</p><p>“I came to find Mr. Vegeta and tell him what was going on; I wanted to hear his side of the story. And daddy, I was right; Mr. Vegeta and the other Saiyans didn’t attack us—or any other planets. He lost his tail way before any of this started happening. And as for the other Saiyans—they weren’t involved either. Daddy, Mr. Vegeta is actually very nice. He has a chip or something on his shoulder, but he’s very nice. And he has a son; his name is Trunks and—” Skya started, with a smile and a new sparkle in her eyes that pissed her father and Cassius off. </p><p>Goro had enough, interrupted, and started yelling at her.</p><p><em>“<strong>SILENCE</strong>! Now, you listen here little miss; I see that smile on your face and look in your eyes. The only man you are to ever talk about with a smile like that and that look in your eyes is Cassius! I do not care whether or not you love or even like him</em>—<em>or that he’s thirty-one! He is the man I have chosen for you; you know the rules! As the last remaining member of Jupiter…”</em> Goro started, but now, it was Skya’s turn to interrupt.</p><p>“That’s a lie and you know it!” Skya cried.</p><p><em>“Excuse me!”</em> Both Goro and Cassius roared, furious.</p><p>“I know he’s not the last survivor of Jupiter. I also know that Jupiter wasn’t destroyed. A man—a Namekian told me so. He said it was just fine—and its people are striving just fine as well.” Skya simply said, still trying, but slowly failing at being brave.</p><p><em>“And you believe him? You know Namekians are nothing but lying rapists, who can’t control their urges for little children.”</em> Goro replied simply with a wicked smile.</p><p>“Yes, I believe him; mama would always say otherwise. She always said how kind they treated her the last time they met. As for Trunks and me—Mr. Vegeta said that we connected and that he was my true mate. And I believe him when he says he didn’t kill mama or those other planets. Daddy, you got it all wrong.” Skya said as calmly as she could, but everyone could hear the shakiness in her voice.</p><p><em>“You just had to go and mess everything up, didn’t you, girl? You just had to go to Earth and throw everything I had planned, out the window?”</em> Goro asked, confusing Skya and causing shock and anger to Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and others.</p><p>“I-I don’t follow…” Skya said, confused.</p><p><em>“Of course, you don’t you, stupid girl! Kami, you’re just like your fucking parents; you have to get in the way of everything! I should’ve gotten rid of you like I did your mother and father! Setting up those stupid Saiyans was the perfect plan! And then I would have the perfect grandchildren from two superior races: the Venarian princess and the Juptarian Prince. It would’ve been a perfect alliance! I let him have you and do what he wished with you; he was going to plant his seeds in you</em>—<em>whether you liked it or not! And you know what he told me</em>—<em>do you? He told me you moved around and struggled too much! Why? And just how aren't you pregnant yet? Are you not fertile or something? From what I understand, he cums deep every time. And yet, you’re still not pregnant! I gave you everything! And this is the thanks I get? After all the kind and generous things we have done for you, you go and do something like this! You just had to go to Earth and talk with Vegeta and a Namekian! God, you’re such a screwup</em>—<em>a mistake!”</em> Goro yelled, causing Skya to sink to her knees and start to cry.</p><p>“Yo-you ha-had ma-mama killed? An-and wh-what d-d-do yo-you mea-mean m-my fat-father? I-I-I thou-thought yo-you we-were m-my dad!” Skya cried, screaming, choking on tears and snot.</p><p><em>“Your father was just some nobody who got in my way</em>—<em>some guy who was your mother’s proper mate. Proper mate? That’s all just a bullshit! Your mother was mine</em>—<em>no matter what she thought. I just had to take care of business first. You were just a baby when I killed him</em>—<em>struck him down. I stabbed him through the stomach, head, and heart</em>—<em>all at the same time</em>—<em>while he was holding you. Then, I pinned it all on King Vegeta. Then I murdered his wife as “revenge.” I will say, it was my greatest feat to this day. Watching as they begged for their lives. Too bad their stupid offspring weren’t there as well</em>—<em>I would’ve killed them as well. Then there wouldn’t be any of this silly nonsense of you and his son being mates or whatever… Oh well</em>—<em>I’ll just have to take care of this Trunks character, won’t I? And you will watch; it’ll be your lesson at the time. So, lit—”</em> Goro explained with an evil smile—until he was interrupted by Vegeta, who had had enough by that point.</p><p>“Trunks, go.” Vegeta said, walking over to Skya.</p><p>When he got to her, he grabbed the communication device and started talking to Goro.</p><p>“Give me that. Shut up. Hey Goro, remember me—Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans? Yeah, I’m still alive—I escaped Frieza. And now, I am king of the Saiyans—granted there aren’t too many of us left. I knew you couldn’t be trusted! I told Stella you couldn’t be trusted, but she trusted you anyway—said that you wouldn’t do anything to betray her trust. I knew you were a dirty king and husband. I knew you were going to do something, but I didn’t know you’d go this far! As for Skya—she’s a good kid. I don’t even know her, and I can tell she’s a good kid! And my kid, Trunks; he’s probably way better and stronger than your Cassius douche; he's probably better in bed as well! My race is far superior then any Juptarian I’ve ever known! As for Venarians—they used to be at the same power level as the Saiyan race. But then you took over; you made them weaker than what they should be. Oh, and going back to my boy—<strong><em>he is</em></strong> Skya’s true mate and <strong><em>she’s his</em></strong>! They connected and you know damn well that that’s the law and can’t be broken. So, you and Cassius can fuck off! I suppose we’ll see you in a little over a year’s time—and we’ll be ready! Now that I know the truth about my mother’s death, I will have my revenge. I will also avenge the girl's parents. Oh, before I hang up, here’s what a <em>true</em> mate is supposed to do.” Vegeta said, pointing the communicator towards Trunks and Skya.  </p><p>“I’m sorry. Just go along with it.” Trunks sincerely said, gently tucking some hair behind Skya’s ear before carefully pinning her to the ground. She gasped in surprise as she clutched his shirt, allowing him to push her down gently and pin her in place.</p><p><em>“You filthy son of a bitch! Get your filthy hands off of her; she doesn’t belong to you!”</em> Goro yelled furiously, watching Trunks place his hands on either side of Skya. He then put his forehead directly on hers, making it look like he was kissing her.</p><p>"Shh... Just hold on for a little bit." Trunks whispered in Skya's ear when he heard her breath hitch small whimpers.</p><p><em>“Get your hands off my property!”</em> Cassius yelled in rage.  </p><p>“Goodbye and have a nice day.” Vegeta sarcastically said as he turned the communicator off. </p><p>Once Vegeta hung up on Goro, Trunks pulled away from a very red Skya.</p><p>“Girl, do you have anyone you contact aside from Goro?” Vegeta asked, looking at a very flustered Skya.</p><p>“N-no. Wh-why d-do yo-you as-ask?” Skya stuttered out.</p><p>“No reason in particular. Although, you won’t be needing this anymore.” Vegeta said, destroying the communicator just as it started beeping, indicating that Goro was attempting to call again.</p><p>“Vegeta! What did you go and do that for? Look at her!” Bulma yelled, furious at her husband.</p><p>“Woman, she don’t need someone like him in her life—not if he’s going to treat her like that! I understand my father may have been a major ass, but he would never let me rape anyone—or let anyone rape me just because he wanted the perfect grandchildren! My father also would never have my mother killed! That man had, not only her mother killed but also her real father; he also let some guy rape her! You tell me; do you think that that’s right in any way, shape, or form?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.</p><p>“No—but you didn’t have to be so harsh and destroy that thing!” Bulma shot back.</p><p>“If I hadn’t, he would’ve kept calling and harassing her. I get she’s stressed out already but having him calling and harassing her would just make it worse for her! And again, she doesn’t need any of that or them! Besides, she has us now anyways. We’re not here to replace her parents in any way, shape, or form—but we’ll be here for her and Trunks. Speaking of which… Boy, comfort your woman before you even think about coming back out. You, come with me, and let’s get back to your party and all that shit.” Vegeta said as calmly as he could before dragging Bulma away.</p><p>Trunks just stared at his dad in shock before turning back to Skya. He slowly kneeled in front of her; she was just crying, unable to control her emotions—or breathe.</p><p>“Skya, it's ok; everything’s going be ok. I’m right here.” Trunks said, trying to soothe her.</p><p>When he reached out to gently touch her—just her shoulder, she jerked away.</p><p>“Skya, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Trunks said softly; that’s when he noticed decent-sized bruises on her shoulders and collarbone.</p><p>He knew his mother had said she was covered in bruises, but he didn’t think they were that bad.</p><p>After a few seconds, she looked up with tears in her eyes, blurring her vision as she looked at Trunks.</p><p>“I can only imagine, but you have several bruises—what happened?” Trunks asked, looking at her. As he said, he pretty much already knew the answer.</p><p>“I-its noth-nothing…” Skya stuttered out, looking away, trying to wipe away her tears.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me; I know it’s not nothing.” Trunks sternly said, looking at her as she wiped away her tears.</p><p>“Cas-Cassius—but its fine; I’m used to it. It happens every time—or if I misbehave; then Da—Goro takes care of business…” Skya softly said, her voice cracking.</p><p>“He does that while he’s raping you? That’s not ok. Rape and hurting someone are not ok. I don’t care if you’re used to it, or not; it’s not ok.” Trunks firmly said, kneeling in front of her.</p><p>“What’s rape? I don’t understand.” Skya said, confused.</p><p>“You don’t know what rape is?” Goten asked, shocked as he listened in.</p><p>“Go away!” Trunks yelled, throwing his shoes at him.</p><p>“Rape doesn’t exist on Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, or Venus. To them, women are property that men can do whatever they please. And normally, women just go along with whatever the rules are. Venus used to be different—but then <em>he</em> took over.” Piccolo explained, dragging Goten away.</p><p>“I still don’t understand…” Skya quietly said, kind of looking up.</p><p>“Rape is—rape is when a person—guy or girl— forces another person into having sex. I thought you knew because when you were talking to Goro, it seemed like sex was something you didn’t want and was supposed to be consensual.” Trunks said, looking at her.</p><p>“What’s consensual?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Consensual means permission. Like, in your case—with Cassius, you didn’t give him permission to have sex with you; you did not consent to have sex with him. Do you understand now?” Trunks asked.</p><p>“I think so—rape is bad. But we don’t call it that in Venus. Men get to do as they please now that Da—Goro is king. I just know that mom told me that forcing someone into having sex was wrong. But I couldn’t tell Goro because he chose Cassius for me; Cassius could never do wrong.” Skya said as she looked down with a new batch of tears.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok now; everything is going to be ok. You’re here now, and away from them. You’re safe here.” Trunks gently said as he looked at her; he wanted so badly to touch and hold her but was afraid of scaring her away—or hurting her.</p><p>“Thank you…” Skya softly said through tears as she held her shoulder.</p><p>“Does that hurt?” Trunks asked, concerned as he watched her rub her shoulder.</p><p>“A lot of them hurt. Cassius keeps trying to get me pregnant—so he pushes me down—hard, thinking that’ll keep me from struggling. But I never struggled—not towards the end anyways. I didn’t think there was any point as I was never going to get away. Oh, I guess I was wrong about that. My mom was a seer and saw this coming. Seers are a type of psychic; Mom ability only happened when she was asleep. But anyways... She put a spell on me. I can’t get pregnant until both my mate and I are ready for that. But anyways—earlier today was no different with Cassius… I don’t know why, but I just decided I couldn’t take it anymore. It was either stay, keep doing the same thing—living the same life day after day—and go through another senseless war. So, I figured it was time to get Mr. Vegeta’s side of the story—to find out the truth before I ended it all… I’m sorry; you probably don’t’ want to hear all this…” Skya said, sighing, putting on a brave smile; it was fake as hell.</p><p>“No—I don’t want to hear that you were going to kill yourself. Which, by the way, I’m not going to let happen; not as long as you’re here, with me. All the other stuff I don't mind hearing about—it's actually some very useful information for later down the road. And you don’t have to do that. You don’t have to smile and pretend that you’re happy—or ok with any of this.” Trunks said simply, but seriously. But deep down, he was seething because of what he learned.</p><p>“I’m not happy. I just smile because—because—” Skya just started shaking as she latched onto Trunks and started sobbing, shocking him.</p><p>Honestly, at this moment, Trunks didn’t know what to do—other than to try to comfort her. </p><p>“It’s ok; everything’s going to be ok. Would it be ok if I held you?” Trunks gently asked, trying to coax her.</p><p>Skya didn’t say anything; she just cried and nodded her head as she clutched his shirt and clung to him.</p><p>Trunks smiled as he slowly and gently put his arms around her, pulling her up to him as he began gradually rubbing her back.</p><p>She was now kneeling in his lap with her face in his shoulder—still crying, but not shaking anymore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Trunks?” Skya asked, looking up, into his eye; they both had their breaths taken away as soon as she did.</p><p>“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked, rubbing the side of her face, rubbing her tears away.</p><p>“I…” Skya started, and then pulled away, looked down, blushing.</p><p>“What is it?” Trunks asked again, this time a bit disappointed; he missed the feel of her skin and her warmth already.</p><p>“I-I’ve never felt this way before. My stomach feels funny—like there's something flying around. My chest and heart feel funny as well—tight and fast beats—faster than normal. It only happens when I'm around you...” Skya softly admitted, holding her hand at her chest, still blushing.</p><p>“I know how you feel. I’ve dated other girls before—but it’s never felt like this before. But that’s what connecting does, I suppose—it connects us with the one we’re meant to be with. And with us—because we’re both immortal—it’s meant to be forever.” Trunks said as he gently took her hand in his. “It’s called love—true love.” Trunks finished, causing her to look directly at him again.</p><p>“Wi-will that happen every time?” Skya asked as their breath was taken away again.</p><p>“I don’t know. But I have a very important question for you.” Trunks said while resting his hand on her cheek.</p><p>“What is it?” Skya asked, curious, looking at him.</p><p>“How is everything over here?” Bulma asked, interrupting them.</p><p>“Mom…” Trunks growled, annoyed, and slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“What?” Bulma asked, confused while everyone in the background shook their head.</p><p>“Never mind…” Trunks mumbled, looking down.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Sweetie?” Bulma asked kindly, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Umm… I’m ok.” Skya softly said, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“You really are too cute. Would it be ok if I hugged you?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Y-yo-you want to hug me?” Skya asked, shocked; the last person to want to hug her was her mother.</p><p>“Of course. If you’ll let me, that is. You’re family now…” Bulma said with a smile.</p><p>“But we just met…” Skya said, still confused.</p><p>“Yes, but you’re Trunks’s proper mate. I know we just met, but I can see that Trunks already really cares about you; I can also tell—just by looking in your eyes and at your body language, you like him as well. And as long as both of you are happy and want to be together, you’re family and will be treated as such. We’re not trying to replace your family or anything like that, but we’re all here for you—to add on to your family. So, hopefully, one day, you’ll be comfortable enough to consider us family as well.” Bulma calmly explained, looking at Skya, whose face started to flush before tears began flowing again. She then slowly moved to Bulma and put her face in her shoulder and cried.</p><p>“Oh, Sweetie…” Bulma gently cooed as she went to hug her, taking that as permission.</p><p>After a few seconds, Bulma tightened her grip a little; Trunks heard Skya gasp and squeak a little.</p><p>“Mom. Mom!” Trunks exclaimed, getting Bulma's attention.</p><p>“What?” Bulma asked, oblivious to the fact that she was unintentionally hurting Skya.</p><p>“You need to let her go—or at least loosen your grip.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.</p><p>“Oh, sorry; I just got really excited! My baby boy has finally found his soulmate!” Bulma exclaimed with excitement, embarrassing Trunks.</p><p>“Mom…” Trunks sighed, putting his face in his hands.</p><p>By the time he looked up, Bulma had drug Skya away—back to the party.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Throughout the rest of the party, Skya got to know everyone and everyone her. </p><p>Trunks kept a close eye on her and didn’t stray far from her.</p><p>As the night went on, it became clear to everyone just how much pain Skya was actually in; she tried to hide the fact, but she kept rubbing her shoulders, neck, back, stomach, and hips.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming.” Bulma said with a smile as everyone started leaving.</p><p>“Thank you for having us.” Chi-Chi, Videl, and 18 calmly said.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Skya. Stay out of the street from now on.” Gohan said with a smile as held onto Videl.</p><p>Somewhere during the night—much to Vegeta’s disdain, Bulla and Goten connected.</p><p>Usually, Trunks would say something, but he didn’t care; he had Skya—who would soon be his.</p><p>“Can I use the bathroom again?” Skya asked softly.</p><p>“Of course, Sweetie; go ahead. You don’t have to ask; you can just go.” Bulma said with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you.” Skya said, heading to the bathroom with her bag.</p><p>“Hey.” Piccolo said, stepping in front of Trunks, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Yeah?” Trunks asked, looking at Piccolo.</p><p>“I’ll be around, to keep an eye on Skya. It has nothing to do with you; I know you’ll protect her. But that won’t be enough—just to keep her safe.” Piccolo said seriously.</p><p>“What do you know?” Vegeta asked right away, demanding an answer.</p><p>“Not my place to say; I’m just keeping a promise I made to her mother years ago.” Piccolo stoically said.</p><p>Vegeta was about to say something when Skya walked out—this time wearing blue, pink, and white tie-dye sleep pants that stopped a few inches above her ankles. She also wore a matching sleep shirt with sleeves that stopped just below her elbows; Trunks couldn’t stop staring at her.</p><p>“Ummm…” Skya nervously started.</p><p>“What is it, Sweetie?” Bulma kindly asked.</p><p>“Wherever I’ll be staying—will I be able to keep Solar, Eclipse, Saturn, and Twilight?” Skya softly asked, fidgeting.</p><p>“Of course. And as we’ve said before, you’ll stay here. You can either share a room with Trunks or have your own room; it’s up to you.” Bulma said with a smile; she knew better than to try to keep Trunks away from his mate if they wanted to be together.</p><p>“Ummm… Either way…” Skya softly said.</p><p>“I’d like a say in all of this.” A familiar voice to Skya, Vegeta, and Piccolo said calmly, but seriously.</p><p>“Mom?” Skya asked, shocked.</p><p>Just then, a light appeared but was replaced with a ghostly version of Stella.</p><p>“Hi, Baby, Vegeta, Piccolo, family, friends—and Trunks.” Stella said, looking around, stopping at Trunks.</p><p>“Not a full Saiyan. Hmm... Half-human?” Stella asked, looking from Trunks, to Vegeta, to Bulma.</p><p>“Yes.” The three said calmly.</p><p>“Oh, well, that’s good. The mating rules no longer apply.” Stella said, causing Vegeta to fall over.</p><p>“Mating rules?” Everyone except for Vegeta and Piccolo asked, confused.</p><p>“Yes, mating rules. Under law, the mate of any son of Saiyan royalty must mate with their mate’s father. So, that means, Vegeta would’ve had to have sex with Skya at least once. However, that rule only applies to full Saiyans; your son is only half. And not only Saiyan, but also half Earthling human. With that said, Goro tried making it so that Skya would have to have sex with her mate’s father as well… However, that only applies to his daughter—Skya is not his child. So, that law does not apply to her. Lucky there because Cassius’s father is so much worse than Cassius. Oh, Baby—I know you must be so confused. At the time, you were much too young to understand. And for the most part, Goro was good to you. I was killed before I had the chance to tell you—anything. Once you were old enough and able to leave Venus, I was going to take you away and explain everything to you.” Stella started explaining.</p><p>“Why not take her away as soon as you found out Goro was scum?” Bulma asked, trying to think of the right word, looking at Stella.</p><p>“Skya was born on Venus. Children who are born on Venus are not allowed to leave Venus before ten. If they do, it could kill them; the pressure change is too much. And even then, there’s only a limited number of places she could've gone—and Goro knew all of them. The planets at the time she could go to—that I knew of were:</p><ul>
<li>Venus</li>
<li>The moon</li>
<li>Mars</li>
<li>Jupiter</li>
<li>I found out about Earth a few years after I died</li>
</ul><p>“Unfortunately, I also didn’t find out she could live on the moon before ten until after I died either. However, at the time of Skya’s birth, the moon kingdom was only just being rebuilt; it wasn’t finished until she was about—I wanna say eight. And by then, I was dead. And technically speaking, she can go there any time she wants. There is no ruler at the moment—and Skya is the rightful heir there as well. There—and Venus. But Goro’s never going to let Venus go…” Stella calmly explained.</p><p>“So, you’re a Lunarian as well.” Vegeta said, looking at Stella.</p><p>“I’m not. But Skya is—on her father’s side; she is half Venarian and half Lunarian.” Stella calmly answered.</p><p>“Mom?” Skya asked, wide-eyed and confused.</p><p>“Oh, how I wish your father would’ve decided to come with me today…” Stella sighed.</p><p>“Why didn’t he?” Skya asked softly.</p><p>“Nervousness. You were only three months old when he was killed. And Goro came a few months later when you were—I wanna say, seven months old. The man who killed your father is the one who raised you. No, I didn’t find that out until you were five—right before I was killed. But anyway, your father and I had talked and agreed that you are old enough now—and have a right to know who you are. The stories I always told you about Princess Serenity were all true—except for how long ago they were. Anyway, Serenity lived up until about—one-hundred-fifty-seven years ago; she and her prince of Earth, Endymion. Chibiusa was born three hundred years ago. Then two hundred years ago, she had their son—the first boy ever to be born into the royal moon family. His name was Chikyu to Tsuki no, or Chi-Tsuki for short, meaning “of earth and moon.” <em>He</em> was your father. And yes, he’s quite a bit older than me—by a hundred-fifty year. He told me it took him that long to find me. But Baby, understand, I didn’t have you until I was about fifty-four. I stopped looking like I aged at seventeen; he stopped when he was nineteen. You stopped the day you turned sixteen—thanks to a deal Goro made. Because you weren’t supposed to stop until you turned seventeen or eighteen. About forty years ago, Chibiusa died. And almost sixteen years ago, your father died. I know this is a lot to take in—and I can’t blame you if you’re mad at or hate me. But I only kept this from you because—well, between you were too young to understand and Goro—but mainly Goro.” Stella calmly explained.</p><p>“Why?” Skya asked softly, looking at Stella.</p><p>“Why what?” Stella asked, confused.  </p><p>“Why would he stop my aging a year early? I could never hate you—or even be mad at you for this. I understand.” Skya asked and then explained softly.</p><p>“You’ve always been such a sweet kid. As for why Goro would do that—I don’t know. I don’t understand why he does half the stuff he does. But what I do know is that it won’t affect you, who you are, or how you grow older. You’ll just look like you’re sixteen from now on. Everyone in this room—and their families—as long as they’re not evil, will be whatever age they are from now on. Well, how they look anyway—unless you can tap into that power. No, I can’t tell you. Oh, but I have to get going. But before I do—to everyone in this room who can fight: keep an eye on and protect her. Goro and Cassius will stop at nothing to get her; there will also be others. Skya cannot—and probably will never be able to fight physically. However, she does have many powers to help you all in fights; she just has to work on them. With the right type of training, Skya will be able to: </p><ul>
<li>Create large barriers that are impenetrable</li>
<li>Float</li>
<li>Send out small but power blasts</li>
<li>Teleport</li>
<li>Teleport others without touching them as long as she’s close to them </li>
<li>Enhance others’ powers</li>
<li>And duplicate others  </li>
</ul><p>"Oh, and Trunks—eventually, after certain things are done, you will receive all the same powers she has, plus, what a normal Venarian has. Also, yes, you are all immortal. However, you’re only immortal unless killed. If someone or something kills you, you’re dead. But you don’t die naturally. And I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you that Vegeta, you and your family and Goku and his family won’t ever get killed; I know that for sure. As for the others, I’m not sure about; but if you do, you’re usually brought back. Two more things: Skya, don’t you ever forget this: your father and I loved and still love you more than anything. And I promise you, I’ll get him to come visit you at least once. And finally—to everyone here: don’t let Skya’s shyness fool you. Once she gets comfortable, she gets a mouth—so long as she knows she won’t be hit or anything. Yes, she’s very well behaved, but she has a mouth and swears—often. She started swearing at eight—I think. And yes, she gets that from me. As much as I love her father, she sure as hell didn’t get that from him; he’s way to polite. But anyway, I really do have to go. Skya, I’ll always be with you. No, her father and I can’t be brought back. Yes, there’s a reason, but I can’t tell you. But bye for now. Oh, and Bulma and Vegeta: thank you so much for welcoming her into your family; it means a lot to me that she's loved. Trunks, take care of my baby.” Stella explained before disappearing.</p><p>“She never said whether or not she wanted Skya sharing a room with Trunks…” Chi-Chi said absentmindedly.</p><p>“Yes, she did—in her own way, she did. Skya and her cats will share a room with Trunks.” Bulma happily said. She then noticed Skya was just standing there, tears slowly running down her cheeks.</p><p>“Skya, are you alright?” Bulma asked, concerned, immediately walking to Skya.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Skya said softly.</p><p>“Well, we’ll be heading out. We’ll see you all around.” Everyone said before heading out.</p><p>“Bye.” Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla said with smiles as everyone left while Vegeta huffed, and Skya stood there.</p><p>“Oh, Skya… Everything will be ok. Tell you what: I’ll take you shopping tomorrow, and you can pick out some blankets and pillows and earth clothes—if you want.” Bulma said with a smile, holding onto Skya’s shoulders.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya softly said, looking up at Bulma. </p><p>Bulma couldn’t help it and hugged Skya as gently as she could as not to hurt her.</p><p>“Do you need any help cleaning anything?” Skya asked when Bulma let go; she looked around and outside and seen everything.</p><p>“Don’t you worry about any of that; Vegeta, Bulla, Trunks, and I got it. You just get some rest. Trunks, show her to your room.” Bulma seriously said.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Skya asked right away.</p><p>“Go rest. You’ll have plenty of time in the future to help with things.” Bulma said seriously with a smile.</p><p>“Ok, come on. We don’t want Mom to become Scary Mom.” Trunks sincerely said as he held his hand out.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya said as she took his hand and let him lead her to his room.</p><p>“Here we are. It’s not much—and I guess I’ll have to clean up a little—but here’s <em>our</em> room.” Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at all the clothes all over his floor.</p><p>“Where should I put my bag?” Skya asked softly.</p><p>“Anywhere works.” Trunks said simply.</p><p>“And Solar, Eclipse, Saturn, and Twilight?” Skya asked, looking around as her cats popped out of her bag.</p><p>“As long as I have somewhere on the bed to lay, they can be on the bed. What? What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, surprised when Skya started crying.</p><p>“We weren’t allowed on her bed back on Venus.” Eclipse said in a bored tone.</p><p>“Ahh. Well, as long as I have a spot, I don’t care. Which reminds me; which side do you want to sleep on? Inside, by the wall, or on the edge?” Trunks asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Can I sleep by the wall?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Trunks calmly said with a warm smile.</p><p>Skya looked around before finding a chair to set her bag on; she then climbed into the bed.</p><p>“Ok… Just get comfy—my bed is now your bed as well.” Trunks calmly said. </p><p>He wanted to say more, but Bulla was yelling for him to get his ass out there and help them.  </p><p>Then, they also had Bulma yelling to give him time.</p><p>“I guess I’d better be headed out.” Trunks sighed as Skya gently smiled at him before laying down.</p><p>“How is she?” Bulma asked when Trunks came out to help clean the yard and kitchen.</p><p>“Umm… Confused, I guess.” Trunks sighed.</p><p>“That’s an understatement…” Vegeta mumbled, annoyed; he would rather be training right now.</p><p>“So, she’s a princess?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“I guess. But I don’t really care about all that; she could be a regular human with no royalty or money, and I’d be happy. She seems like a sweet girl.” Trunks said calmly.</p><p>“From what I understand, most Venarians and Lunarians are.” Vegeta said as they continued to clean.</p><p>“You don’t know?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.</p><p>“I’ve only met a few Venarians; they were all kind and whatnot, but they sure as hell could fight when it came down to it. I’ve only ever heard stories of Lunarians; I’ve never actually met one. I know while they don’t have powers themselves, they have some crystal that holds a lot of power. However, that goes to the daughters—seeing as sons aren't normally born into the royal family. So, the aunt and her offspring would have that, I do believe.” Vegeta explained.</p><p>“No, Skya has that.” A little black kitten said, walking out to the kitchen.</p><p>“Which one are you?” Trunks asked, looking at the kitten.</p><p>“Twilight, what do you think you’re doing out of bed?” Solar asked, walking out.</p><p>“Sorry, mama.” Twilight softly said.</p><p>“I’m sorry about her; I hope she wasn’t causing you any trouble.” Solar calmly said.</p><p>“Oh no, of course not.” Bulma said with a kind smile.</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude or anything—but how do we tell you and your family apart?” Trunks asked, looking at Solar.</p><p>“I have a white spot on my chest. Eclipse is all black. Twilight here, has specks of white all over her stomach. And Saturn, as he gets older, you’ll see white spots all over his body; but for now, you really have to look to see them. I hope that helps.” Solar politely explained.</p><p>“Yes, actually.” Trunks said calmly.</p><p>“So, why doesn’t Serenity’s daughter’s offspring have the crystal? Why does Skya have it?” Vegeta asked right away, shocking Solara.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Solar asked, shocked.</p><p>“I told them, mama. The man with yellow hair and blue eyes said it would be ok to tell Skya and her new family. Daddy said he was Skya’s daddy.” Twilight said happily.</p><p>“When was this? Where was I?” Solar asked right away.</p><p>“After Skya woke up the first time and went out with everyone. You were sleeping. Daddy said that he told him and not you because you were Skya’s mama’s cat and he was her daddy’s cat. Now we all belong to Skya.” Twilight happily explained.</p><p>“*Sigh…* Yes, Skya has the crystal, but I don’t think she knows yet; it stays in a brooch she keeps in her backpack. She was told to keep it safe at all costs; she was never actually told about the crystal and its power before. Her aunt wasn’t able to have kids; she died shortly after her dad died; they were very close. After she died, the crystal went to Skya’s dad—even though he didn’t want it. As he was dying, he sealed it away in the brooch and gave it to Stella to give to Skya when she reached of age.” Solar calmly explained.</p><p>“When does she come of age?” Bulma asked, looking at Solar.</p><p>“She became of age at fifteen. Goro has been going crazy trying to find it; she keeps it in a part of her backpack that only she can get to.” Solar seriously explained.</p><p>“Will she be able to use it? I know that to use the crystal, its owner needs a lot of energy. The girl doesn’t seem like she has a whole lot of energy herself.” Vegeta said, looking at the cat.</p><p>“That’s the thing, who knows how much energy she’ll have now—now that she’s on Earth—and once she heals up. Plus, I’m sure Trunks will be able to help her—should she ever have to use it. My great-grandmother, Luna, used to tell me and Eclipse that Endymion would help Serenity. But anyway, I have to get Saturn back to bed. I will answer any questions you may have any time you need starting tomorrow. Come on Twilight.” Solar said seriously.</p><p>“Yes, mama.” Twilight said, following Solar.</p><p>“Come on, let’s finish cleaning.” Bulma said seriously.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Roughly Two Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Skya had never gone to sleep; she couldn’t get comfy, so she ended up staring out Trunks’s bedroom window at all the stars and the moon; she didn’t know what they were.</p><p>Once she was sure Solar and Eclipse were asleep, Skya snuck out of the room and walked outside—into the empty backyard.</p><p>Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla were in the shed, placing everything in its proper place.</p><p>Bulla was the first to walk out of the shed and see Skya standing in the middle of the yard, looking up at the sky as it started to rain.</p><p>“I thought you said Skya was in bed.” Bulla said, looking back at Trunks.</p><p>“She was. Or I thought she was.” Trunks said, walking out of the shed with Bulma and Vegeta; he noticed Skya immediately.</p><p>“What is she doing? It’s raining—and it’s only getting harder.” Bulma said, looking at the sky.</p><p>“Trunks—get your woman—before your mother has a heart attack. Bulla, inside—now.” Vegeta said, dragging his wife and daughter to the house, under the awning.</p><p>“Skya?” Trunks asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, making her jump.</p><p>“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you.” Trunks said right away, holding Skya in his arms, after catching her before she hit the ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Skya softly said, looking at her feet.</p><p>“What are you doing out here, in this weather?” Trunks calmly asked, letting her go.</p><p>“Why is there water falling from the sky?” Skya asked, confused, looking up at Trunks.</p><p>“It’s raining.” Trunks calmly answered.</p><p>“Raining?” Skya asked, confused. </p><p>“Don’t you have rain on Venus?” Trunks asked, looking at her.</p><p>“No—I don’t believe so; we have a lot of dust storms.” Skya softly explained.</p><p>“How long have you been out here?” Trunks asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Not long…” Skya answered, looking down.</p><p>“You just come out here to see or feel the rain?” Trunks asked, looking at her; she was becoming soaked.</p><p>“No. I came out here to see the twinkling dots in the sky.” Skya said softly.</p><p>“Twinkling dots in the sky? You mean stars?” Trunks asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Stars? But they’re so small—and so far, away…” Skya said, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“How far are they from Venus?” Trunks asked, looking at Skya, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.</p><p>“Close enough, that, if you’re tall enough, you can reach them; I had to climb onto my roof to get one.” Skya explained, looking at the sky.</p><p>“Ahh. Wait—you have a star?” Trunks asked, shocked.</p><p>“Uh-huh. It’s in a special jar. If you open the jar, the star will disappear. Is the crescent-shaped thing a star as well?” Skya explained and then asked.</p><p>“That’s the moon.” Trunks calmly answered.</p><p>“The moon? I’ve never seen the moon before. I was kind of expecting it to be rounder.” Skya softly said, looking back up at the sky.</p><p>“It goes through phases. The rounder version that you were expecting, is a full moon. The new moon is also round, but you can’t see it. I’ll explain the rest of it later.” Trunks explained with a smile; her eyes were lighting up, looking at the sky; she was relaxing—at least a little bit.</p><p>‘Now, would be the perfect time…’ Trunks thought to himself, looking at the sky as it rained before gently placing his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Skya asked, looking at him.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to ask you something all day—well, uh—since you woke up.” Trunks said, looking directly into her eyes, taking her breath away.</p><p>“Uh-huh?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Trunks asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Huh? ” Skya asked softly.</p><p>“So, you must call it something different… How do I explain this?” Trunks asked, trying to figure something out.</p><p>Vegeta was stood there, smacking his head.</p><p>“I know what kissing is. It’s just kind of a shock to be asked that. I’ve never been kissed before—asides from when mom would kiss my forehead before bed or when I woke up.” Skya softly explained, looking down with a blush.</p><p>“Cassius never tried to kiss you?” Trunks asked, kind of shocked.</p><p>“No… Well, he tried, but I’d always turn my head and/or walk away. And during—when he did that—he liked it when he could make me scream or cry in pain. If he couldn’t’ hear that, he couldn’t—I don’t know—finish?” Skya softly explained and then asked, confused, trying not to cry.</p><p>“Shhh… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that. However, with that said, that’s all over now; my family, friends, and I’ll keep you safe. Now—now, that I know that you've never been kissed before… Can I be your first—and every kiss after?” Trunks calmly asked, making her look at him by tilting her chin.</p><p>Skya just blushed, with tears running down her cheeks; she slowly nodded her head in approval.</p><p>“Asking a girl for her permission—just to kiss her…” Vegeta grumbled as he, Bulma, and Bulla stood there watching</p><p>“I think it’s sweet. We’ve raised such a good boy.” Bulma said with stars in her eyes as she got her camera.</p><p>“I’m going to be sick; I’ll be in my room.” Bulla said, making gagging noises as she pointed to her mouth.</p><p>Trunks smiled before leaning down while gently pulling her chin up to meet him half-way as he gently captured her lips with his.</p><p>Skya didn’t know what to do, so she just let him take control; she slowly closed her eyes and clutched onto his shirt.  </p><p>After a few seconds, he gently removed her hands from his shirt and placed them on his shoulders. He then carefully placed his hands on her waist; she squeaked into his mouth—but she didn’t pull away, causing him to smile.</p><p>“Awww! So adorable!” Bulma squealed, causing the two to break apart—blushing.</p><p>“Mother…” Trunks growled in annoyance and embarrassment while Skya stood there, touching her lips.</p><p>Just then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, causing Skya to look up right away before crumbling to the ground as thunder crashed.</p><p>“Skya, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned, immediately kneeling next to her.</p><p>“H-h-he’s com-coming…” Skya cried, scared, and stuttering.</p><p>“Who’s coming?” Trunks asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Cass-ius… Thu-thunder a-a-and lig-lightning me-means h-h-he’s com-coming.” Skya managed to get out.</p><p>“Oh? Oh! Skya… No. Thunder and lightning are just part of storms here. And even if he were coming, we’ll protect you.” Trunks calmly, yet seriously said, realizing what she meant.</p><p>Cassius was from Jupiter—the planet of thunder and lightning.</p><p>“Trunks, get her inside; you’re both soaked to the bones.” Bulma seriously said.</p><p>“Will you let me pick you up?” Trunks asked, looking at a paralyzed Skya; she just nodded her head.</p><p>Once inside, Bulma got them both towels and told them to change—make sure they hang their wet clothes up on the shower rod.</p><p>“I’m going to train.” Vegeta said before kissing his wife.</p><p>“Ok. I’m going to bed.” Bulma said calmly; Bulla was already in bed.</p><p>Trunks was wearing a pair and blue and green striped sleep shorts with a plain black tank-top; he had changed in his room while Skya changed in his closet.</p><p>She was wearing a pair of frilly sleep shorts covered in stars and moons with a matching short-sleeved shirt when she walked out of the closet.  </p><p>Once again, Trunks couldn’t stop staring at her.</p><p>"Ok... I'll be right back." Trunks said, taking his and her wet clothes to the bathroom.</p><p>While Trunks was in the bathroom, thunder once again crashed outside; he figured he'd better hurry back to his room.</p><p>And he was right to do so.</p><p>When Trunks got back to his room, he found Skya on her knees, on the floor, shaking.</p><p>“Skya…” Trunks started, only to be shocked when she threw herself at him—before he could kneel in front of her; she wasn’t crying, but she sure as hell was shaking.</p><p>“Are you ready for bed?” Trunks asked in a soothing tone directly in her ear; she nodded her head.</p><p>He picked her up; he was once again shocked when she lightly wrapped her legs around him.</p><p>Once they got into bed and got situated, Trunks gently ran his hand over her face, down her arm, and back up again. He gently rested his hand on her cheek and let out a frustrated sigh; he had seen more bruises than he saw before.</p><p>‘Damn him! He will regret he ever laid a finger on her! Hmmm? What is that?’ Trunks thought to himself angrily until he noticed something; Skya was smiling—and it was real.</p><p>‘What is this feeling? I’ve never felt like this before—not with Cassius or even my… Goro. I feel so warm and fuzzy. This is different. This is nice.’ Skya thought to herself as she looked at Trunks with a soft, warm smile as he ran his hands over her face and arm.</p><p>She then yawned, causing Trunks to smile.</p><p>After a few minutes, Skya did something she never once did with Cassius; she pulled herself up to Trunks, let him hold her in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and slowly fell to sleep. </p><p>Finally—for once in her life, Skya felt warm, happy, and safe.</p><p>“Safe.” Skya mumbled before finally falling asleep for the night.</p><p>“Yes, you are. I love you…” Trunks said, playing with her hair before falling asleep himself, gently holding onto her around her slim waist…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmmm… Ow… Ow… Ow… Mmmm…” Trunks woke up to the sound of painful moaning.</p><p>“Hmm?” Trunks asked, slightly confused as he tried to move but couldn’t.</p><p>“Morning.” A young-sounding female voice softly said; it was followed by claws lightly digging into Trunks’s shoulder.</p><p>“Morning?” Trunks asked, confused until a small black cat with white spots on her stomach.</p><p>“Do you remember us?” She asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“Cats? Oh, yeah. You’re Twilight, your parents are Solar and Eclipse, and then you have a brother—Saturn?” Trunks asked, thinking; he never really met Saturn.</p><p>“Yep; that’s us.” Twilight happily said.</p><p>“So—none of that was a dream? It was all real?” Trunks asked, sitting up.</p><p>“Yep.” Twilight once again happily.</p><p>“Shut up—go back to sleep.” A young-sounding male voice grunted, annoyed.</p><p>“Saturn, behave.” Solar and Eclipse mumbled at the same time.</p><p>“Wait. So Skya?” Trunks asked right away.</p><p>“I don’t think she’s feeling very well. I think she’s hurting; she keeps making the pain noises.” Twilight worriedly said.</p><p>When Trunks turned to see Skya, he saw that she was scrunched up tightly, very sweaty, and she was moaning in pain. If he were still lying down, her head would be next to his stomach.</p><p>“Skya—what’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned, looking at her; she looked like she was in so much pain.</p><p>“I-i-it hu-hurts.” Skya managed to get out, backing away a little; she looked up just for a second, and her breath was taken away.</p><p>“Tr-Tru-Trunks?” Skya weakly stammered.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me; I’m Trunks. What hurts—your stomach?” Trunks asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Skya was in too much pain to say anything; she nodded her head as she moaned and cried in pain.</p><p>“Ok. Come on. We’ll go see mom; she’ll figure this out.” Trunks said, climbing out of bed before removing the blanket—only to stare in horror:</p><p>Skya was laying, scrunched up with blood all over her legs. It wasn’t a massive amount, but there was a lot of blood—her shorts were drenched in it—and she was lying in a small pool.</p><p>“Ok—I’ll go get Mom. I’ll be right back—don’t move.” Trunks seriously said before running out of his room.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Skya moaned in pain.</p><p>“MOM!” Trunks yelled, running down the hall.</p><p>“Well, good morning, Trunks.” Bulma and Chi-Chi said with smiles.</p><p>“About time you got up. It’s nearly ten in the afternoon.” Bulla said, standing next to the counter, eating a bagel.</p><p>“Trunks, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked, seeing how pale and panicked Trunks looked.</p><p>“Is the girl awake as well? Is that blood?” Vegeta asked, walking in from outside, noticing the side of Trunks’s sleep pants.</p><p>“Hey, Buddy!” Goku happily exclaimed.</p><p>“I need help—Skya needs help; she’s in pain and bleeding—badly.” Trunks explained right away.</p><p>“Sounds like she’s on her period. Do they not get those on Venus?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“This is not a period…” Trunks started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>“How would you know; you don’t get them.” Bulla shot back.</p><p>“Bulla, I’ve seen and lived it for quite some time. I’ve lived with Mom for twenty years now—and you and your period for five years; I know what a period is. This is not a period; there’s too much blood.” Trunks seriously said, determined to get someone to understand.</p><p>“Ok. Ok. Is she awake?” Bulma asked, standing up.</p><p>“Yes—but she’s in a lot of pain; she can’t speak without stuttering. Please Mom—come look at her.” Trunks desperately pleaded with his mother.</p><p>“Take me to her.” Bulma said right away, seeing the urgency in her son’s eyes and hearing it in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, my Kami… What happened?! Vegeta!” Bulma asked, beyond concerned before calling for her husband.</p><p>“I don’t know. I woke up to Twilight on my shoulder—she said Skya wasn’t feeling well. This is what I discovered.” Trunks said, looking from his mom to Skya.</p><p>“What is it? What the hell happened in here?!” Vegeta asked, annoyed, looking around.</p><p>“Do either of you feel anything?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks and Vegeta.</p><p>“No.” Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time as Skya moaned in pain.</p><p>“Ok. Get her and bring her to the lab. We’ll figure out what’s going on.” Bulma seriously said.</p><p>“It’s not as bad as it was a week ago.” Saturn said, stretching.</p><p>“What do you mean, “it’s not as bad as it was a week ago?” Saturn, what is going on?” Solar asked, demanding answers as Trunks carefully picked Skya up.</p><p>“I mean what I said. About a week ago—when Goro took you and dad away to the dark place—after Cassius left and went back to his home—she started bleeding badly. We would’ve gotten you—but as I said, you were taken to the dark place. She said she hurt—but after a week or so, she said she felt better, and she wasn’t bleeding so much.” Saturn explained as they walked down a hall.</p><p>“Why weren’t we informed?” Eclipse asked, annoyed.</p><p>“She asked that we didn’t; she didn’t want to worry you—and she said she was better.” Saturn honestly answered.</p><p>“Saturn said if I said anything, he wouldn’t play fair tackle.” Twilight softly said.</p><p>“Tattletale.” Saturn hissed.</p><p>“That’s enough. One of you two should’ve told us what was going on—no matter what she asked. I know Skya cares more for others than herself, but this is dangerous stuff; she could’ve died from this…” Solar started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>“But she’s immortal—like us.” Saturn said in a bored tone.</p><p>“Don’t you interrupt your mother like that. It doesn’t matter if Skya is immortal or not—she can still become gravely ill.” Eclipse sternly said.</p><p>“What’s going to happen now?” Twilight asked, slightly scared; she didn’t like being punished.</p><p>“You two are going to be grounded.” Solar sighed in frustration as Trunks laid Skya on an exam table.</p><p>“For how long?” Saturn asked right away, in that whiney tone.</p><p>“Your father and I will discuss it and then let you know. So, until we figure something out, sit down and behave.” Solar sternly said.</p><p>“How does one ground a cat?” Bulla asked, looking at Solar.</p><p>“Same way a human grounds a human child. They don’t get to play tackle or with any of their toys or games—or games with Skya.” Solar calmly explained.</p><p>“Yeah—but you know Skya; she eventually caves and plays with them.” Eclipse said with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Not with toys or tackle; she just pets them and such.” Solar calmly said.</p><p>“Ok… Skya, can you lift your hand? Raise it for yes.” Bulma said, looking at Skya.</p><p>She couldn’t raise her hand very high before placing it back on her stomach, but she lifted her hand a little.</p><p>“Ok, good. Oh, no. I’m sorry, Sweetie, but you can’t lie on your side; I need you on your back. I know; I’m sorry.” Bulma sincerely said after Skya tried rolling onto her side and then cried when she couldn’t.</p><p>“Skya, I’m going to press around on your stomach. If you feel any type of pain, raise your hand. If there’s no pain where I press, you can just leave your hand down. If you understand what I just said to you, raise your hand.” Bulma explained, looking at Skya, who slowly raised her hand.</p><p>“Good. Now, when I press and you feel pain—when you lift your hand, I need to know how bad the pain is. So, on a scale of one to five—one being not so bad, five being horrible and the rest in between. You just have to put your fingers up. Do you understand?” Bulma explained and then asked. Skya, once again, lifted her hand.</p><p>“Good. Finally. I’ll ask if the pain is “dull,” “throbbing,” or “stabbing.” One figure for dull, three for throbbing, or all five for stabbing. Still understand?” Bulma once again explained and asked.</p><p>Again, Skya raised her hand.</p><p>It pained Trunks and Bulma to see Skya wince in pain when she pressed on parts of her stomach.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Upper:</span></strong> no pain</p><p><strong><span class="u">Mid-section:</span></strong> moderate throbbing pain</p><p><strong><span class="u">Sides:</span></strong> dull pain</p><p><strong><span class="u">Lower:</span></strong> Severe stabbing pain</p><p>“Ok… You can roll onto your side now if you’d like.” Bulma calmly said.</p><p>Skya was immediately on her side.</p><p>“Skya, I’m going to press on your back… Same as before: if any pain: lift your hand and then fingers.” Bulma calmly explained; Skya nodded in understanding.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Upper:</span></strong> No pain</p><p><strong><span class="u">Middle:</span></strong> No pain</p><p><strong><span class="u">Lower:</span></strong> Dull throbbing pain</p><p>“Ok… So, just looking at her, I don’t need to actually run any tests…” Bulma started.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her then?” Vegeta impatiently asked.</p><p>“She’s miscarrying.” Bulma simply said.</p><p>“What?!” Everyone in the room asked, shocked.</p><p>“No…” Skya moaned, trying to sit up.</p><p>“Just lie down, Sweetie. It’ll all be ok. If this has been going on for a little over a week, it should be done in a few hours or days. I won’t know for sure without an ultrasound. And with how much blood there is—was—I’d say you were maybe a month or so into pregnancy.” Bulma calmly explained, rubbing Skya’s back.</p><p>“I’m sorry—but that’s just not possible.” Solar said, jumping up next to Skya.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it’s what’s happening. I mean, I can take blood and run it—but it’s going to come out positive.” Bulma seriously said.</p><p>“She told me her mom placed some spell on her when she was a baby so that she wouldn’t become pregnant by rape—or until she was ready. She said her mother was something called a seer; she would see the future or something like that when she slept.” Trunks explained, looking at his mom.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry—but this is a miscarriage.” Bulma flat out said.</p><p>“Solar, don’t. She’s probably right.” Eclipse said, jumping up.</p><p>“What are you saying?” Solar asked, looking directly at Eclipse.</p><p>“We’ll start with, Stella didn’t directly place the spell on Skya; she had to go to a witch and pay a price. No, I don’t know the price, but she paid it—half of it. Even with only half the payment, the witch still placed the seal on Skya when she was two months. However, because Stella couldn’t get the full payment, the witch only placed half of the spell on Skya. The full spell would prevent pregnancy by rape until she’s ready. Her dad, Chi-Tsuki also put forth a payment—but that only made it so that Skya wouldn’t be able to become pregnant by anyone—even her true mate—until they were both ready. Even between combined payments, the spell wouldn’t become full. What that means, is that there is a small possibility that if she were raped (which she was) or if she had sex with anyone but her true mate, she could pregnant. However, if she were to become pregnant by anybody, but her true mate, she’ll miscarry—no matter what.” Eclipse calmly explained. He was going to continue but was interrupted.</p><p>“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” Solar hissed, fur standing up on end as she stood up.</p><p>“I thought you knew. Chi-Tsuki said he told you. Apparently, he did not. No, Stella did not know; Chi-Tsuki wasn’t allowed to tell her. Yes, he normally told her everything—but that was his payment to the witch. If he were to tell her, the seal would break. So—since Stella didn’t know, Skya couldn’t possibly know.” Eclipse explained, backing up a little.</p><p>“Why the hell wouldn’t he want me to know?!” Solar asked, pissed off.</p><p>“Maybe he couldn’t tell you…” Eclipse tried.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Skya cried as she scrunched up again.</p><p>“Maybe that was her mom’s payment; maybe she wasn’t supposed to know that half at all. Solar, you used to tell Stella everything. I couldn’t risk her finding out.” A man with blonde hair and blue eyes said, appearing out of thin air.</p><p>“Chi-Tsuki…” Eclipse said, bowing.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said anything.” Solar defensively said.</p><p>“Yes, you would.” Eclipse, Saturn, Twilight, and Chi-Tsuki said at the same time.</p><p>“Solar, it’s fine. I’m sorry we kept you in the dark, but Stella couldn’t know.” Chi-Tsuki calmly said.</p><p>“So, what about now?” Solar asked, trying to calm down.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Chi-Tsuki and Eclipse asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Was Skya not supposed to know? Does Stella know now, now that she’s dead?” Solar asked, looking at Chi-Tsuki.</p><p>“No, she can know. If she found out one way or another, the seal would still be intact. Yes, now that she’s passed on, Stella knows. No, it doesn’t affect the seal either. The witch said that the seal would only break if Stella were to know while she was alive. She knew we were both going to pass away when we did. No—you’re not the reason that we’re dead. Skya, that really has nothing to do with you. I died because Goro is—well, Goro is Goro. He’s a greedy son of a bitch who craves power. I cannot tell you why your mother passed away. However, with that said—if we had to, we would’ve died for you a thousand times over. That’s what we as parents do; we protect our children at all costs. But anyway. Until <strong><em>BOTH</em></strong> Skya and Trunks are ready, she will not become pregnant. Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure she not become pregnant and miscarriage. That was just for people like Cassius. I may not have gotten to physically raise her, but I know Skya well enough she wouldn’t just go off and have with someone who isn’t her true mate; her mother and you two taught her well.” Chi-Tsuki said with a smile, causing Skya to roll over even more.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Skya moaned—slightly out of pain, but mainly out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, look at that. I’m doing something right. She hasn’t seen me since she was a few months old and I can still embarrass her.” Chi-Tsuki proudly announced with a smile and chuckle.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Skya moaned again, shaking her head.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be off then. I will come visit again when you’re feeling better and can coherently hold a conversation. Love you. Thanks for taking care of her.” Chi-Tsuki said with a smile before disappearing.</p><p>After he was gone, Skya passed out.</p><p>“Poor thing… She has a fever, but it looks like she stopped bleeding. I’d like to keep an eye on her for the next hours. So, Trunks, if you would; please bring her over to this bed. It’s so she doesn’t fall off and hurt herself any more than she already is.” Bulma sighed as Saturn and Twilight sat at the foot of the exam table.</p><p>Trunks did as he was told and placed Skya on a regular bed while Bulma pulled over a machine and other equipment.</p><p>“What’s all that?” Bulla asked, confused, looking at her mother.</p><p>“Ultrasound machine. Bulla be a dear and tell Chi-Chi and Goku what’s going on. We just kind of left them in the kitchen. Trunks—please go get Skya some clean clothes. I don’t care what—she doesn’t need to be stuck in bloody clothes.” Bulma said, lifting Skya’s shirt a little and pulling her shorts down just enough to where she could put the jell on her stomach.</p><p>“Ok.” Both Trunks and Bulla said at the same time, leaving.</p><p>“I’ll help! Can I help?” Twilight excitedly asked.</p><p>“What can you do?” Saturn asked, looking at Twilight.</p><p>“I can pick out Skya’s clothes; Mama and I can get into her bag.” Twilight happily answered.</p><p>“So can Dad and I, twit.” Saturn groaned.</p><p>“Saturn, that’s enough. By all means, if you want to be grounded for longer, keep going. If not, behave. Twilight, you can go with Mr. Trunks if he says it’s ok.” Solar seriously said; she was pissed off.</p><p>“Yes, Mama. Mr. Trunks, may I go with?” Twilight softly asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine. You don’t have to call me Mr. Trunks—just Trunks works fine.” Trunks calmly answered.</p><p>“Yay!” Twilight happily exclaimed, jumping up onto Trunks’s shoulder.</p><p>“Twilight.” Solar called just before Trunks walked out the door.</p><p>“Yes, Mama?” Twilight asked, looking back.</p><p>“Underwear and a nighty.” Solar told Twilight what to pick out.</p><p>“Long or short?” Twilight asked.</p><p>“In between.” Solar answered.</p><p>“Ok. Ooh! I know the perfect one! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Twilight excitedly cried out.</p><p>“She’s excitable, isn’t she?” Bulma asked, turning on the machine before putting some jell on Skya’s stomach.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Five Minutes Later:</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Sorry Mama.” Twilight said when she and Trunks walked in.</p><p>“What for?” Solar asked, confused.</p><p>“I had a hard time getting Skya’s nighty, so it took me forever.” Twilight sadly said.</p><p>“Twilight, it’s fine. You got both items, yes?” Solar calmly asked.</p><p>“Yes—all by myself. Well—until I got them out. Then Trunks helped.” Twilight happily said.</p><p>“Then you’re fine. You did what you set out to do.” Solar said with a smile.</p><p>“Is Daddy ok, Mama?” Twilight asked, looking from Eclipse to Solar. Yes, your daddy’s just fine; he’s just sleeping.” Solar answered.</p><p>“Is Skya gonna be ok too?” Twilight softly asked, concerned.</p><p>“Skya’s gonna be just fine. The worst of it’s done. She should be done bleeding and all the tissues, and such are out. For the next day or two she may be a little crampy or sore, but she’ll be fine.” Bulma explained with a smile.</p><p>“Yay!” Twilight happily exclaimed while everyone else smiled—everyone but Vegeta, who just kind of disappeared.</p><p>“Please excuse me…I’ll be back after a little bit.” Trunks said, excusing himself; he was going to train in the training room.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Twilight asked, confused.</p><p>“No sweetheart; you didn’t do anything.” Solar calmly answered.</p><p>“Trunks is just stressed—and very worried—like the rest of us. I’m sure, once Skya feels better, he’ll be happy again.” Bulma explained with a smile.</p><p>“Ok.” Twilight happily said, happy with that answer.</p><p>“Thank you.” Solar mouthed to Bulma.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Bulma mouthed back.</p><p>“Hey, how’s everything going in here?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“Better. Now, I just have to get her cleaned up. Crap…” Bulma explained and then smacked her head.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Chi-Chi asked, concerned.</p><p>“I had Trunks move her to this bed so she wouldn’t fall off the exam table—before cleaning her up. Now, I’ll have to figure out how to move her again.” Bulma sighed.</p><p>“Get her cleaned and changed and I’ll move her.” Piccolo said, standing outside the door.</p><p>“Ok.” Bulma said, looking at Piccolo.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“Help would be great.” Bulma said with a soft smile.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Two Hours Later:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting away and drinking tea when Skya walked out, holding her lower back.</p><p>“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Bulma asked when Skya walked over.</p><p>“My stomach and back hurt.” Skya softly said, looking at Bulma and Chi-Chi, confused.</p><p>“Do you remember either of us?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya’s confused face.</p><p>“You’re—you’re Trunks’s mom. And you’re a friend?” Skya asked, looking at Bulma and Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct. My name is Bulma, and this is Chi-Chi. Vegeta and Goku disappeared somewhere, and Trunks, I do believe is training or something.” Bulma calmly explained.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, Vegeta! I have to find Vegeta. Ow…” Skya cried out before leaning over in pain.</p><p>“Skya, Sweetie—we went over this all yesterday when you arrived here. Come on, sit down.” Bulma said, leading Skya to a chair.</p><p>“It was a long, hectic day. And then you said she hit her head and had a small concussion.” Chi-Chi pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah…” Bulma sighed.</p><p>“I should call my dad—wait. Goro—he’s not my dad, is he?” Skya immediately said before she started talking to herself.</p><p>“No, he’s not your dad. Unfortunately, he killed your dad before you got a chance to know him. And even if he were your dad, you couldn’t contact him; Vegeta destroyed your communication device.” Bulma calmly explained, holding Skya’s hands.</p><p>“Oh… So, he’s still coming to attack in over a year?” Skya asked, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct. But don’t you worry; Vegeta and our friends will deal with him and Cassius when they get here.” Bulma said simply.</p><p>“But he has a whole army…” Skya said softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that right now. You just need to relax and take it easy. Oh I know! How about a nice, warm bubble bath?” Bulma asked right away.</p><p>“A what?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“A bubble bath! Oh come on; I’ll show you.” Bulma said, dragging Skya along with her.</p><p>On their way to the bathroom, they stopped at their room, and Bulma told Skya to grab a comfy pair of clothes, and they would be on their way.</p><p>“Ok, this is our bathroom—and this is a bathtub. Do you have anything like this on Venus?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“No, but I have something like that.” Skya said, looking at the shower.</p><p>“Ok. I don’t know what you call it on Venus, but here we call it a shower.” Bulma explained.</p><p>“That’s what we call it as well.” Skya softly said.</p><p>“But you don’t have baths?” Bulma asked.</p><p>“No… Sorry.” Skya softly said, looking at the tub.</p><p>“It’s ok. Now you have them. So, here’s what we do with bathtubs—we plug this hole, turn the handles, and let the water run. Here, feel the water and tell me if it’s too hot, not hot enough, or if it’s just right.” Bulma explained, having Skya put her hand in the water.</p><p>“It’s warm; it feels nice.” Skya softly said.</p><p>“Good. Now we’ll add the soap to make the bubbles…” Bulma said, adding the bubbles.</p><p>“Oh, wow. That’s so amazing!” Skya excitedly exclaimed, having never seen bubbles before.</p><p>“Ok. Now you just strip out of the clothes you’re wearing, and you just sit in the tub and relax.” Bulma explained, having Skya remove the nightgown and panties she was wearing; she then helped her in the tub.</p><p>Once she was sitting in the water and bubbles, Skya’s cheeks turned red, and she started to sink into it all—a feeling of nirvana washing over her.</p><p>Bulma turned the water off once it reached an appropriate amount.</p><p>“Ok, please don’t turn the water on anymore. When you feel like you’re done just pull that plug and step out—very carefully; hold onto the sides or this bar if you have to. Then dry off, get dressed and just come on out. Ok?” Bulma explained, looking at the very relaxed girl in the tub.</p><p>“Yes, I understand.” Skya softly said, sinking into the bubbles.</p><p>“Ok. See you after a while.” Bulma said with a smile.</p><p>Skya was in heaven in her first-ever bath; she was blowing bubbles around, dipping under the water—and overall, she was just relaxing.</p><p>“Just where have you two been?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked when Vegeta and Goku came casually walking through the front door.</p><p>“Well, hello to you too.” Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes at Bulma.</p><p>“We went to see Korin.” Goku happily said with his big goofy smile.</p><p>“Why’d you go there?” Chi-Chi asked, confused.</p><p>“I had to take him with me because that old bastard doesn’t like me.” Vegeta mumbled.</p><p>‘Gee, I can’t imagine why…” Bulma and Chi-Chi thought to themselves.</p><p>“So, why did you go all the way to see Korin?” Bulma asked after a few minutes—once the shock wore off.</p><p>“I went to get the girl a Senzu Bean to help her heal faster—assuming the miscarriage thing is done and over with. Don’t want the Senzu bean to heal a fetus and start the process all over.” Vegeta explained, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“It’s done and over with; she’s just going to be crampy and sore for a day or two.” Bulma explained.</p><p>“So—no more dead baby?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“No more dead fetus.” Bulma answered right away.</p><p>“Great. So, where’s the girl? Is she awake yet?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“Yes, she’s awake. But right now, she’s taking a nice, warm, relaxing bath. So, let her be for now.” Bulma seriously said as he set a small bag on the table.</p><p>“Ok. So, where’s the boy?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife, changing the subject.</p><p>“I think he’s training.” Bulma calmly answered.</p><p>“Alone?” Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know—I would assume so. You two went off galivanting to Korin’s tower—which is greatly appreciated now that we know why.” Bulma said, looking at her husband.</p><p>“Kakarot, get a hold of those boys of yours. No son of mine will be training by himself.” Vegeta seriously grumbled.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Ten Minutes Later:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">With Trunks:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Trunks was in his and Vegeta’s training room when Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo walked in.</p><p>“Boy, come here!” Vegeta called to Trunks.</p><p>“What?” Trunks asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Look, I understand you’re upset, but the girl is fine; she’s alive and that’s all that matters. She’s up and in some kind of bubble bath tradition that women do. If you want to train, that’s fine. But don’t do it alone for crying out loud. Kakarot, the Namekian, and I are going to train in the other area; you can train here with Kakarot’s boys.” Vegeta said as he, Goku, and Piccolo went to one area, and the boys stayed in the other.</p><p>“We heard what happened. We’re sorry.” Gohan said as they started training.</p><p>“Yeah. What happened to make her bleed so badly anyway?” Goten asked as they got into their stances.</p><p>“I don’t know. We went to bed and everything was just fine. I mean, she didn’t like the thunder and lightning; she was afraid Cassius was coming for her, seeing as he’s the prince or whatever of Jupiter—the planet of thunder and lightning.” Trunks said as they started with kicks and punches.</p><p>“Maybe it was a delayed reaction or something…” Gohan started.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Trunks asked, confused.</p><p>“Clearly, some things are the same on Venus as they are here, on Earth—but there are obviously more differences. Maybe when she came to here, her body changed a little and whatever wasn’t so bad there, is bad here. And because she teleported, maybe it just took a while catching up to her. Or maybe it wasn’t bad, and she was good to go—until she crash landed here. You did say her cats said when she landed, she landed hard and hit her head. Maybe the shockwaves of her landing so hard not only screwed up her head, but also her other areas. Maybe the fetus was stuck somewhere, and landing the way she did, moved it along. I don’t know… I’m just trying to think.” Gohan explained to the best of his ability.</p><p>“I suppose that makes since.” Trunks said, looking at Gohan and Goten.</p><p>“So what do you want to practice now?” Goten asked.</p><p>“Whatever comes to mind. When in battle, you don’t have time to think; you should shoot.” Gohan said as he shot out a Ki Blast.</p><p>“Right! Kamehameha!” Trunks yelled, firing the Kamehameha Wave.</p><p>“Sounds like our dads are getting along just fine…” Goten and Trunks said sarcastically while the three rubbed the backs of their heads before going back to training.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">With Vegeta, Goku &amp; Piccolo:</span> </strong>
</p><p>“So how is the princess?” Piccolo asked as they trained; they were not holding back one bit.</p><p>“She’s fine. Bulma dragged her to the bathroom to take a bath or some shit like that.” Vegeta said, firing a Galick Gun.</p><p>“Bulma said she had a concussion and lost a baby.” Goku said, dodging attacks.</p><p>“Yeah… Apparently, she hit her head at some point yesterday. Then there’s something about some spell and seal or some shit. She’s alive, that’s all that matters. She’ll make my son a great mate.” Vegeta laughed as he dodged Goku’s Kamehameha Wave.</p><p>“You just want grandchildren who you think can beat Goku’s grandchildren.” Piccolo sneered.</p><p>“And I will have grandchildren who will defeat Kakarot’s grandchildren. My family will surpass him and his family any day!” Vegeta maniacally laughed—full of his self.</p><p>“Sure, sure…” Piccolo said, making faces.</p><p>“Come on guys—can’t we put this all behind us?” Goku asked, avoiding attacks while sending out his own at the same time.</p><p>“NO! NEVER!” Vegeta yelled as he sent out attack after attack after attack.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">With Bulma, Chi-Chi &amp; Videl:</span> </strong>
</p><p>“That poor girl; she doesn’t seem to get a break.” Chi-Chi said, sipping some tea.</p><p>“No, she doesn’t. She gets here in hopes of bringing peace—and as it ends up, her father, who really isn’t her father, is to blame for a lot of different things. She gets here and gets a concussion, loses a lot of blood and finds out secrets about her that she didn’t know.” Bulma said, sipping her tea.</p><p>“How’s Trunks taking all of this?” Videl asked, looking at Bulma.</p><p>“Oh you know—he’s upset and hurting. He’s training with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Gohan, and Piccolo—getting his frustrations out. He’ll be ok after a while. Once he realizes she’s ok—well, she’s alive anyway. I’m not sure how ok she is or is going to be.” Bulma said, flinching when they heard explosions coming from the training room.</p><p>“Those boys…” Chi-Chi and Bulma growled, frustrated as they spilled their tea all over the place.</p><p>“Will be boys…” Videl finished with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah… That’s true.” Chi-Chi and Bulma sighed.</p><p>“So where is Skya now anyways? You never said where she was now. Is she sleeping?” Videl asked.</p><p>“She’s taking a relaxing bubble bath—her first one. Apparently, they have showers on Venus, but not baths, let alone bathtubs.” Bulma explained, shocking Chi-Chi and Videl.</p><p>“Wow—how can a place not have baths? I think I would die without them.” Chi-Chi said, horrified at the thought of not having baths.</p><p>“I know, right? But I suppose, if you grow up not having something, you don’t miss it.” Bulma said, really thinking about it.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose so…” Videl sighed as they listened to the blasts, yelling, and other noises.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">An Hour Later:</span> </strong>
</p><p>The guys had just gotten done training a few minutes ago, and the girls were in the kitchen, gossiping when they heard screams coming from the bathroom.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">In The Bathroom:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Skya had decided it was time to get out because she was becoming pruney. </p><p>She had managed to stand up and pulled the curtain back. When she reached to grab the towel, she got a huge shock. </p><p>Using the bathroom was none other than Goten; he had really needed to take a piss. He didn’t know that anyone was in the bathroom; he just went to the first one he had seen. </p><p>“Ahhhh!!! Skya and Goten screamed, both turning red.</p><p>“What’s going on in her—” Trunks asked, running in, only to quickly turn around when he saw a very red—very naked Skya—and Goten with his pants down. </p><p>Goten had just pulled his boxers up before Trunks came running in.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?!” Bulma asked, running in. </p><p>“Uh-uh-uh…” Skya made shocked noises as she fell against the wall and sank back into the tub, hiding under the water…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Trunks yelled at Goten as they made their way out of the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m sorry; I didn’t realize she was in there!” Goten yelled back, blushing.</p><p>“Didn’t you see the “in use” sign on the door?” Bulma asked while she and Chi-Chi stood there, staring at him.</p><p>“No… Oh—that sign… I didn’t see it—I’m sorry. I’m sorry Skya; I really didn’t know you were in there!” Goten answered and then called through the door.</p><p>“Is ok.” Skya replied, getting out of the tub after pulling the plug—still blushing.</p><p>She started drying off when she realized she didn’t have any of her clothes in there with her.</p><p>“Ummm…” Skya started.</p><p>“What is it, Dear?” Bulma asked from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Where are my clothes?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Oh, just hold on a second. Trunks, can you get her bag please?” Bulma requested, looking at Trunks; she had taken Skya’s nightgown and panties to clean them.</p><p>“Sure.” Trunks replied before heading to his room.</p><p>‘I can’t believe I saw her naked; she has a really cute body. Damnit, no! I can’t think of that right now—not with what she’s already been through.’ Trunks thought to himself as he found her bag.</p><p>“Boy.” Vegeta stated, standing in front of his door.</p><p>“Yeah?” Trunks asked as calmly as he could.</p><p>“When you give the girl her clothes or whatever, give her this.” Vegeta instructed, holding up a Senzu Bean.</p><p>“Thanks.” Trunks said a bit shocked, taking the bean.</p><p>“I’m going to train with Kakarot and the Namek.” Vegeta plainly said as they went their separate ways.</p><p>“Grrreaaat…” Trunks groaned in annoyance. </p><p>When he got back to the bathroom, his mom and Chi-Chi were gone.</p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.</p><p>Trunks knocked on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Yes?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“Skya, I’ve got your bag; you need to open the door a little so I can hand it to you.” Trunks replied with a slight blush.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya replied, taking a deep breath before she opened the door—all the way.</p><p>“Oh, wow.” Trunks said, blushing, dropping her bag when he saw her just in a towel.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Oh, no. Sorry, here’s your bag.” Trunks quickly said, picking her bag up and handed it to her.</p><p>“Thank you. Do you want to come in?” Skya asked. </p><p>“What?” Trunks asked, shocked.</p><p>“You said we’re connected and that we’re supposed to be mates, correct?” Skya asked, only slightly confused.</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct. I just didn’t think you would want me to see you—” Trunks started, turning red.</p><p>“Naked?” Skya asked.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much.” Trunks replied.</p><p>“It’s ok. Not that I liked it or anything, but lots of others have seen me naked before. Then there’s Cassius… I really didn’t like or want that… But that’s in the past, right? I’m with you and you said you’d keep me safe. And when I’m with you, I do feel safe; <em>you</em> make me feel safe.” Skya admitted, blushing, making Trunks smile and step in, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“That makes me happy—to know that I make you feel safe. And yes, Cassius, Goro, and all that is in the past. I’m sure they’ll pop up, but I promise I’ll keep you safe.” Trunks replied as Skya stepped backward to make room for Trunks.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned.</p><p>“No… It’s just—I never got the chance to ask…” Skya started, not knowing how to word what she wanted to say.</p><p>“To ask what?” Trunks asked, confused.</p><p>“When you kissed me last night…” Skya started, very red in the face by now; she was also holding her stomach, as it was still hurting.</p><p>“Yes?” Trunks asked, becoming concerned that he upset her somehow; he was also worried about her wellbeing. </p><p>“I-it was nice. But I don’t know how I did.” Skya finally spit out what she wanted to say, causing Trunks to breathe in relief.</p><p>“You did just fine. I don’t expect you to be an expert your first time; it takes practice.” Trunks replied with a kind smile—now right in front of her.</p><p>“Do you think you could teach me?” Skya softly asked, blushing, looking down, still holding her stomach.</p><p>“I’d be honored. However, I need you to do something for me first.” Trunks countered, gently cupping her chin in his hand, tilting it upwards, making her look at him.</p><p>“Yes?” Skya softly asked, confused.</p><p>“I need you to take this.” Trunks told her, showing her the Senzu Bean.</p><p>“What is it?” Skya asked, looking at the bean, still confused.</p><p>“It’s called a Senzu Bean; it’s meant to help you heal. I don’t want to upset you, but Mom said that the miscarriage is pretty much done and over with; there is no longer a dying baby in there. This bean will make it so you’re not hurting anymore. Please, take it.” Trunks explained, looking at her, pleading with her to take it.</p><p>“…Ok…” Skya breathed, taking the bean; she slowly ate it.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Trunks asked after a minute.</p><p>“Better.” Skya answered, amazed, looking at herself. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in pain.</p><p>She also noticed that she was no longer covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, or bumps; her skin was blemish free.</p><p>‘That is so much better.’ Trunks thought to himself, watching Skya marvel that her skin was smooth and fair instead of black, blue, purple, green, and yellow. </p><p>“Do you still want another kiss?” Trunks asked, getting Skya’s attention.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Skya replied, looking at Trunks again.</p><p>“I would’ve waited—but I’m so glad I didn’t have to wait to see you without any abuse damage.” Trunks told Skya before gently kissing her.</p><p>Skya placed one of her hands on his shirt and lightly clutched at it; her other hand was holding her towel up.</p><p>After a few seconds, Trunks pulled away to see Skya standing there, with her eyes closed, lightly blushing.</p><p>“I love you, Skya.” Trunks whispered in her ear, making her jump and let go of her towel.</p><p>When Skya opened her eyes and looked Trunks in his eyes, she hugged him with tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p>“I love you too, Trunks.” Skya happily replied.</p><p>Trunks didn’t say anything; he just smiled as he protectively held her.</p><p>“Trunks?” Skya asked, breathing in his scent; he smelt of sweat.</p><p>“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked, breathing in her scent; she smelt of cherry blossoms.</p><p>“Kiss me, please?” Skya asked, holding onto his shirt, looking up again.</p><p>“With pleasure.” Trunks replied before capturing her lips again.</p><p>At first, his kisses were soft and innocent. </p><p>But what started as innocent, quickly became hot and heated. </p><p>Skya’s towel fell off her body as she wrapped her arms around Trunks’s shoulders.</p><p>Trunks slowly and carefully wrapped his around her naked waist, pulling her close to him.</p><p>“Uh! Mmmnmm…” Skya moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands roaming and lightly squeezing her butt. </p><p>Well, that—and she could feel him starting to grow against her thigh as he pushed her against the sink.</p><p>“I want to touch you…” Trunks stated between kisses.</p><p>“Where?” Skya breathlessly asked; she was confused.</p><p>“Here.” Trunks replied, letting his hands roam over her stomach and move upwards.</p><p>“…Here…” Trunks breathed, holding her below her breasts.</p><p>“Here?” Skya asked, placing his hands on her breasts, jumping a little at the feeling.</p><p>“…Only if you want…” Trunks breathed; he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want. He will not take any more choices away from her.</p><p>“Yes.” Skya breathlessly replied when she felt him start to fondle her breasts.</p><p>He was losing even more control as he set her up on the sink, where things got knocked over.</p><p>“Skya…” Trunks groaned, roaming his hands all over her sides and breasts.</p><p>“Trunks…” Skya moaned, holding onto the wall for support when she started to become hot and bothered.</p><p>They would’ve gone further—but there was one problem.</p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. </p><p>“Skya, are you ok in there? We heard crashing noises!” Bulma called from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Yeah, Mom; she’s fine! She just tripped over the rug when I handed her bag through the door. I’m just making sure she’s ok.” Trunks replied as his erection slowly went away.</p><p>“Oh, ok. Well, come out and let her get dressed.” Bulma insisted, being persistent.</p><p>“Yes, mother…” Trunks mumbled, handing Skya her towel, kissing her once more before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>“Well, are you coming?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“I think I’ll wait here for her; I don’t know if she knows her way around the house just yet.” Trunks replied, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Then I’ll wait as well.” Bulma said, causing Trunks to moan in annoyance.</p><p>‘Damnit… This close; I was this close. But it’s probably for the best; I highly doubt she’s ready to have sex yet. I don’t want her to regret anything. But she’s so soft…’ Trunks thought to himself, annoyed.</p><p>“Trunks, don’t do anything either of you will regret right after.” Bulma said, causing Trunks to snap his eyes open and look at her.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I’m your mother; I know when you’re up to something. Plus, your dad and Goku have good hearing; your father mentioned he heard something. Well, actually Goku was asking questions and Vegeta rolled his eyes. I understand you two are meant to be and that you’ll be together for the rest of your lives—however long that is. Trunks, she was just raped yesterday, and found out that she miscarried today—and has been for over a week. I know you love her and that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. But if you have sex with her now, it will hurt her; she will regret it—and you know that. At least try to give her a week to get used to things here—and get over everything negative that’s happened to her in however long she’s been dealing with. I’m not trying to be a nagging bitch or anything…” Bulma started explaining before being interrupted by Trunks hugging her.</p><p>“I know, Mom. Thanks for looking out for not only me, but Skya as well.” Trunks said, hugging his mom.</p><p>“Of course. You’re my son. And I really like Skya. I’m sooo glad you found a girl I actually like.” Bulma said with a smile, causing Trunks to sigh in annoyance.</p><p>‘We were so close to possibly doing it—going all the way. Maybe this is what’s for the best. I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I know I’m not ready to be a mother yet.’ Skya thought as she got dressed in a knee-length turquoise dress and knee-high light blue socks. She also brushed her hair and put it back up pigtails with the rose buns at the top.</p><p>When she came out, Trunks couldn’t help but stare at her.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Uh, no. You just look…” Trunks started but was interrupted by his mother.</p><p>“Absolutely adorable!” Bulma exclaimed, dragging Skya to the kitchen.</p><p>“Mom—wait for me!” Trunks called as he walked after them.</p><p>“Hi Skya, how are you feeling?” Goku asked with a smile.</p><p>“I’m better, thank you. You’re one of Mrs. Bulma’s and Mr. Vegeta’s friends—but I can’t think of your name—I’m sorry—” Skya said softly.</p><p>“It’s ok, Dear. This is my husband Goku, our oldest son, Gohan and his wife Videl, and their daughter, Pan. And you’ve met our youngest son, Goten.” Chi-Chi said, introducing her family.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet all of you.” Skya politely replied, doing a little curtsy.</p><p>“And you remember my husband Vegeta; you talked and explained everything to him (and everyone else) yesterday. This is our daughter and Trunks’s younger sister, Bulla.” Bulma explained, looking from Skya to Vegeta and Bulla.</p><p>“Hi.” Skya softly said, looking from Vegeta to Bulla; she knew she already met them—but couldn’t quite place them.</p><p>“Good to see you.” Bulla calmly replied.</p><p>“And finally, we have Piccolo.” Trunks introduced Piccolo again.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a Namekian; my mother used to tell me stories of your kind. She always said you were very kind to her.” Skya politely stated.</p><p>“Yeah…” Piccolo suspiciously replied, narrowing his eyes as he walked right up to her.</p><p>“Oh?” Skya asked, confused and surprised.</p><p>“Hold still.” Piccolo commanded, placing his hand on her head.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Trunks asked right away, becoming defensive.</p><p>“Relax; this isn’t going to hurt her. I’m just trying to figure some things out.” Piccolo explained, closing his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Fifteen Minutes Later:</span> </strong>
</p><p>“What did you learn?” Bulma asked when Piccolo pulled his hand away.</p><p>“And why did it take you so long to find out?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Her mind is a labyrinth. There are a bunch of walls, doors, and barriers everywhere. It’s like its being guarded—or rather something is being guarded. I found out that her mother had told her something—probably something important. However, when I tried to figure out what she told her, that memory disappeared—and everything started changing around. Her mind is a labyrinth that changes on a whim. I also found some brain damage… Not a lot, but it’s there. And it’s nothing serious; it just affects her learning ability. No, she’s not stupid; she’s just slower. She’s been hit in the head one too many times.” Piccolo explained, not taking his eyes off Skya.</p><p>“Why would something her mother told her be moving around her head so much? And why would it be locked away?” Bulma asked, confused.</p><p>“It must be something important that Stella didn’t want Goro to know. I have a question for you now.” Vegeta answered and then said, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Yes?” Skya asked.</p><p>“That you can remember, has anyone ever called you absentminded, spacey, or airheaded?” Vegeta asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Oh, yes. A lot of people!” Skya answered with a smile.</p><p>“Do they tell you that you’re very forgetful?” Vegeta asked again.</p><p>“Sometimes.” Skya answered truthfully, thinking hard.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Vegeta spoke, sighing in disbelief.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Bulma asked.</p><p>“There’s a reason that her mind keeps hiding it; it wasn’t meant for Skya herself. It was meant for the original Venarian who was different like Skya.” Vegeta explained.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Trunks and Bulma asked, confused, demanding an answer.</p><p>“I mean that Skya is either a reincarnation of the previous Venarian—or she’s a host for the previous Venarian. Which one, I don’t know. Her mother must’ve known; she told her something. But I don’t know what that something is. Whatever it is, her mother didn’t want her father to know. Her mother once told me that if she ever had a daughter, she’d be special—she’d be so much more than herself—or more than she would ever know. Her mother knew her daughter was going to be connected to the last Venarian like her in some way.” Vegeta explained, looking at Skya.</p><p>“But what does that all mean?” Bulma asked, becoming frustrated.</p><p>“It means that Skya has potential. It also means that her mate will get whatever powers she was meant to have. Which means—my offspring will outrank any of Kakarot’s! Woohoo!!” Vegeta exclaimed, doing a happy dance.</p><p>“What are we going to do about this Goro?” Goten asked, confused.</p><p>“We fight—and we take him down.” Vegeta plainly answered.</p><p>“But Da—Goro has an entire army; they’re all very strong.” Skya spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, and so do we. Girl, I know what Goro has for people—and I know what I have for people. I’ve taken on more people than just me before, and I’ll do it again if I have to. As much as I hate to admit it, Kakarot is very strong—even stronger than myself. We also have his sons, Trunks, the Namek, and several others—most reliable. We’ll be fine. I’ve been waiting years for this.” Vegeta sternly stated.</p><p>“Ok…” Skya replied, looking down.</p><p>“Skya, is something wrong?” Bulma asked, noticing that Skya had become pale.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, no; I’m ok. I-I’m just going to lay down for a little bit, if that’s ok.” Skya softly answered, a bit out of it; she was very confused and upset right now.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s ok.” Bulma replied as they all watched her walk away.</p><p>“Umm… Where am I staying again?” Skya asked, confused, turning around.</p><p>“I’ll show you…” Trunks sighed, rubbing her back a little as they walked.</p><p>“Thank you.” Skya softly said as he guided her to their room.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“This is where our room is. Do you want to be alone or…” Trunks started but was cut off by Skya grabbing hold of his shirt and crying into his chest.</p><p>Trunks didn’t know what to do; he didn’t know what was wrong. The only thing he could think to do was hold and let Skya cry.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">With The Others:</span> </strong>
</p><p>“What was that all about?” Goten asked, confused.</p><p>“I think she’s upset and confused.” Bulma answered with a sad sigh.</p><p>“We knew that. It’s not just that she’s confused; I think it was too much for her to take.” Vegeta spoke up, huffing as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Maybe she wasn’t supposed to know?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>“I don’t know about that. Whatever’s hiding inside her head, wants to come out, but just can’t for some reason.” Piccolo explained, speaking up.</p><p>“Do you think it’s waiting for her to reach a certain age?” Goku asked.</p><p>“No…” Piccolo replied, looking at his idiot friend.</p><p>“Then what?” Bulla asked, interested.</p><p>“Uhh…” Piccolo started, looking at Vegeta and Bulma.</p><p>“Bulla, how would you like to go shopping with some of your friends or something? Here, have some money.” Vegeta bribed, making Bulla squeal with happiness.</p><p>“Come on, Goten; you can come shopping with me as well, if you’d like.” Bulla said with a smile.</p><p>The poor idiot happily obliged, not realizing he was just going along to hold and carry her things.</p><p>“Why was it so important to get her out of the house?” Chi-Chi asked, confused.</p><p>“The thing in her head—it’s waiting for her to mate—on her terms.” Piccolo explained, confusing Chi-Chi and Bulma.</p><p>“Mate?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked, confused while Vegeta and Piccolo blankly stared at them. </p><p>Goku, Gohan, and Videl couldn’t help but snicker and laugh; Pan was napping at this point.</p><p>“He means sex.” Gohan pointed out after a few minutes.</p><p>“Oh. OH!” Bulma and Chi-Chi exclaimed in realization.</p><p>“But what does that have to do with that coming out of her head?” Videl asked.</p><p>“Not sure. But I do know that once she mates on her terms, whatever it is, will come out and either bestow her with the powers she was meant to have or transfer to her mate. And as we found out yesterday, Venarians have some of the same traditions as Saiyans. Well, I’m going to head out now. Have a wonderful day.” Piccolo explained before teleporting away, leaving everyone confused.</p><p>“Ummm… What did he mean by that last part Vegeta?” Goku asked, looking at Vegeta, clearly confused.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” Vegeta asked, dumbfounded, looking at Goku while everyone else shook their heads.</p><p>“No…” Goku replied, scratching his head.</p><p>“Because Trunks is a Saiyan prince and the girl is the Venarian princess, I was supposed to mate her at least once. However, as the girl’s mother said, because Trunks is only half-Saiyan, that rule is null and void.” Vegeta explained, crossing his arms, annoyed.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go back to that, shall we? What is that all about?” Bulma asked, folding her arms. Honestly, she had completely forgotten all about that—and Vegeta saw that.</p><p>“Good going, Kakarot… It’s been the tradition for centuries. Saiyans of royal descendant must mate their male offspring’s mate at least once. Female offspring of royal Venarian descent, must mate with their mate’s father. It’s how it is—and has been for centuries. The reason my dad didn’t take and mate you, was because—you know, he’s dead.” Vegeta explained, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“You didn’t seem to know there was a loophole with Trunks only being half-Saiyan. What were you going to do? Fuck Skya whenever you felt like it? Does she really not get a choice in all of this? She’s already had that choice taken away from Kami only knows how many times.” Bulma snapped.</p><p>“I would’ve talked to the boy and the girl first. And hey, I don’t want to fuck the girl. She’s a cute thing, but she’s not my type. Also, I knew her mother a long time ago. No, I never had an interest in her—nor did she have an interest in me. I knew she had someone already, but I didn’t know who. I’ve heard of Chikyu to Tsuki, but never met him. My dad, grandpa, and I have known that family for the last hundred or so years. As for having to fuck the girl, which I don’t have to do because the boy isn’t full Saiyan; it’s just some stupid tradition.” Vegeta explained, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Can’t you change that tradition?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at Vegeta.</p><p>“No, I can’t. Not anymore at least.” Vegeta answered, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Why not?” Trunks asked, annoyed and pissed off, walking in on everyone.</p><p>“Where’s Skya?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“I’m here.” Skya softly spoke up from behind Trunks; she was very pale.</p><p>“Skya, you can go back to the room; I can bring you something to drink.” Trunks calmly told her.</p><p>“No—it’s ok.” Skya softly said, looking down.</p><p>“Skya, did you know about any of this?” Bulma asked seriously.</p><p>“Kind of… When I was little, Mom told me that she made it so girls wouldn’t have to mate with their mate’s father. Recently, I had asked Da—Goro and Cassius about it; they both said that it wasn’t required. But even if it was required, Cassius’s father was dead. As for Saiyans—I don’t know anything about their traditions—or much about them in general.” Skya honestly answered, looking down at her feet.</p><p>“Dad, you can’t really expect her to have sex with you, can you?” Trunks asked, looking directly at his father.</p><p>“It’s not that simple. If I could change the rules, I would.” Vegeta said simply.</p><p>“Why can’t you?!” Trunks and Bulma furiously asked, demanding answers while Skya stood there, ashamed.</p><p>“Because there aren’t enough Saiyans to vote on it—nor is my father alive to consent to it! Also, before you say anything; I don’t have the book of rules to be able to change it!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off.</p><p>“<em>You</em> need your father’s consent? Vegeta, <em>you’re</em> king of the freaking Saiyans! And there are several freaking Saiyans here—even if most of them are only half!” Bulma yelled back, equally pissed off.</p><p>“If I had that book of rules, I wouldn’t need his consent! But yes, I would need his consent otherwise because my great grandfather made the rule. And my grandfather and father wrote that they agreed with all of this. Something about a thrill or something with being with someone younger or someone who isn’t their wife! There hasn’t been a girl born into my side of the family in forever; Bulla is the first in several generations! So that goes out the window. Why are we even talking about this in the first place? He’s not a full Saiyan, so this tradition doesn’t apply to him!” Vegeta yelled, still pissed.</p><p>“Still… Well then where is this book then?” Bulma asked, trying to stay calm.</p><p>“It was destroyed with my home planet!” Vegeta exclaimed.</p><p>“Then, can’t you just make a new book of rules?” Bulma asked, pissed off.</p><p>“No, I can’t. If I could, I would.” Vegeta replied as calmly as he could.</p><p>So that’s how the next ten minutes went: Vegeta and Bulma stood there, fighting while the others sat there watching.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Skya interjected, tears running down her face, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Skya…” Trunks started.</p><p>“No. I’m just causing problems being here. Maybe I should’ve never showed up. Maybe it was just a mistake…” Skya stated, standing there with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“No… It’s fine; this isn’t your fault.” Bulma thoughtfully replied, walking over to, and held onto Skya’s shoulders.</p><p>“*Sigh…* I don’t know why because the tradition doesn’t apply to them, but I’ll go see what I can do. But let me make this perfectly clear: I make no promises. Come on, Kakarot; come with me.” Vegeta ordered before he teleported away with Goku right behind him.</p><p>“What do you think he meant by that?” Chi-Chi asked, confused.</p><p>“Maybe he’s going to find a way to change the rules.” Gohan and Videl said at the same time.</p><p>“Maybe…” Bulma sighed. </p><p>“I hope so; that’s a crappy tradition—even if it doesn’t apply to them. Anyway, we should get going. If Goku comes back here, send him home.” Chi-Chi said, standing up.</p><p>“Will do. See you around.” Bulma replied while Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan started heading out.  </p><p>“Now, Skya; don’t you worry about anything. None of this crap is your fault; it’s Saiyan tradition that’s at fault. Don’t you ever regret or think that coming here was a mistake. You coming here was not a mistake. True, you came here with the purpose of warning Vegeta and all of us; it wasn’t to find love and family. But that’s what happened. And we’re so glad it did. We love and want you to stay here.” Bulma kindly but seriously stated, hugging Skya.</p><p>“Ok. Thank you.” Skya softly replied, crying on Bulma’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, what would you like to drink?” Bulma calmly asked with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“What do you have here?” Skya asked, sniffling a little.</p><p>“Would you like to try orange juice or something?” Bulma kindly asked.</p><p>“Oh, I love orange juice. I didn’t know Earth had that as well.” Skya replied, perking up a little bit.</p><p>“Earth has a lot of oranges to make orange juice with. Here, I’ll put it in a water bottle; just bring it out later. Trunks, why don’t you take her to your room to relax for a little while?” Bulma suggested with a smile, pouring orange juice in a water bottle before sitting down, tapping her fingers on the table; she was still pissed.</p><p>“Right. Come on Skya.” Trunks said, taking Skya’s hand as she started drinking the orange juice Bulma gave her…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be right back; I have to use the bathroom real quick.” Trunks told Skya, standing by his door.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya softly replied, slowly walking to the bed; Trunks noticed right away.</p><p>Trunks went to the bathroom and was back in their room within a minute.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, noticing Skya just sitting on the bed, just staring at her orange juice.</p><p>“Why me?” Skya asked, kind of mumbling.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Trunks asked, confused, sitting next to her, and rubbed her back.</p><p>“Why me? Why was I chosen to be this way? Why was I chosen to be a reincarnation or a host? I’m not nothing special or anything…” Skya repeated, explaining her question as some tears slipped from her eyes.</p><p>“I think you’re special—you are to me. I don’t think that you were necessarily chosen; this is just who you were born to be. It’s just how it was meant to be; it’s fate. Just like how fate brought you to me—brought us together.” Trunks stated, giving his opinion, holding Skya close.</p><p>“But I came here to warn your father…” Skya replied.</p><p>“True… But if you hadn’t come to warn my dad, we would’ve never met; I believe it was fate. Fate works in mysterious ways—and when it’s time for something to be put into place, it’s time.” Trunks explained, smiling, wiping Skya’s tears away. </p><p>Trunks knew that even though Skya was crying, she wasn’t sad or upset; she was happy, and these were happy tears.</p><p>“I love you, Trunks.” Skya happily cried, hugging him.</p><p>“I love you too, <em>my</em> Skya. May I kiss you again?” Trunks asked, pushing away from her to look her in her eyes.</p><p>Skya didn’t say anything; she just smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her.  </p><p>“Should I take that as a yes?” Trunks asked, mere inches from Skya’s lips. </p><p>Trunks knew what she wanted; he just wanted to hear her say it.</p><p>“Yes.” Skya breathed, pulling a little more.</p><p>Trunks smiled before pressing his lips to hers.</p><p>Soft, gentle kisses—it was like a dream.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned when he pulled away to see tears running down Skya’s cheeks.</p><p>Knock. Knock.</p><p>“Hey, I was just wondering if you still wanted to go shopping for Earth clothes. What’s wrong? What happened?” Bulma informed before opening the door; she asked, concerned after she saw Skya crying.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m trying to figure that out.” Trunks replied, placing his hands on Skya’s shoulders.</p><p>“This is real, right? It’s not just a dream that I’m going to wake up from? I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to wake up back there—with <em>him</em>…” Skya cried, having a panic attack; she couldn’t stop the tears or the sobs that racked through her body.</p><p>They knew Skya was afraid of Cassius—but they didn’t realize it was this bad; she was beyond terrified of him.</p><p>Goro was just as bad as Cassius—if not worse. He pretended to be her dad all these years, and he just gave her to Cassius and let him do as he pleased to her. And she trusted him. He was “her” father for basically her entire life, and she trusted him to protect her. He not only gave her to Cassius, but he killed her father—and Trunks and Bulma were willing to bet money that he probably had her mother killed as well. They were also willing to bet that Cassius has done more to Skya than she’s saying.</p><p>And who knows what Skya’s repressing.</p><p>“Skya, I promise you; this is real. This is not a dream. Just open your eyes and look at us. We’re real. Me, Mom, Dad, Bulla, and all the others are real. I’ll protect you. Mom, Dad, and the others will protect you. I will not let Cassius or Goro hurt you ever again.” Trunks promised, pulling her onto his lap and into a tight, safe hug.</p><p>“Please, Skya; just open your eyes.” Bulma pleaded, sitting on the other side of the bed, and started rubbing Skya’s back.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Vegeta asked, walking in with Goku.</p><p>“Cassius has messed Skya up so much, she doesn’t believe this is all real; she thinks it’s all just a dream and that she’ll wake up to that torture again.” Bulma answered while rubbing Skya’s back.</p><p>“Oh. Ok. I’ll be right back.” Vegeta said before walking out of the room; he was back after a minute with a cup.</p><p>“Hey, Girly.” Vegeta spoke to Skya.</p><p>“Hmm?” Skya hummed, trying to catch her breath, eyes still tightly closed, clinging to Trunks.</p><p>“Are you going to open your eyes and look at me?” Vegeta asked in a bored tone of voice.</p><p>“Vegeta, be nice. Oh, and Goku; Chi-Chi wants you home. She told me to let you know when you got back—if you came here first.” Bulma told Vegeta right away before telling Goku.</p><p>“Ok. I’d better get home before I make her mad. See ya later.” Goku stated before teleporting away.</p><p>“I am being nice. Now, there are a few ways to know this isn’t all a dream—the best one being to open your eyes. However, there are a few other ways. A big one is pinching or slapping; pain usually wakes someone up—or proves they’re awake. However, I highly doubt my wife and son will let me do that; so I’ll have to use the other method I know of.” Vegeta calmly explained.</p><p>“What are you plann—?” Bulma started asking, only to stop mid-word in shock when Vegeta tossed a small amount of ice water over Skya’s head.</p><p>Skya pushed away from Trunks, eyes snapping open in shock.</p><p>Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta, were surprised that Skya didn’t scream like most girls when they get ice water thrown on them. Skya just sat on her knees in shock, staring blankly into space.</p><p>“Vegeta, what the hell?!” Bulma yelled at her husband, immediately standing up.</p><p>“That was the nicest way I could get her to open her eyes. It was that or pinch or slap her. And you sure as hell weren’t going to let me do either of those. Her eyes are open, she stopped crying, and she seems to be breathing normally again. So what’s the problem?” Vegeta explained before asking.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right? Dad, look at her; she’s in shock!” Trunks raised his voice, but not enough that he was yelling. He was sitting next to Skya; Trunks didn’t want to yell in her face or ears.</p><p>“She’ll be fine.” Vegeta replied.</p><p>“We really need to talk about your bedside manner.” Bulma sighed.</p><p>“Tr-Trunks?” Skya asked, confused, blinking a few times.</p><p>“See? I told you she’d be fine.” Vegeta stated.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m right here; I’m right here.” Trunks repeated in a soothing tone, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>All Skya could do was reach her arms out and clutch his shirt, and cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skya repeatedly apologized while Trunks pulled her to him and had her lay her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s ok. It’s not your fault.” Trunks told her as he held her, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>‘They will pay for ever laying a finger on her and hurting her so badly—for making her feel like she’s nothing.’ Trunks angrily thought to himself as Skya slowly started calming down.</p><p>“Trunks, your father and I’ll be in the kitchen if either of you need anything.” Bulma calmly told Trunks.</p><p>“Ok.” Trunks replied, holding Skya close.</p><p>“Have fun.” Vegeta told Trunks, insinuating they were going to have sex.</p><p>“Vegeta…” Bulma growled, dragging her husband out of the room.</p><p>“What? The girl needs to get marked and laid.” Vegeta told his wife.</p><p>“Skya doesn’t need to do anything except go at her own pace. She’s already traumatized enough as is. If they have sex, she’ll only regret it afterward because she’s not truly ready. She just found out that the man she thought was her father all these years, isn’t, and that that same man killed her real father when she was just a baby—with her in his arms. This same man gave to this Cassius creep to be raped and beat on; she might as well have been a sex slave. Who knows just how many times he raped her? She just went through a miscarriage. She’s only sixteen. And yes, I know she and Trunks will eventually have sex—and probably sooner than later. And as hard as it may be, Trunks knows better; he won’t do anything to hurt her. Why are you staring at me like that?” Bulma went off, explaining why Skya and Trunks need to go at their own pace before asking, looking at Vegeta.</p><p>“Are you done yet?” Vegeta asked in a bored tone, looking at his wife.</p><p>“I suppose…” Bulma answered, narrowing her eyes at her husband.</p><p>“Her being raped is exactly why she needs to get laid; she needs to know and understand that not all sex is bad. And that when it’s with the right person, it’s a great feeling…” Vegeta started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>“I think she knows that already. No, she obviously doesn’t know how it actually feels, but she’s not stupid. I’m sure she knows there’s more types of sex than just rape—or whatever it’s called on Venus with that Goro in charge.” Bulma stated.</p><p>“Fine. When it comes to sex, they can go at their own pace. However, he should probably mark her as his as soon as possible.” Vegeta finally agreed on the sex, but he wasn’t backing down on the marking.</p><p>“Why? Why is it so important that he mark her so soon? What if she doesn’t want to be marked? Didn’t you once tell me that it was a painful process? Don’t you think she’s been through enough pain already?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.</p><p>“Marking the girl will keep her safe. If he marks her, Cassius can’t touch her without permission. Or if he does, it will send Trunks into a fit of rage and Cassius most likely won’t make it to the next minute once Trunks finds him. No, it won’t be like the anger he feels now; it’ll be stronger anger. And no, he wouldn’t hurt the girl; he will never intentionally hurt her. Yes, it’s a painful process. But a few minutes of pain is better than if she’s captured, raped, and tortured for hours. Don’t you think?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife, who looked back defeated; he had her there—and she knew it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skya apologized, walking over; her voice was a little hoarse from crying.</p><p>“Oh, Dear; it’s ok. You’re not at fault for anything; you’re allowed to be upset with all you went through. Not just with what he did to you. Sorry. What I mean is that you not only got the courage to leave those people and go elsewhere; you left Venus entirely and came to Earth—a planet you’ve never been to before. You were brave enough to find Vegeta to try to stop a war from happening. You didn’t know what to expect. You didn’t know anyone here or if anyone would be willing to help. You don’t know any of our traditions. Yet, you took the chance anyway. You never expected to find your one true love—and that he won’t hurt you. You’re completely out of your element here. You’re scared and confused. And you’re afraid of the consequences of them finding you and taking you away. That’s all ok; it’s ok to be scared and afraid. Skya, we’re here for you—to help you in any way we possibly can. As Trunks told you earlier: we’ll keep you safe and we won’t those fuckers get and hurt you ever again. Don’t worry about any consequences; there won’t be any—for you. For Cassius and Goro, however… Well, they’re going to have to face their own consequences. But my point is: with all the shit that happened to you previously, and all this change, and everything, you’re stressed. And that’s ok. You are allowed to break down and just cry it out. Just breathe. Calm down and relax. Everything will be just fine. Trunks will take care of you. Ok?” Bulma pretty much gave Skya a speech.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya replied, looking Bulma in the eyes—not that Bulma gave her a choice.</p><p>Bulma was holding Skya by her shoulders, making her look at her as she gave her speech.</p><p>“Good. Now, come with me; it’s getting late and we still need to go clothes shopping. We’ll grab something for dinner while out. Are you two coming with? Maybe we’ll bump into Bulla and Goten. Get your shoes on.” Bulma immediately changed her tune and started dragging Skya to the front door.</p><p>“Oh, good; you’ve both decided to come along. Skya and Trunks can sit in the back and you’ll sit up front with me. Oh, Bulla, Goten; you’re here!” Bulma instructed and then happily exclaimed.</p><p>“Goten’s mom called and said he needed to come home. He brought me home instead of just leaving me at the store. I didn’t get to get anything.” Bulla explained and then complained, causing Goten to fall over. </p><p>Note the four bags of accessories and makeup.</p><p>“Get your bags from Goten and put them in your room. Then come back out; we’re taking Skya clothes shopping.” Bulma instructed.</p><p>“Oh, yay! I still get to look at clothes! And I get to help Skya accessorize. Thank you for coming with me today, Goten; I’ll see you next time.” Bulla happily thanked, hugging Goten before heading in.</p><p>“Thanks for bringing her home instead of leaving her at the store.” Bulma thanked Goten.</p><p>“It’s no problem. But I’d better get home before Mom sends out the brigade. See ya later.” Goten replied before taking off.</p><p>“See you later.” Bulma happily waved.</p><p>“Ok, I’m ready!” Bulla happily exclaimed, walking out.</p><p>“Ok… I’m going to apologize to you in advance.” Trunks told Skya, confusing her.</p><p>“Everyone get in.” Bulma ordered, getting in the front with Vegeta while Trunks, Skya, and Bulla got in back.</p><p>“What shade of makeup do you wear?” Bulla asked right away, looking at Skya.</p><p>“I don’t wear makeup; it makes my face itch.” Skya answered, looking at Bulla.</p><p>“You’re telling me that, that’s all natural? You’re not wearing any makeup?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya, shocked.</p><p>“Yes. No?” Skya answered, unsure.</p><p>“I wonder if makeup here is the same as the makeup on Venus. Do you know what makeup is made off on Venus?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya, making her nervous.</p><p>“Umm… Rocks and are grounded into fine powders and then colors are added using some kind of dye.” Skya had to think about it for a minute, but she was able to answer Bulla, who just stared at her with a blank stare while Bulma stopped at a red light.</p><p>“That’s way different than here. I guess we’ll just have to see what shades go best with your skin tone, eyes, and hair. This is going to be so much fun!” Bulla happily exclaimed, not noticing Skya’s discomfort with makeup.</p><p>“I think she’s fine just the way she is.” Trunks spoke up.</p><p>“Oh, what do you know? You’re a guy.” Bulla retorted.</p><p>“I know she’s fine the way she is.” Trunks repeated.</p><p>“Do you have your ears pierced?” Bulla asked Skya, deciding to ignore Trunks.</p><p>“No…” Skya answered, suddenly scared, holding her ears.</p><p>“We should have that done. Don’t worry; they just shoot a needle through your earlobe and then put an earring in. See? It only hurts for a second or two.” Bulla explained, pulling her hair back to show Skya her ears. It didn’t put Skya’s mind at ease.</p><p>“Bulla, that’s enough. If Skya doesn’t want her ears pierced, she doesn’t have to get them pierced.” Bulma sternly stated before Trunks could say anything.</p><p>“But—all the pretty earrings.” Bulla started.</p><p>“No buts, young lady. She doesn’t want her ears pierced; you’re making her uncomfortable. I don’t think people on Venus get their ears pierced. Think about this way: you go to an unknown place and say they have a tradition or fashion trend where they take a knife and cut into their arms or somewhere and put some kind of jewelry of their kind in there. How would you feel about that? Would you want to do that if someone offered and explained it to you?” Bulma once again stopped Bulla and then gave her a scenario that she’s putting Skya in.</p><p>“No…” Bulla mumbled.</p><p>“There you go. Stop pestering Skya about ear piercing. And apologize to her.” Bulma warned and instructed.</p><p>“Sorry.” Bulla apologized to Skya.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Skya responded, still rubbing her earlobes.</p><p>“Ever had a manicure?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya, who just looked confused.</p><p>“By that look, I’m guessing no.” Bulla remarked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“What she’s asking is, do you have a place that takes care of your nails: paint, clipped, and whatever else.” Trunks explained, looking ahead.</p><p>“Oh. You mean a finger designer. We have that on Venus. That use something called nail paint to paint the nails different colors after they clip and file them down—and make them shiny.” Skya explained once she understood what Bulla was talking about.</p><p>“Oh, so you’ve had that done before?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Yes…” Skya grumbled, shivering a little.</p><p>“You didn’t like it?” Bulla asked, shocked and confused.</p><p>“Not really. I don’t mind nail paint; the smell makes me a little dizzy, but it’s not horrible. It’s everything else they do, I don’t like. Da—Goro would make me get it done for galas or royal balls or whatever that I was forced to go to because that’s one of the duties, I, as the princess of Venus has to do. And it wasn't just my nails; I had to wear a ridiculously stupid poofy hoop dress with no sleeves with stupid peg-heel shoes that I can’t walk in without twisting my ankle. Finally, I had to wear a stupid corset that the maid ties too tight and I can’t breathe.” Skya explained, using “stupid” to describe some things.</p><p>“What do you need a corset for?” Bulma asked, confused, stopping at another red light.</p><p>“They came with the dresses—as did the peg-heels.” Skya dully answered.</p><p>“Peg-heels?” Bulla asked, confused.</p><p>“Their fancy shoes with tall pegs on the back of the heel.” Skya answered.</p><p>“Oh. High heels. Why do you call them peg-heels?” Bulla asked, confused.</p><p>“Venus has different terms from some things. Leave it at that.” Trunks replied.</p><p>“So—this is your first time in a car, huh? How is it?” Bulla asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Honestly, not horrible—but I feel a little nauseous. Umm… That means…” Skya started, but Trunks stopped her.</p><p>“That one we know; we use that term here as well.” Trunks explained, rolling his window down a little to let in some air. </p><p>“Mom, can we pull over for a minute or two so Skya and I can change places?” Trunks asked after noticing Skya; she was holding her head and didn’t look too good.</p><p>“Just hold on; we’ll be at the store in a minute or two.” Bulma replied, turning a corner.</p><p>“But the mall is still ten minutes away.” Bulla stated, confused.</p><p>“We’re not going to the mall; we’re just going to Wally-World.” Bulma replied.</p><p>“Wally-World?! I thought we were going to the mall! You said we were going clothes shopping! All the best clothes stores are in the mall!” Bulla whined, having a conniption.</p><p>“Bulla that’s enough. It’s clear Skya’s not going to make it to the mall. And yes, while she and Trunks could switch spots, that doesn’t always mean anything. She’s never been in a vehicle before; she’ll need to get used to it before we go any further than Wally-World. Also, not that she knows any here; I don’t think Skya really cares about name brands. I’m sure she’s happy with some comfy, sensible, modest clothes. Believe it or not, but not everyone is into fashion like you or me.” Bulma explained, stopping Bulla’s tantrum.</p><p>“You don’t even care about fashion so much…” Vegeta mumbled.</p><p>“Finally, Skya’s never been around as many people as they have in a mall. Yes, she had things she had to attend to that probably had a lot of people, but I doubt it’s as many as a mall. Wally-World might even be difficult for her, but it’s smaller than a mall.” Bulma finished what she was saying before Vegeta interrupted her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skya weakly apologized.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Skya; we understand. This isn’t on you. Hold on.” Bulma replied and then instructed when they stopped at another red light.</p><p>Bulma dug through a compartment between the driver’s and passenger’s seats and found a water bottle.</p><p>“Here, drink this. It’s just water; it should help with your car or motion sickness.” Bulma explained, having Vegeta hand Trunks the water bottle as she started driving again.</p><p>“Thank you.” Skya thanked, slowly drinking the water.</p><p>“Not a problem.” Bulma replied.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Ha. Just our luck. They’re not overly busy.” Bulma happily announced, pulling into Wally-World’s parking lot.</p><p>As soon as Skya was able to get out, she was on the ground, throwing up.</p><p>“Well, at least she made it to the store.” Bulma stated, watching as Trunks held Skya’s hair back.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. It’s fine.” Vegeta told Skya as soon as he saw the face she was making.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Bulma asked, concerned.</p><p>“Better.” Skya replied once she stood up.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Bulma asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Skya replied.</p><p>“Ok. Let’s head in.” Bulma instructed, leading the way.</p><p>Bulma grabbed a cart, and they went into the store of wonders.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, watching as Skya looked around—either amazed or petrified; he couldn’t quite tell.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Skya answered, wandering around.</p><p>“This way.” Bulma instructed, looking back at Skya, Trunks, and Bulla.</p><p>“Don’t you have stores on Venus?” Bulla asked as they followed Bulma and Vegeta.</p><p>“Ummm… I know we have…” Skya started, only to be interrupted by Vegeta.</p><p>“Stop saying “we have” so and so on Venus. You say “Venus has” so and so. You live here, on Earth now—not Venus. And don’t ask what she has on Venus. Ask what Venus has.” Vegeta calmly snapped, doing his best not to yell in the store. He had just had enough with it sounding like she was still living on Venus.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skya apologized, looking down.</p><p>“Vegeta! Don’t apologize, Skya; it’s Vegeta who should apologize to you. This is a big adjustment for her; give her time.” Bulma snapped at Vegeta.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t stand that she makes it seem like she’s still living on Venus—or is planning on going back.” Vegeta replied.</p><p>“Skya, are you planning on going back to Venus—at all?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“I thought I was staying with Trunks. I don’t want to go back to Cassius—or Goro.” Skya shakily replied, confused, about ready to cry.</p><p>“Don’t cry…” Bulma started.</p><p>“Jeez… I’m sorry, ok? When you keep say “we have,” it bothers me because you don’t live on Venus; you live on Earth, so you should be saying “Venus has.” I understand what you’re going through; I had to get used to Earth’s customs when I came here years ago. We’re not sending you back; you’re staying with Trunks.” Vegeta apologized as best as he knew how.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya replied before they continued walking.</p><p>“So—what does Venus have for stores?” Bulla asked after a minute or two.</p><p>“Umm… I know we—Venus has a few supermarkets that sell food stuff to cook food in or on—or bake. There are people in street markets who sell specially cropped foods, and specially made foods. There are a few tailor stores that tell clothes, but a lot of people make their own clothes. Then there are one or two stores that sell books. There’s only one place that sells makeup: that’s in the same place as the finger designer—and hair stylist. And then, I think there’s a store that sells toys for little children. Nothing like this—as far as I know.” Skya answered, looking around.</p><p>“You’ve never been in them, have you?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“I’ve only been in the one place with the finger designer and makeup person. I’ve seen the a few supermarkets and tailor stores on the way there. I’ve only ever seen pictures of the inside of stores—I think. Mom might’ve taken me into the toy store once or twice when I younger than five.” Skya answered, trying to think.</p><p>“Oh…” Bulla replied, unsure of what to say or ask next.</p><p>“This is the quietest I’ve ever seen Bulla. How’d you do that?” Trunks asked, Skya, teasing Bulla.</p><p>“Shut up!” Bulla cried, embarrassed.</p><p>“That’s enough. Skya, did you have a favorite food back on Venus? I know it may not be the same, but I can try to recreate it for you.” Bulma asked, looking back at Skya.</p><p>“Ummm… I liked the street market food and stuff—but Goro didn’t; so he never picked any up. He always had the cook make stuff with Shiar (shy-air), Klinker Woot, and canned vegetables. Canned vegetables weren’t bad, but they weren’t the greatest…” Skya started but was interrupted by Bulla.</p><p>“We have canned vegetables here, but what the hell are Shiar and Klinker Woot?” Bulla asked, confused.</p><p>“Cheap, nasty-ass meat. They have it on Venus, Uranus, and even Planet Vegeta had it.” Vegeta explained, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Vegeta, don’t be rude.” Bulma scolded.</p><p>“No, he’s right; Shiar and Klinker Woot are disgusting. I mean, from what I’ve heard, the people of Uranus loved it and several of Venus’s people liked it. I can’t say much about Saiyans, but I know I don’t like it.” Skya answered.</p><p>“So, you have no favorite dish?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Just the street market crops and other things the street market sold. But when Mom was alive, she used to come to Earth or other planets sometimes and bring back some foods. I didn’t really like any of the food from some planets, but she’d bring back food from Earth and make stuff like tacos and hamburger gravy over mashed potatoes. Or potatoes with a sauce that taste like sausage. And there was something called spaghetti, but she said she didn’t care for tomato sauce, but she made it chunks of meat called ground beef. But for the most part she made something called alfredo sauce. It was white and had something called chicken it. She made other things as well, but I can’t really remember anymore.” Skya answered, thinking about everything.</p><p>“I know what all of those are. Well, I’ve never heard of hamburger grave over mashed potatoes, but it sounds pretty simple. I can figure it out.” Bulma determinedly announced.</p><p>“Wait. If Goro never bought street market stuff, how have you had it before?” Bulla asked, confused.</p><p>“Hojo and Hiei, and their families. They knew Mom. Their father and uncle fought to protect my when they were my age, and their mom and aunt were friends with Mom; they promised her they’d keep an eye on me. Goro would never actually let them in directly, but they knew other ways in thanks to Mom. Hojo and Hiei—especially Hiei were the fastest in their family; they could get in and out without anyone seeing. I’d give them money and a list, and they’d take it to one of their parents—usually their mother, I think. Then they’d bring the food to my window and I’d keep it hidden in my backpack. They were really good friends and would keep me company sometimes—until they had to go.” Skya explained.</p><p>“Boyfriends?” Bulla asked with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Yes, they were boys. That’s why they had to sneak in and out; Goro wouldn’t have been very happy if he knew we were talking and “hanging out…” Even if they never came inside.” Skya explained, causing Bulla to start snickering.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“No. Bulla’s just being immature.” Trunks replied; he could tell that Skya had no interest in these boys.</p><p>“Was he afraid you were going to have sex with them?” Bulla asked, causing Skya’s face to light up.</p><p>“That’s probably the reason, yes.” Skya replied.</p><p>“But you didn’t?” Bulla asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“No. How could I have? Why would I have?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“I can think of plenty of ways. They were two boys; they’d figure out way.” Bulla replied.</p><p>“Oh, no! That would never happen between us.” Skya frantically started.</p><p>“Why not?” Bulla asked, staring directly at a very nervous Skya.</p><p>“Neither of them were my true mates. And by then, I knew Goro had chosen Cassius. And now, I know that that’s wrong. But I wasn’t their true mate either!” Skya frantically answered.</p><p>“So? Trunks has had sex with other girls before you.” Bulla replied.</p><p>“Bulla!” Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta, exclaimed, annoyed and shocked.</p><p>“What? It’s the truth!” Bulla shot back.</p><p>“Maybe, but that’s his business and his business alone. You don’t tell nobody anybody else’s personal business—especially not in public. You owe your brother an apology.” Bulma scolded Bulla in the middle of the aisle they were in.</p><p>“Skya, I’m sorry…” Trunks started but was shocked by Skya taking his hand.</p><p>“Why? It’s normal here, right? Mom explained to me that other cultures and races will have sex with others before finding their right person. She said she visited one planet where that’s how they find their person; they have sex with people until they find the right one. The girls you were with before were before me. Mom said, on Earth, most people only have one special person. Some people have more, but she said they’re called Mormons or cheaters. I understand. Just because that’s not how me and my people do it, doesn’t mean other places don’t.” Skya explained, shocking not only Trunks, Bulma, and Bulla, but also Vegeta and random customers walking by.</p><p>“That’s so sweet and insightful.” Bulma happy told Skya, tightly hugging her.</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t say anything; he was in too much shock. He likes Skya but honestly thought she was an airhead.</p><p>“Oh, there is one area on Venus where people who aren’t with their special person yet; they have casual sex with others. Hojo was telling me about one day. He said if I ever got out, he’d take me there some time; he said the scenery was very pretty. He said there were a lot of mountains—and that it was the only place anywhere on Venus with the greenest pastures.” Skya explained with a soft smile, causing Vegeta to fall over.</p><p>“Not much grass on Venus?” Bulma asked, looking at Skya, ignoring her husband.</p><p>“No. There are small patches here and there, but nothing like what Hojo described—or drew.” Skya replied, making Bulma realize they were just talking about the scenery—she hoped.</p><p>“So Hojo did want to have sex with you!” Bulla loudly exclaimed, getting customers’ attention.</p><p>“No. Even if he—or Hiei and I wanted to, I don’t think their proper mates would appreciate that.” Skya answered, causing Bulla to blankly stare at her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say they had proper mates or whatever in the first place?” Bulla asked, frustrated.</p><p>“You never asked that; you just asked about Hojo and Hiei. Hojo actually met his mate at that place. Some of his not so good friends told him about it and took him there; Hiei says he refuses to go. But he had met his proper mate when they were—I think he said six or seven.” Skya answered.</p><p>“Not so good friends?” Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma, asked, curious.</p><p>“Well that’s what he and Hiei said. Hiei didn’t seem to like them at all. Hojo said he used to be part of a bad group; he said they’re not good for me when I asked about them—and that’s where he was going to leave it. Hiei told me before they left, that the group Hojo was in was the type of people Cassius would hang out with.” Skya sadly explained.</p><p>“Left?” Trunks asked, confused.</p><p>“Yeah. Hojo’s mate’s parents left her when she was four; she had been alone until she met him and his family—so she moved in. Hiei’s mate’s family were killed by one of Goro’s enemies about two years ago; so, she moved in with them. They said they not only needed a bigger place, but they wanted to get off Venus; they couldn’t live under Goro anymore.” Skya explained with a sad smile, trying not to cry, but some tears slipped down her cheeks.</p><p>“When did they leave?” Bulla asked, curious.</p><p>“Bulla, that’s enough.” Bulma scolded.</p><p>“No, it’s ok. I’m sorry; I don’t mean to cry—especially since I told them to go.” Skya replied.</p><p>“Why would you send your only friends away?” Bulla asked, freaking out.</p><p>“Because I understood. They felt trapped and they found a way out. Mom always told me that if your in a bad situation and can find a way out to take it. From what I understand, a lot of people left, but a lot of people stayed as well. They couldn’t stay there under Goro’s thumb much longer. Hiei said he and Mika would’ve stayed. I told them no—to go with their family—that I’d be fine. I knew it was a lie—but… I’d rather them leave Venus and be gone that way than for Goro to find out they were visiting and have them killed. And Goro did find out—after they left. It wasn’t a good day. Umm… But they left six months ago.” Skya answered, choking back tears.</p><p>“Ok. Now that’s enough.” Trunks insisted, pulling Skya into a hug.</p><p>“I do have one more question.” Bulma spoke up, getting a look from Trunks.</p><p>“Yes?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“If there were anyway for someone to take you back to Venus, do you think you’d want to?” Bulma asked, confusing everyone there.</p><p>“Why would you want to take her back there?!” Vegeta demanded.</p><p>“Not to stay. A group of you could take her and she could go to the street markets and pick some things up. She hasn’t had any in six months.” Bulma answered Vegeta, explaining her reasoning.</p><p>“Oh, no; it’s fine.” Skya spoke up.</p><p>“But…” Bulma started.</p><p>“It’s fine. Hiei and Hojo went and bought about two or three years’ worth of stuff for me. It’s all in my backpack.” Skya answered.</p><p>“Is it all jarred or something?” Bulma asked, confused.</p><p>“Some of it. Some of it’s in bottles, containers, or bags. None of it goes bad—so long as it stays in their bottles, jars, containers, or bags. Hojo and Hiei says their mom buys in bulk and then stores in their food closet. They have stuff from twenty years ago. Mom told them and me that the only planets this food would go bad on, no matter where it was stored, were Mars and Jupiter.” Skya answered.</p><p>“You’re going to have to let me what you have.” Bulma stated, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya softly replied.</p><p>“Anyway, here we are. We’ll get you a few outfits, then we’ll get some groceries well we’re here as well.” Bulma told Skya and then everyone.</p><p>“Groceries?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Food shopping.” Trunks explained.</p><p>“Oh…” Skya replied.</p><p>“Do you have enough bras and panties? You can’t try those in stores to see if they fit? I should’ve gotten measurements before we left.” Bulma asked and then complained, just thinking about it.</p><p>“Yes, I have bras and panties.” Skya softly answered.</p><p>“Ok. Good. Then today we’ll try on dresses, skirts, shirts, shorts, pants, and pajamas. Ooh. Maybe a swimsuit or two.” Bulma instructed, looking around.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to wear pants or shorts.” Skya responded.</p><p>“Sweetie, here on Earth, girls can wear whatever they want.” Bulma explained, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Really?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Yes. You wear whatever you think is comfy.” Bulma told Skya.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya replied with a soft smile as they started looking.</p><p>They found that Skya’s clothing size for just about everything was a small adult. Her shirts she wanted adult medium because she liked them a little loose. And her shoe size was 7.5.</p><p>Because she was helping Skya in the changing room, Bulma found out that bra size was a 40C; she figured her swimsuit size would be around the same.</p><p>Honestly, trying on swimsuits, Skya was a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. But she made it through—without Trunks and Vegeta seeing; Bulma shooed them away until they were done with that part.</p><p>Bulla tried helping with swimsuits, saying Trunks would like this or that. Bulma had to step in and put her foot down when she saw how uncomfortable Skya was in them: </p><ul>
<li>One was so small, it went up Skya’s butt, and her breasts were almost falling out.</li>
<li>One made her breasts pop too much, and the bottoms were like a sexy pair of underwear.</li>
<li>The final one was lace that made Skya itch and made her breasts pop too much, and the only thing keeping the bottoms together was thin strings.</li>
</ul><p>Bulma assured Skya that Trunks would like anything she wears and found her two modest but somewhat sexy swimsuits:</p><ul>
<li>The first one was turquoise bottoms with the short skirt attached to cover her lower half. The top stopped halfway to her bellybutton, was white and turquoise striped, and pushed her breasts up but didn’t pop out.</li>
<li>The second one was purple bottoms that looked more like booty shorts with a purple top that covered everything, but the cups looked and were shaped like shells. This one showed more of Skya's stomach.</li>
</ul><p>“Bulla, please go wait with your father and Trunks; I need to do this last thing with just Skya. Make sure they don’t come back here.” Bulma instructed when something caught her eyes.</p><p>“Aww man!” Bulla complained.</p><p>“Just go and I’ll take you to the mall next weekend.” Bulma promised.</p><p>“Ok.” Bulla happily agreed, walking back to her dad and brother.</p><p>“Ok… We’re safe.” Bulma sighed when Bulla disappeared around a corner.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” Skya asked, confused and concerned.</p><p>“Oh, yes; everything’s perfect. I just didn’t want Bulla here for this last bit of clothes shopping because of how she gets. Eventually, I’ll take her shopping for this type of outfit, but not today. Today is your day. Follow me. I don’t mean to embarrass, upset, or push you into anything you don’t want or are not ready for; but—for when you’re ready, I want you to have something special.” Bulma told Skya—just as they were walking into a sexy lingerie area.</p><p>“What is all this?” Skya asked, blushing, looking at some of the outfits she was seeing.</p><p>“Don’t panic; these are just special nightwear… Well, these ones not so much; these are more my and Vegeta’s pace. Your pace is around the corner. Just hold on once minute.” Bulma explained to Skya before looking through sexy corset sets, teddies, and garter belts—picking one of each out.</p><p>“Come with me.” Bulma instructed, pushing their cart around the corner.</p><p>“Now, these are more your pace. For when you’re ready to make love with Trunks. You can store these in your bag or somewhere until you’re ready. Well—mainly with these ones; these you can wear any time you want. These ones are babydolls; they’re just a short, see-through dress. You can get ones with a built-in bra that will push your breast up more—or not. You can get sets that come with some kind of underwear. But I think with you, we’ll get you a pair of boyshorts; that’s a type of women’s underwear that look like short shorts. They go really well with babydolls. They can be used for sleeping in without having sexual activity, but that’s mainly what they’re for. These ones here are called camisoles; they’re just tank tops with shorts and are usually satin or silk. These are used for both sexual activity and just sleeping. So pick out a babydoll or two, and two camisoles.” Bulma explained before telling Skya.</p><p>It took her a few minutes, but Skya eventually picked out a baby-blue babydoll with blue boyshorts, a dark blue camisole with stars, and a purple camisole with silver and blue sequins.</p><p>“We’ll just stick these under everything else… Let’s head back before they send a search party for us. I think we’re going to need a different cart for groceries.” Bulma stated, looking at Skya after hiding all the sexy lingerie.</p><p>On the way back to the guys and Bulla, Bulma absentmindedly started talking about her and Vegeta’s sex life.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Trunks &amp; Vegeta:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“What’s taking them so damn long?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.</p><p>“It’s swimsuits; you know how Mom and Bulla get—especially Bulla.” Trunks replied as they sat in the shoes, waiting.</p><p>“I should’ve told you mother I was going to train…” Vegeta mumbled.</p><p>“Then you would’ve missed out on dinner—wherever that’s going to be. Probably just takeout though—if Mom really plans on grocery shopping.” Trunks replied.</p><p>“Yeah—I know…” Vegeta grumbled.</p><p>“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Trunks asked, looking at his father.</p><p>“It’s annoying—but no; it’s not terrible. I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life—but you need to mark the girl as soon as possible. Because I’m sure Goro and Cassius have tricks up their sleeves and will somehow to get her back before a year’s time. If you don’t want to lose her, you have to mark her.” Vegeta replied and then sternly told Trunks.</p><p>“I know… But I want it to be her choice. I don’t want to take any more choices away from her—I won’t take any more choices away from her. And I don’t want her to regret anything.” Trunks replied, sighing at the end.</p><p>“I know how you feel—but sometimes you have to make decisions that will keep your loved ones safe.” Vegeta sincerely spoke.</p><p>“I know…” Trunks sighed.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Bulla asked, walking over.</p><p>“Personal stuff. Where are Skya and Mom?” Trunks answered and then asked, noticing it was only Bulla.</p><p>“Aww! You’re no fun! Mom said she had something to do with Skya—alone. She told to go wait with you two; she also told me to tell you not to even think about going to find them.” Bulla answered.</p><p>“What is that woman planning now?” Vegeta asked, annoyed, leaning against the mirror behind the bench he was sitting.</p><p>“I don’t know. But I know I saw Mom looking at the sex underwear/pajamas.” Bulla replied.</p><p>“Jeez… We’re never going to get out of this place…” Vegeta complained, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>However, in his own thoughts, Vegeta couldn’t help but imagine the things Bulma was getting—and all the stuff they’d be doing.</p><p>Trunks and Bulla both saw the smirk on Vegeta’s face: Trunks stood up and looked away while Bulla walked around the corner and started gagging.</p><p>“I can hear you…” Vegeta let Bulla know she was being loud and didn’t go far enough.</p><p>Bulla came back around after a minute or so and sat next to Vegeta while Trunks stood and waited.</p><p>“So…” Bulla started, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“What?” Trunks asked, looking at his sister.</p><p>“Skya’s got a cute body.” Bulla told Trunks, causing him to just stare at her blankly.</p><p>“What? She does—now that she’s not covered in bruises and such. She’s small. Seriously, I didn’t realize how tiny she was. Mom said there’s a scale in the changing room; she said Skya only weighs 105lbs at 5’0”. How she can be that tiny and have those sized boobs is beyond me. Her boobs, by the way, are 40C. She looks great in a bikini. Although, Mom wouldn’t let her get one of those; she got two different ones.” Bulla stated, being dramatic.</p><p>“<em>Mom</em> didn’t do no such thing. <em>Mom</em> let Skya pick out what she wanted—and was comfortable in. Skya was not comfortable in any of those.” Bulma sternly retorted, walking over with Skya—who was redder than a fire hydrant.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, noticing Skya right away.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Skya replied, not looking up.</p><p>“What’d you do to her? Did you make her watch you try on dirty lingerie?” Bulla asked, looking at Bulma and Skya, causing Skya’s face to go an even darker shade of red before her nose started bleeding.</p><p>“Oh. Hold on. Sit down and tilt your head back. Vegeta, Bulla—one of you up.” Bulma instructed, leading Skya to sit on the bench.</p><p>Vegeta gladly stood up; he could sit anymore.</p><p>Bulla, on the other hand, stood because she didn’t want blood on her.</p><p>“Ok. Fair warning: this is probably going to feel weird.” Bulma warned Skya before sticking a twisted-up piece of tissue paper up Skya’s nose.</p><p>“Just keep your head leaned back. Your nose should stop bleeding in a minute or so. Vegeta, go get another cart.” Bulma instructed.</p><p>“Why do we need another cart?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Groceries.” Bulma simply answered.</p><p>“Fine…” Vegeta grumbled, wandering to the carts section to get a damn cart.</p><p>“What’d you do to her?” Bulla asked again.</p><p>“Nothing. We had a conversation—and as you’ve figured out already, I took her to the lingerie area; I picked out a few things for myself.” Bulma told Bulla with a straight face.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Bulla replied like she didn’t believe her mother.</p><p>“Here’s your damn cart.” Vegeta grumbled when he got back.</p><p>“Thank you, Dear.” Bulma replied with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Vegeta grumbled.</p><p>“Ok. Trunks, I’m going to leave the cart with you and Skya; take her around the store while your father, Bulla, and I go grocery shopping.” Bulma instructed.</p><p>“Wait. Why do I have to go with you? Why can’t I stay with them?” Bulla asked, frustrated.</p><p>“We’re going to let them have time to themselves to maybe get to know each other more. You don’t need to be butting in.” Bulma told Bulla.</p><p>“But… Can’t I go off on my own?” Bulla asked, frustrated.</p><p>“No. You have a tendency to get things. If you want to go to the mall next weekend, you can’t get a whole lot here. Now, come on. We’ll meet up by the pharmacy in half an hour or so.” Bulma sternly told Bulla and then Trunks.</p><p>“Ok.” Trunks replied, watching Skya.</p><p>“Fine…” Bulla grumbled, following her parents.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Trunks asked when Skya lifted her head, and the tissue came out; Trunks stuck it in his pocket until they could find a trash can.</p><p>“I’m ok.” Skya replied, still blushing.</p><p>“What happened?” Trunks asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Huh?” Skya asked, slightly confused.</p><p>“What did my mother do?” Trunks asked.</p><p>Skya instantly remembered what he meant as her face went red again, but her nose didn’t start bleeding.</p><p>“I learned more about your mom and dad and what they like to do—in bed than I care to say.” Skya softly mumbled, holding her hands in front of her as she looked down with a blush.</p><p>Trunks just stared at her with a blank face; he knew what she was meant. He was just shocked to say anything.</p><p>“I am so sorry you had to hear about that…” Trunks apologized after a few minutes of awkward silence.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine; I never stopped her. But I was always told it was rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking. And your mom has been so nice this last—since yesterday—and none of you know me. And you’re all so kind.” Skya spoke, looking up.</p><p>“I can’t speak for my family, but I love you.” Trunks told Skya, taking her hands in his.</p><p>“I love you too. I’ve never felt more safe than when I’m with you. I’m going to be in so much trouble. I’m sorry.” Skya softly spoke and then apologized when she felt tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t apologize; it’s fine.” Trunks asked, rubbing tears away.</p><p>He held his hand still on her cheek as a thought came to him.</p><p>“We’ll take it day-by-day and work on it together. Now, if you want to go looking around the store, we’d better go now—before we run out of time.” Trunks told Skya.</p><p>“What’s that smell?” Skya asked as they walked out of the clothes and into the store's grocery part.</p><p>“That would be the deli. They sell food on the go.” Trunks answered, looking towards the deli.</p><p>“Food on the go?” Skya asked, confused.</p><p>“Come on; I’ll show you.” Trunks said, taking Skya’s hand while simultaneously pushing the cart; she went willingly.</p><p>“Hello, how may I help you?” An older man on the other side of the counter asked.</p><p>“Yes, can I get a medium cheese curd and a medium popcorn chicken?” Trunks asked, noticing Skya had no clue what anything was.</p><p>“Of course. Would you like to pay for it back here or are you going to wait?” The man asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“I’ll pay here.” Trunks replied.</p><p>“Ok. Just a minute, please.” The man replied.</p><p>“What kind of food is this?” Skya asked, looking at everything.</p><p>“Chicken and deep-fried cheese.” Trunks replied. </p><p>“Chicken I’ve heard of. But that looks different than what Mom in the alfredo sauce.” Skya spoke when she saw what the man was scooping into a paper cup with a plastic lid.</p><p>“Chicken can be prepared a lot of different ways. Actually, lot of different foods can be prepared in different ways. Rice, burger, pork, shrimp, noodles, etc. You name it, it can probably be made in several ways.” Trunks explained, watching Skya with a smile.</p><p>“Ok; that’ll be $6.75.” The man informed Trunks.</p><p>“Ok. Keep the change.” Trunks politely told the man, handing him $7.00.</p><p>“Thank you. Have a nice night.” The man politely told Trunks and Skya.</p><p>“Thank you.” Trunks and Skya replied before walking away.</p><p>“What do you want to try first?” Trunks asked, holding the food.</p><p>“I don’t know… Umm…I guess the deep-fried cheese. I’ve had chicken before.” Skya replied, unsure.</p><p>“Ok. Here. You might want to blow on it first; they’re hot,” Trunks said, handing her a cheese curd.</p><p>Skya wasn’t sure, but she trusted Trunks; she lightly blew on the cheese curd and then bit into half of it.</p><p>“Mmm!” Skya made a noise when she pulled the other half, and cheese stretched out; she had no clue what was wrong.</p><p>“Hahaha!” Trunks couldn’t help but laugh at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to laugh at you. That’s normal; that’s just the cheese. They’re small enough, you can pop an entire one in your mouth.” Trunks apologized and explained, causing her to eat the other half.</p><p>“Can I have another one?” Skya asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“You want to try a piece of chicken first?” Trunks asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Sure.” Skya replied.</p><p>Trunks handed her the chicken, and just like the cheese curd, Skya lightly blew on it. However, his time, she popped the entire thing in her mouth.</p><p>She swallowed it, but Trunks could tell just by looking at her face that she didn’t like it.</p><p>“No?” Trunks asked with a slight smile.</p><p>“I don’t like the outside. It’s too spicy.” Skya replied, licking her hand.</p><p>“Spicy?” Trunks asked before popping one in his mouth; sure enough, it was spicy.</p><p>He looked at the cup and realized he didn’t read the tag right; it was Flaming Hot popcorn chicken.</p><p>“Skya, I’m sorry; I ordered the wrong chicken. That, or I miscommunicated with the guy at the counter. I thought these were regular popcorn chicken. Instead, we got Flaming Hot popcorn chicken.” Trunks apologized, watching Skya lick her hand to try to get the spice off her tongue.</p><p>“Come with me.” Trunks instructed, taking her hand; he led her and the cart to a water fountain.</p><p>“Push this down and drink; it’s just water.” Trunks explained; Skya immediately started drinking water.</p><p>“Better?” Trunks asked after a minute—when she finally pulled away.</p><p>“Yeah. But now I have to use the bathroom.” Skya admitted, blushing.</p><p>“Right here. Umm. This one’s for females.” Trunks guided Skya in but did not go in.</p><p>Skya got in and out as fast as she could; she didn’t even sit on the toilet; she stood over it.</p><p>She washed and dried her hands, and she was out of there.</p><p>She felt incredibly uncomfortable in there, but she didn’t know why.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, noticing she looked panicked.</p><p>“Mmmhmm…” Skya hummed.</p><p>“Can we go look around now?” Skya asked after a few seconds.</p><p>“Sure.” Trunks replied, watching her; he didn’t feel or sense anything in there.</p><p>‘Maybe a bad memory or something…’ Trunks thought to himself.</p><p>“Can I push the thingamajig?” Skya asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“The cart?” Trunks asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that.” Skya replied with a soft smile.</p><p>“If you really want.” Trunks replied before popping a popcorn chicken in his mouth.</p><p>“Yay.” Skya happily cheered before taking the handle.</p><p>“Hmm?” Skya noticed the cup of cheese curds in the seat.</p><p>“You can have the cheese curds; I’ll eat the popcorn chicken.” Trunks answered with a smile; he didn’t mind the spice.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Skya asked, leaning against the cart, holding still.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go.” Trunks replied, leading the way.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>They wandered past the pet food, toys, treats, etc., cleaning supplies, and sodas.</p><p>They were now entering the isle containing candles and air fresheners.</p><p>“What are these? Are they magic?” Skya asked, excited, looking at all the candles in jars; there were all sorts of different colors.</p><p>“They’re candles. No, they’re not magic themselves. Some people use candles in magic, but they’re not magic. Basically, they’re scented wax.” Trunks answered and then continued when she didn’t look like she understood what a candle was.</p><p>“Eww. The stuff in people’s ears?” Skya asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“No. Here… This one is lilac-scented.” Trunks opened and handed Skya a purple candle.</p><p>Skya put the candle and sniffed.</p><p>“Ooh. That smells pretty.” Skya spoke, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“Do you want to get a few?” Trunks asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“Can I?” Skya asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. I have money; I can take care of it. Don’t worry; pick a few.” Trunks told Skya.</p><p>“Can I smell more?” Skya asked, looking at the candles.</p><p>“Sure. What peaks your interest?” Trunks asked, looking at the candles.</p><p>“This one?” Skya asked, holding the lilac one.</p><p>“Sure.” Trunks replied, taking the candle from her; he put the lid back on and stuck it in the cart.</p><p>“That one?” Skya immediately pointed to a pink one.</p><p>The larger candles were up higher, and she couldn’t quite reach them; she could only reach the smaller ones.</p><p>“Cherry blossoms.” Trunks stated, opening the candle, and handed it to Skya.</p><p>“This is pretty too.” Skya spoke.</p><p>“Want that one?” Trunks asked, watching Skya—watching her face light up; it made him happy.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Skya replied.</p><p>In the end, they grabbed: </p><ul>
<li>Lilac</li>
<li>Cherry Blossom</li>
<li>Hazelnut Cream</li>
<li>Mixed Berry</li>
<li>Pumpkin Pie</li>
</ul><p>There were quite a few she didn’t like and made faces:</p><ul>
<li>Cotton</li>
<li>Campfire</li>
<li>Eucalyptus + Sage</li>
<li>Ocean</li>
<li>Cinnamon</li>
</ul><p>“Ready to head to the next area?” Trunks asked.</p><p>“Ye—” Skya started but noticed a candle she didn’t see before.</p><p>“Skya? Do you see something?” Trunks asked, looking at Skya.</p><p>“What’s that one?” Skya asked, pointing to a brown candle.</p><p>“Mmmm. It says, “Rustic Woods.” Do you want to smell?” Trunks asked, opening the candle.</p><p>Something inside her head was screaming at her to say no. But at the same time, something was telling her to smell it.</p><p>“Ye-yeah.” Skya stuttered.</p><p>“Hold on. I’ll hold it.” Trunks told Skya, holding it in front of her face.</p><p>Something flashed across her face that he wasn’t sure of—the moment he brought that candle down.</p><p>She barely took a whiff of the candle, and Skya was on her knees, having a panic attack.</p><p>“Skya? Skya, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Trunks immediately cooed, pulling Skya into his arms, letting her cling to him.</p><p>“Hey, Trunks… What’s going on?” Gohan asked, concerned, walking around a corner with Videl.</p><p>“Shopping. Started with clothes, then got some spicy popcorn chicken and cheese curds from the deli. Now we’re candle smelling. Found one that triggered something.” Trunks answered in the short version, rocking with Skya.</p><p>“Really? What scent?” Gohan asked.</p><p>“Rustic Woods.” Trunks answered.</p><p>“Where’d you put it? In your cart?” Videl asked, looking at the shelves.</p><p>“No. If all it takes to set Skya off is barely a whiff, I’m not bringing it home; I set it on the shelf just above us.” Trunks answered.</p><p>“Where?” Gohan asked, looking at the shelf where Trunks set the candle.</p><p>“What do you mean where? It’s right the—” Trunks started, only to stop and stare in shock when the candle wasn’t where he put it.</p><p>“It was right there; that’s where I set it. Aside from you two, no one’s been down this aisle. I don’t sense or feel anything. Do you?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking at Gohan.</p><p>“No. Dad’s not here. Is it just you two?” Gohan asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“No. Mom, Dad, and Bulla are here as well; they’re grocery shopping.” Trunks answered.</p><p>“Obviously, something’s going on, but there’s nothing here. If there was, Vegeta would be all over it.” Gohan replied.</p><p>“I know. Skya, we need to get up; we have to get out of this aisle and move onto the next. Just relax; I’m right here. Ok? I’m right here.” Trunks promised Skya.</p><p>“We’re here as well; we’ll just stick with you until you decide to leave.” Gohan stated; Videl agreed.</p><p>“I’ll go see if I can find Bulma, Vegeta, and Bulla.” Videl spoke, backing out of the aisle.</p><p>“Videl, be careful.” Gohan warned.</p><p>“Right.” Videl understood.</p><p>Trunks got Skya up and walked with her while Gohan pushed the cart for them.</p><p>It was almost like walking with a zombie—until something new caught Skya’s attention.</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?” Trunks asked when Skya leaned her head back to look down an aisle they were just passing.</p><p>“Blankets and pillows?” Gohan asked, confused.</p><p>“Do you want to go down this aisle?” Trunks asked, watching Skya.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Skya answered, walking into the aisle.</p><p>“Did you bring any blankets or pillows from home?” Trunks asked as Skya looked at and felt several different blankets and pillows.</p><p>“No. My pillows were flat because most of the stuffing came out; I had them since I was five—just before Mom was killed. The blankets weren’t really mine. The itchy one was Goro’s; he had given it to me to use when I was seven. I suppose one of them was mine—but I didn’t want it; it was from Cassius. It had a picture of a hunter with his kill.” Skya answered, looking at the blankets before sighing.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Gohan asked as Skya stood there with her hand on a shelf.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s harder to forget than it is to remember. I try, and I try, and I try to forget things. Some things I forget easily—things I don’t want to forget usually. Most things I can’t forget. It’s the things I want to forget that are impossible to forget. I can make myself forget things and lock them away way down somewhere in the dark. But they come back—they always come back. I just want to forget.” Skya mumbled but was clear enough that Trunks and Gohan could understand her.</p><p>“Skya…” Trunks started, walking up to her. He slowly took her arm from the shelf and carefully turned her around to face him, but she was looking down.</p><p>“Skya, please; look at me. I can’t make you forget anything, but I can help you to move on. But in order to do that, you need to talk to me; you have to let me in.” Trunks told Skya once he had her attention.</p><p>“Now?” Skya asked, looking at Trunks.</p><p>“No—not now. And—it doesn’t have to be me; you can talk to Mom if you want; she’ll listen. You’re not alone anymore. Let us in; let us help you.” Trunks pleaded with Skya.</p><p>“It’s a bad place.” Skya spoke.</p><p>“Hmm?” Trunks asked, looking down at her.</p><p>“The cave; it’s a bad place. Bad things happen in the cave. It’s cursed. People go in, but they don’t come out. People in brown robes and weird masks took Mom and me in the cave. The purple and white lizard man was there. Mom fought the best she could—but—she didn’t come out. She made me run. Run and don’t look back. I ran, but I looked back. The lizard man had pushed his tail through Mom’s stomach and head. I ran—I left her there. I ran until I hit something, and everything went black. Then I woke up in bed. Da—Goro said his friend and his friend’s son found me at the entrance of the tunnel; they recognized my crest and took me home. That’s how I met Cassius; he’s Goro’s friend’s son. I think that’s when he said from that day forward, I belonged to Cassius. Cassius told Goro something about Saiyans—one in particular called Vegeta killed Mom. But I know what I saw; I saw the lizard man not a short cranky, short-tempered man with an ape tail, black hair, or black eyes. That’s how Mom described Vegeta; he was a short, cranky, short-tempered Saiyan man with an ape tail, spiky black hair, and black eyes. She said he was her friend—even though she got on his nerves; she said it was fun picking on him and stuff. But they were just friends. Only the people who really knew her knew that. With how she talked about him, people who didn’t know her, thought they were in love or something. She said not a lot of people understood or got him, but he was just lonely. He saved her a few times. I wish he were that day; he would’ve saved her. He would’ve done what I could’ve and maybe she’d still be alive. Then maybe Goro wouldn’t tell me I’m a screwup who got her mother killed; it’s my fault.” Skya talked about a cave in a dull tone. </p><p>Trunks was going to say something, but she started talking again.</p><p>“The cave—Cassius took me back there a few months ago—shortly after Hojo and Hiei and their family moved away. He said I was going to get what I deserved. That was the first time he—did what he did best. It was at night, so it was dark except a few small lanterns. It was thundering and flashing lighting outside, but no water fell from the sky. It was cold because he kept us near the entrance of the cave so whatever’s in there couldn’t do nothing; it never went that far. I wish he had taken us further in. Maybe the thing could’ve got him. Even if it got me, it would’ve been better than that. It hurt and smelt of an unknown smell to me; I didn’t recognize the smell. I’d never smelt anything like that before. And then, that candle thing… It smelt just like that night—just without the blood and sweat. It really hurt—a lot. I wanted to die. That’s all I wanted, but that never happened. All I’ve wanted these past five months was to die.” Skya continued to explain some cave—the cave where her mother was killed and where Cassius stole her virginity. In a way, he also stole her innocence.</p><p>To Trunks, Skya seemed innocent; he didn’t care what others say. Cassius stole her virginity from her and her childhood innocence. But he didn’t steal her general innocence.</p><p>Once again, Trunks tried to speak, but she once again spoke first. Just by how she talked—how she was blaming herself and talking about how she wants to die, Trunks became more agitated by the second. </p><p>“But then, on a whim, I couldn’t take it anymore. This last time was it; I was done. But I wasn’t going to just end it all without getting back at them somehow. So I left. Just got my cats and some important things and ran away. I’d find some place safe for my cats after I found Mr. Vegeta and told him what was going on. Then after I told him everything, I was going to end it all. I didn’t know how, but I was. Maybe one of the metal monsters like it almost happened when I first got here. I had to talk to Mr. Vegeta and then I’d leave right away. But then—something happened. Something that wasn’t supposed to happen. I met very nice people. I met very nice people who said they wouldn’t hurt me—said they’d protect me. I—I didn’t know what to do. Things started to get all mixed around. I didn’t understand—I don’t understand—any of it. I don’t understand the wings flying around in my stomach. I don’t understand my breath being stolen away. I don’t really know the person who makes me feel this way. The only thing I do know and even understand is that he makes me feel warm instead of cold. Special instead of dirt. Happy instead of miserable. Safe instead of unsafe. For the first time in a long time since Mom, I feel loved again. But it’s not the same kind of love Mom gave me; it’s different. And—at first, I wasn’t sure how I felt about it all. Honestly, it scared me; I’ve never felt like that before. Goro said that’s how I was supposed to feel about Cassius—and in time I would. But I never did—and I never would. He was the main reason I wanted to die. But now I’m warm, happy, safe, and loved. He is called Trunks—and I don’t want to lose that; I want to keep this feeling no matter what. I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here. I want to stay with Trunks. I want to stay with Trunks and his family.” Skya spoke, crying, tears just falling down her face, clutching Trunks shirt. </p><p>Finally, she was saying that that wasn’t making Trunks so damn agitated.</p><p>“That’s all you had to say. We want you to stay with us as well. We’ve wanted you since yesterday—day one. I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you; I’m not letting you go. MmmMmm. You’re not going anywhere, except for home; you’re stuck with me and my family now. I love you more than anything. You are my world now. You and my family and friends. I don’t ever want to hear that you want to die ever again.” Trunks told Skya, holding tightly onto her.</p><p>Trunks was too focused on Skya to realize Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla, Gohan, and Videl were all standing there, listening.</p><p>Gohan and Videl were holding each other, smiling at Trunks and Skya.</p><p>Bulma and Bulla were in tears; they were incredibly emotional, from sad to angry to incredibly happy.</p><p>Vegeta was just in shock; he couldn’t believe any of what he heard. He hadn’t realized Stella had told anybody—let alone a five-year-old—any of when she and he were friends when they were younger. He wondered how many stories she told Skya now. The one thing he did know, though, was the cave she was talking about and it’s history and legend or myth.</p><p>Vegeta had been in that cave before; he went from one end to the other. The scariest thing he saw was a large spider about the size of the lid of a cat treat container.</p><p>The cursed cave was just a scary story made up to keep kids away because it was starting to collapse from the inside out.</p><p>“However, that’s not to say that what happened to Skya wasn’t true. Just by her how she talked and explained things, she wasn’t lying. Her mother was killed there, and Cassius first raped, stole her virginity, and beat her there. All Skya has is bad memories and associates the cave as cursed.</p><p>Who wouldn’t?</p><p>“Do you want to pick out a few pillows and blankets?” Trunks calmly asked Skya as he held her.</p><p>“Can I?” Skya softly asked.</p><p>“Just like the candles, yes; you can pick some pillows and blankets. It’s your bed too; you should have some things for it. Same goes for the room; you live there, it’s partially yours. I think the next aisle has rugs; you can pick one or two out.” Trunks told Skya.</p><p>“Ok.” Skya croaked; her voice was nearly gone.</p><p>Skya started slowly looking for some pillows and blankets but was interrupted by Bulma speed walking over to her; she attacked her with a large hug. Bulla was right behind her.</p><p>All Skya could do was repeatedly blink, somewhat shocked. Still, she didn’t struggle; she just relaxed, looking at a fuzzy blue and purple blanket with hearts and butterflies all over it.</p><p>Once they let Skya go, Trunks and Skya finished their shopping.</p><p>She got the fuzzy blue and purple blanket along with four pillows—two regular, one small, fuzzy blue and purple, and one blue and purple body pillow.</p><p>Together, Trunks and Skya picked out a black and purple blanket with mandala designs all over. They also picked out two rugs—one sky-blue and one light purple.</p><p>“Trunks, take Skya and your sister out to the car; your father and I will take care of all this.” Bulma instructed, taking the cart from Trunks; she was not taking no for an answer.</p><p>“Ok. Oh, just hold on a second.” Trunks told his mom, grabbing the cheese curds left in the front of the cart.</p><p>“Now we can head out.” Trunks stated as he got the car keys from his mother.</p><p>Once in the car, Skya leaned against Trunks and immediately fell asleep.</p><p>“Aww man!” Bulla complained, watching as Trunks carefully shifted around so that Skya’s head was on the front of his shoulder instead of the side of his shoulder. </p><p>“Mmmm…” Skya moaned in her sleep, slinking her arm over Trunks’s stomach, clutching his shirt.</p><p>“That was easy. What’s your issue?” Trunks noted before asking his sister, slightly annoyed; he had planned to move her arm himself, but she did that on her own.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to her.” Bulla replied, huffing.</p><p>“It’s been a long, stressful day for her. Miscarriage and a few different panic attacks from memories that haunt her. Leave her be. She lives with us; you’ll have plenty of time to talk to her. I don’t plan on ever losing her.” Trunks explained, leaning back in his seat, wrapping his arm around Skya.</p><p>Bulma and Vegeta were out after fifteen minutes; Bulla had to get out and help load the van.</p><p>Trunks was going to get out to help, but Bulma and Vegeta demanded he stay with Skya.</p><p>Vegeta’s reasoning was you never know who’s out there.</p><p>Bulma’s reasoning was Skya was asleep and looked peaceful. Do Not Disturb.</p><p>Once everything was packed in the van, they headed home…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>